And Then There Were Two
by TWbasketcase
Summary: Monday doesn't turn out as planned and two members of the club stick together. Through hell and high water they go until they come to a realization.
1. Detention, Again

**Title**: And Then There Were Two

**Author**: TWBasketcase

**Summary**: When Monday doesn't turn out as planned, two members of The Breakfast Club turn to each other for comfort and friendship.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own The Breakfast Club movie or its characters.

**A/N**: I'm going through writer's block with "The World through the Eyes of a Basket Case" so I'm writing this to get out of it. I've had this idea in my head, so I figured why not use it. Please R&R and tell me what you think.

Chapter 1 – Detention…Again.

As I walk up the steps to this wretched school, I couldn't help but feel extremely pissed off. The last time I was here on a Saturday it turned out to be a detention I would never forget; it also left me with some real false hopes. I let the walls down around me and told four total strangers some of my most personal secrets…and what pissed me off about it most was the fact that they had me believing I would have their friendship in return. I learned a lot about myself that day, but as soon as Monday rolled around all of those hopes, promises, and secrets meant absolutely shit.

I didn't end up meeting up with all of them…just two; one was the person I didn't care much for, and the other was the most important person to me of the group. After the confrontation with that person, I lost all motivation to even care about what the others who I didn't meet up with were doing. If the one who stole a piece of my heart didn't care, then neither did I. I couldn't even bring myself to go to school for the rest of the week after that day; I was so humiliated and hurt that I couldn't get out of bed.

Shermer High was the same as it always was on a Saturday; brightly lit, sports and student council posters decorating the walls, freshly swept floors, and it was peacefully quiet. Only difference between today and every other Saturday was that today I didn't really care who I would be sharing my punishment with; I wasn't ready to make the same mistake I made last week. I won't try and make an ass out of Vernon, I won't be getting high, I won't be dancing around like a care-free maniac, and I certainly won't be pouring my heart out to anybody. No sense in putting salt on fresh wounds, right?

I approached the heavy wooden door and pulled it open; it still wasn't fixed after the little escapade pulled last week. I noticed three guys were already in the room; they all looked like they were drama club kids, dressed in black and brown with funny hair-cuts…I didn't know who they were, nor did I care. I continued walking further into the library and took my seat at the same table as last week and slumped down in the familiar chair. I sighed heavily as I pulled out of my coat; something caught my eye and I looked at the name carved in the table and frowned. We all had carved our names and the date – March 24th, 1984 – in our desks yesterday to forever put our stamp on The Breakfast Club. I wish I could just sand it off, or burn it, or something…the vivid reminder just dampens my already dark mood. I glanced at the clock; only four minutes until seven…Vernon should be waltzing his pansy ass in here anytime now.

I threw my arms down on the table and rested my forehead on them; for once in my life I was so down I didn't even feel like talking. I would never admit to anyone how much I was hurting, it just wasn't my style. So for now, whatever happens today is not going to be any concern to me at all. Still, a week later, I am mentally kicking myself for ever believing that we would all take a stand against the rest of society and be there for each other; it's just not like me to fall for shit like that so easily.

The door opened with a quiet creak, and as the footsteps approached I already knew it was Vernon. I can't stand the guy, so I wasn't about to look up from my desk to see his ugly mug. I prepared myself for 'the speech':

"Alright girls…I'm just waiting for one more person to get their rotten ass in here and then we will get started," he was quiet for a few moments before I heard the door open again. "Nice of you to finally join us! Now sit your ass down!" he hollered in his usual asshole tone. I felt the seat next to me being pulled out and sat in, great looks like I get company after all! _Better not get in my way_.

"Alright, listen up!" Vernon lectured once again, "Since one of our more felonious students decided to vandalize school property last weekend, I'm going to be coming in to check up on you every half an hour today. I'm going to be right outside those doors, so any monkey business is ill-advised!" Felonious! That's hilarious, what a bozo! The library door wasn't the only thing broken last week…but what he doesn't know can't hurt him right? Ha!

"I won't be assigning any essays this week…" I scoffed quietly to myself, "…since _some people_ find it humorous to continually make a _mockery_ out of my assignments. So there will be no talking, no moving, no monkey business what-so-ever! Is that clear everyone?" He was met with a series of loud groans. Same speech, different week; it was nothing new to me.

"I'll be back in here in a half hour's time. Anyone caught fooling around will have another detention with me." And with that the old man finally left, and I listened to his retreating footsteps until I was sure he was out the door. I raised my head slowly and yawned, this is definitely going to be a long day.

"You look just about as miserable as I feel," came a quiet voice from next to me. I can't say it didn't startle me…I wasn't really expecting to hear the familiar voice.

I spun my head around quickly and faced one of my partners in crime from last week, "what are you doin' here?" I asked a little more harshly than I intended.

"I got caught skipping class on Monday…I felt like such an idiot that I couldn't stay another minute," came the whispered reply.

"I here ya, I left too…I take it then you got the same silent treatment crap as I did from everyone else?"

"Yep…I walked up to them and tried to say hi but they just ignored me; they didn't say hello, they didn't say anything mean…just nothing. What made me more pissed off about it was the fact that their eyes were telling me a different story. The acted like they didn't care but just looking in their eyes told me otherwise. I guess they weren't strong enough to tell off their friends after all." I watched as the brown pair of eyes I was looking into fogged up a bit then flew to the floor. Just seeing her that way made me want to go berserk all the more; I hate when people get upset like that, especially the type of people who don't deserve to feel that way. Fuck all of those guys!

"Hey, don't feel so bad," I told her gently, "they did the same thing to me…I only talked to two of them and they both did the exact same thing. So I figured if two of them were going to act that way, you all were going to. To tell you the truth, I'm actually feeling little bit better now that I know _you_ think I'm still worth your time." I replied, I didn't wanna sound corny, but I couldn't just act cold hearted like the rest of The Breakfast Club did; I'm definitely sure that she didn't need _that_ from me.

"You know what? I _do_ think you're still worth my time; I told all of you guys last week that I _wouldn't_ do _anything_ shitty to _anyone_…I'm not like that. Now that you mention it, it does make me feel a whole lot better that I know you kept your word as well. I find it kinda funny it was the two of us who did."

I smiled in response, I'm glad that I made her feel better…it lifted some weight off my mood. Maybe my day won't be as miserable as I thought. I watched as she smiled uneasily at me; I could tell she was going about this with quite a bit of precaution. I don't blame her for being uneasy; I don't wanna get shot down again either.

"So…you wanna keep the pact going then, between us that is?" She asked.

I gave her a wide smile and nodded, "And then there were two…"

To Be Continued.

_Who kept their word? What's going to happen to our duo? Find out in Chapter Two…_


	2. A Shoulder To Lean On

**Title**: And Then There Were Two

**Author**: TWBasketcase

**Summary**: When Monday doesn't go as plan, two members of TBC go to each other for comfort and friendship.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own TBC or the characters…but I wish I did 

**A/N**: Thanks KushelKitten and Moonjava for the reviews…always appreciated! If you are interested, I started a St. Elmo's Fire fic; I know most people who love TBC love that movie as well, so if you are interested check it out!

Chapter 2 – A Shoulder to Lean On

When I walked into detention today I wasn't really expecting much. I knew he would be there, so I figured I would take my chance and talk to him. I really wasn't expecting at all for him to keep his word…only because it's…well…him. It's just not like him to care that much, and he really surprised me. I think he completely made my day when he told me that he wanted to keep the pact going between the two of us. After getting rejected twice already this week, he definitely helped me regain all the self confidence I lost.

There was only one member of The Breakfast Club who didn't completely reject me on Monday, but at the same time I kind of think the other two rejected him as well, so he didn't really care much for a friendship from me at the time. So of the group, two of them were being complete assholes, one was being really nice, and one didn't give a shit either way. It's really sad how they could just go back to being so ignorant, especially after they were opened up to so much. I honestly believed walking out of detention last week that I had four new friends; they had built up my self-confidence, told me I didn't have to be alone anymore, and best of all one of them even gave me my first kiss.

I approached Claire Standish in the girl's bathroom on Monday; she had opened up her mouth to say something to me and then her friends had walked in. I knew it was a moment of truth, she was either going to stick up for our new found friendship or she was going to turn away. They took one look at me and told me to get away from Claire so that I wouldn't give her lice. Pretty mature, huh? Well I looked at Claire for a response but all she did was give me a sad smile and walked out the door. Every other time I passed her in the hallway on Monday she averted her eyes away from me and pretended to be talking to someone else. I figured after she went out of her way to give me a make-over and tell us personal secrets about herself, that she would have at least valued some sort of friendships with the rest of us. I guess she wasn't lying when she said she couldn't stick up to her friends. I guess it's my own fault for expecting a little too much out of her.

Out of everyone in the Breakfast Club the one person who had hurt me the most was Andrew Clark. He was the one I had honestly thought I had connected with on a spiritual, emotional, and physical level. He is gorgeous and sensitive and a very excellent listener. Andy at least hadn't let his friends make fun of me though; when I walked up to him on Monday they all gave me a confused look, like I shouldn't for the world of me be talking to _the_ Andrew Clark. He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. He did not blink once when he was looking at me; the look in his eyes said that he was sad, ashamed, heart-broken, and most of all…that he was sorry. He just didn't have the guts to date a mutant I guess. I mean we weren't officially dating, but the things that were passed between us – said and unsaid – gave me the impression that I had meant more to him than the others from the Club did. I went home Saturday afternoon expecting a call, or a knock or at least hello when I got to school. But I guess not, and now the only thing I can do is move on.

And then there was Brian Johnson. Brian had been harshly rejected by the other two and by the time I got to him he had no will to talk for (my guess) is fear that he would be rejected once more. I figure though that Brian will come around in time, he's just hurting right now. Brian and I had told each other on Saturday that no matter what the two of us would not break the pact and he is the one person who I completely rely on keeping his word; I just have to be patient for him. He is nursing some pretty serious emotional wounds at the moment so I will wait as long as he needs me to for him to come around.

Now I sit here next to John Bender…the one of the entire group I did not expect to give a shit less about the entire Breakfast Club ordeal, but here he is looking more depressed than I do. I don't think that's it's the Club's rejection of him that is really bothering him, I think that it is Claire's rejection of him that is killing him. From the beginning of the detention you could tell just by the way he looked at her that he felt something in his heart for her; it was obvious. When she finally went and kissed him I think it was just the icing on the cake for John. John has a really shitty home life with a family who doesn't care too much for him; he is more accustomed to pain than love. I got the idea that when Claire came along he started dreaming of better days for himself where he actually could experience some type of love; something to get him through the days. But all that was taken away from him and I also get the impression that maybe he is pissed at himself for ever thinking that way.

I furrowed my brow when I caught him looking at me funny; so I stared at him back with narrowed eyes. He snorted and smirked, "What the hell is your problem?"

"You were staring at me," I replied with a scoff, "What are ya looking at, huh?"

"I dunno it just looked like you were doing some deep thinkin' or somethin'; you don't havta bite my head off!"

"I kinda was…but it wasn't anything important."

He nodded his head in understanding and lit a match off his back teeth to light his cigarette, "did you run into big Bry at all?"

"Yeah I did," I answered, "He's not too happy at the moment."

"And why is that? Didn't ace his math test?" He joked, Bender style.

"That's not funny, John. The others humiliated him that's why he isn't too happy. He was too hurt to even stick around and talk to me so I figure he will come around in time."

He rolled his eyes and frowned, "I shoulda figured."

"Yeah you shoulda, Brian was probably the easiest to snub for them," I grumbled. "That makes me so mad that they treat him that way, especially when they know damn well he is an emotional mess!"

"Hey, I think we all are…and if they want to go back to being totally ignorant then that's fine with me, which just means they aren't worth my time anyways!"

I gave him a small smile, for being the asshole out of the group he sure does have a logical way of making you feel better. He really is a very intelligent guy, even if he doesn't apply it to his school. I looked up at the door when I heard it open…Vernon is back.

"Okay everyone, that's thirty minutes for lunch," He barked. I rolled my eyes and looked at Bender and he just laughed. I pulled out my lunch and looked at him, "You hungry?"

"You ain't havin' cereal on your sandwich today are ya?"

I laughed in spite of myself and looked into his brown eyes, "no…ketchup and potato chips, maybe some mayo."

"I'll just have some chips, if that's okay," he replied with a horror stricken look. I couldn't help but laugh once again, "Open your mind John, Sheesh!"

22222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

It was now about 2:30, so we only had an hour and a half left of detention. We hadn't done too much; played a few games of hangman and tic tac toe, listened to some music out of my walkman, and colored some pictures on some of the school magazines. Of course his pictures were all perverted and mine were more nature-oriented, it was still fun all the same.

"Hey Ally, can I ask you something," He asked cutting me out of my train of thought.

"Yeah, sure…go ahead."

"Did you honestly think that we had a chance?"

"What do you mean?" I asked furrowing my brow.

"Did you honestly think that you and I had a chance with the princess and Sporto?"

"Um, it's more like I hoped that we had a chance, when in all actuality I had my doubts."

His eyes drifted towards his feet and he nodded. He licked his lips before he started speaking again, "I'm really mad at myself. I knew deep down inside that I didn't have a chance with her, but I kept telling myself that I did. I kept on telling myself until I was blind of reality and I'm even more pissed with myself that I'm letting it bother me so much."

"It's a pretty shitty situation isn't it? But don't get pissed at yourself, they are the ones who led us on…we didn't do anything wrong."

"I know Al, but I just really fuckin' liked her, ya know?" he said with an obvious scowl on his face. He was hurting big time.

"I _do_ know, I really liked Andrew too," I started forcing the tears pricking my eyes away, "but I also knew deep down inside that he can get any girl he wants at this school, so I can easily be replaced to him."

"He's stupid," was all Bender said.

I gave him a grateful smile before it fell back to a frown again, "They're all pretty and super thin, they're popular, and they have lots of money. He won't be thinking about me like I think about him. He can easily find someone else…I can't." And before I realized it the tears let go; it was the first time since detention last week that I let have them come.

His face went from soft to intense in a matter of seconds, "Don't you dare cry over him, Allison!" he scolded, "And don't you dare think that some bimbo can give him things that you can't! You're an awesome chick, and you have got a hell of a lot more brains in your head than any student council, prep bitch does! Stop coming down on yourself over him, 'cause if you keep crying I'm going to have to track him down on Monday and kick the shit outta him…"

I laughed through my tears and smiled at him, he was right, "Thank-you."

"You're welcome," he mumbled. "It's not really my thing to say shit like that, so don't be telling people I'm going soft, alright? Consider yourself special." He folded his arms over his chest and looked away, popping his feet up on the table in front of him. His cheeks turned a light shade of pink. He just made me feel so good about myself, and now he's embarrassed! That is so cute! I'm so glad I have a friend in him and a shoulder to lean on. I wonder what everyone else will think when they know we've stuck together.

At least I'll have my friend at my side when the time comes.

TBC


	3. Anger Sets In

Title: And Then There Were Two

Author: TWBasketcase

Summary: On Sunday, Bender reflects about his situation with Allison.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Breakfast Club or the characters.

A/N: Thank you again KushelKitten for your reviews, they are very encouraging. I'm still having a little bit of writer's block for my other story so I am trying to write as much as I can to get out of it. So here's chapter 3, I hope you enjoy! Please feel free to review!

Chapter 3 – Anger Sets In

I picked up my guitar that was leaning against my night stand and started to play; I needed to do something that would get my mind off everything that was going on. A part of me was still feeling terribly hurt after the treatment I got from my so-called friends in The Breakfast Club – the princess and the sport. Another part of me however, feels kinda good that I know I still have a friend in Allison, and _possibly_ even Bry. It's been six days since Monday and it's only now that the anger is really starting to set in. I turned the small desk lamp on that sat on my old night table and pulled an ash tray closer. I grabbed a smoke out of my pack and lit it as it hung loosely from my lips. I have been smoking a lot more the past couple of days; something's telling me I'm stressed! Ha! That's an understatement!

As I strummed the guitar strings up and down to Led Zeppelin's "Stairway to Heaven," I looked around my room; it was pretty poor looking. My carpet was stained and had gone from white to brown. I had an old desk dresser that had two drawers missing and a cracked mirror on top. My once white walls were covered in holes, cracks, and heavy metal posters, while my bed – if you can call it a bed – was a lone mattress and box spring set that sat on the floor with no frame. There was a spring sticking out here and there – with a matching amount of holes – and it was the only thing I had to sit on. I frowned slightly, no wonder Claire doesn't want a guy like me. What did I honestly think I had to offer her?

_Love Maybe?_

Am I really capable of loving a girl like her? Am I really capable of loving, period?

_You would be if she gave you the time of day!_

Shut up brain, you're not making me feel any better! Damn now I'm arguing with myself…I need a joint. I grabbed my pack of rolling papers and the small paper bag I hid in the inside of my mattress. I cut up the leafy bud and sprinkled it into the paper. I rolled it tightly and lit it up…instantly I felt a tad bit calmer. I hated having to resort to smoking up just to keep myself calm, but if I keep up this mood I'm gonna end up with a stomach ulcer. I smoked half of the joint and put it out in my ash tray, then resorted back to playing my guitar. I felt like I was at odds with myself; I felt like I should be moping, but I really don't want to bring myself down…I also feel like I'm stupid for letting them get to me like this. I was John Bender for god's sake! I was the school biggest insensitive asshole, and here I am worrying about a couple of ritchies…and ritchies have never given the time of day to kids like me. So why the hell am I so upset? God dammit, I really wish I didn't have to think like this. I grumbled looking around for something to break…I picked up my ash tray and hurled it against the wall; it left yet another hole and crashed in two pieces to the floor.

"What the hell is that banging down there, boy?" My dad hollered from up in the living room.

_Wonderful I pissed off the beast._

"Nothing, I…uh…dropped something, Dad, but I'm cleaning it!"

"Yeah well ya better, I don't want no damn mess in my house, son!" He yelled back with a slur.

_You're one to talk ya fucking slob, why don't you try picking up after yourself once in awhile!_

I stood from the bed and made my way over to the mess and kicked it into the closet quickly; no use in giving my old man something to bitch about. I frowned slightly as I stood in the middle of the room; I couldn't help but start getting down on myself again. I was poor, dirty, and an asshole with no future. My old man sure as hell wasn't going to pay for any college, and I don't think failing a grade will get ya a scholarship easily either. I'll probably end up working in a Mickey D's for the rest of my life. I scoffed; let's not think about that now…that's well…disturbing.

_Why don't ya focus on something that makes ya happy, John?_

Like what, I've tried everything!

_What about Allison, you'll get to see her at school tomorrow!_

I raised one brow and went back to take a seat on my bed. I wonder if this 'friendship' is gonna go anywhere? It'll probably only be until graduation or something and then I'll never see her again, so what's the big deal, right?

Well she does kinda need me right now too, she's pretty hurt just like me, and for all the same reasons too…

Come to think of it, I got a lot more in common with that girl than I thought. We both just got dumped like a bucket of water; we're both pretty self conscious – _although she has no reason to be_; we both have real shitty home lives and live in shitty ends of town; and we're both lunatics. Maybe this is better than I originally thought! I raised my eyebrows and rubbed my chin, if fact she's a hell of a lot cooler than most of the chicks I've ever dated or was friends with for that matter.

_And you did get all soft when she started crying._

Well, I did get pretty pissed…not soft…when I seen her cry, but that was because she was crying over _him_…and _he_ DOES NOT deserve to be cried over. She was so damn nice to him and he had to shit on her; jocks like him always treat people like that. I think I've lost count of how many times a car full of jocks has pulled over while I'm walking down the street; there would always be like six of them jumping out to kick the shit out me. 6 on 1; they're a bunch of assholes and they don't deserve good people like Allison.

I grumbled silently to myself and sat up against the wall. I began hearing faint yelling from upstairs where my parents were.

_Here they go again._

When I heard a loud crash I knew that was my cue to go up there and make sure my ma was okay. I took two steps at time and swung open the basement door. She was on the floor again cradling herself as my old man stood over her.

"Hey Dad, what the hell is your problem now?"

"Stay out of it, boy!" he yelled.

"No, I won't stay out of it, not when my own mother is on the floor pleading for you to leave her alone…what kinda son do you take me for?" I smirked, folding my arms.

"Watch that tone, smart ass!" He spun around shaking a finger at me. This is how these arguments always go; he yells at her for doing something 'wrong'…she 'talks back' to him…he hits her…I have to get in the middle of it so that he won't hurt her…then he hits me, and it ends. My life is just a bundle of fucking joy right now.

"Johnny, dear, stay out of it please!" my mother cried, sobbing into her hands. She hates when I stick up to him for her.

"Dad, just leave her alone will ya?"

Surprisingly he left it at that. He grunted, then walked to the fridge and grabbed his six pack and headed out the door. I approached my mother quickly and helped her to her feet.

"Are you alright?" I asked her.

She quickly tucked her dark hair behind her ears and straightened out her long dress, "Yeah, I'm fine sweetheart…just go back to your room."

I furrowed my brow, "How can you just pretend he's not hurting you?"

Her eyes flew to the floor and she folded her arms across her chest, "When you get older and you fall in love you'll understand better."

I shook my head, scowled and turned to go back down the stairs. She still thinks I'm dumber than a brick. I know damn well if someone treated me like that I sure as hell wouldn't stick around.

As I closed the basement door behind me a realization suddenly came to me; I fell for Claire and she's treatin' me like shit, and here I am all hung up over it. I'm sitting around moping and sulking when there are definitely other people out there who are getting their hearts stepped on and thrown around worse than I am. My thoughts went back to my mother as I continued down the stairs and into my bedroom. She's getting beat up, raped and verbally assaulted on a regular basis and keeps her chin up…and here I am acting like my world is over just because some stuck up bitch doesn't think I'm good enough to talk to her. My stomach turned in disgust; I'm more pissed off now than anything, Claire doesn't deserve to be grieved over. All the sadness and betrayal I was feeling finally left my heart, now I just had to get over being so angry at myself. I was pretty damn selfish, I you ask me. Fuck her, it's her loss…_she_ doesn't deserve _me_!

_Well that's one problem solved!_

I smiled happily and lit another cigarette as I plopped down on my bed. There are a whole ton of other chicks out there I could date…cool ones who wouldn't be ashamed of me and would like me for who I am. I was officially over the Breakfast Club. I got Allison, a couple of other friends, and my pride left.

_Come to think of it, Allison ain't that bad._

I shifted my eyes around the room and took another puff off my smoke. Nah, she ain't in to me like that…she's my friend. Besides, she's weird.

_No, she's an individual._

I gulped, that's true. I shifted my eyes around once again. She did look pretty good when Claire did her up…then again she looked pretty good before then too. I don't know why she said she was invisible, I always noticed her. Even before the detention, during regular school hours I always noticed her. I guess she just intrigued me; she was definitely different, but it's not in a bad way. I grinned half heartedly and narrowed my eyes before taking one last puff off my smoke and put it out. We'll just have to see how it goes I guess. I'll see her tomorrow and we can talk…then again I'll probably see Claire tomorrow too. Dammit Bender, stop thinking about Claire! GOD! Why is everything so fucking confusing?

I grumbled quietly and pulled off my shirt and shoes. While struggling with my pants, I somehow managed to flick my lamp off without falling over. I crawled under my blankets and threw my pillow over my head…I'll figure all this shit out in the morning. I squeezed my eyes shut and pushed away all my thoughts…a peaceful sleep is exactly what I need. And in no time I was in my dream world.

TBC


	4. Getting Over You

**Title**: And Then There Were Two

**Author**: TWBasketcase

**Summary**: From Allison's POV…Monday April 2, 1984.

**Disclaimer**: Once again…I do not own The Breakfast Club…or else my name would be John Hughes.

**A/N**: I think I am gonna make this a longer story because I have a lot of ideas for it. I'll be updating "The World…" real soon; I've got an idea where I want it to go. Thank-god! I hate writer's block. Anyways, thanks to all my reviewers, you guys are my faithful inspiration! Here's chapter 4, enjoy and please R&R.

Chapter Four – Getting Over You

I wasn't as apprehensive about going to school this morning knowing now that it won't end up being anything like it was last week. A part of me went to sleep a little easier Saturday night after learning that I wasn't the only one humiliated last week, and that by no means I would be feeling humiliated alone. Sunday was a peaceful day for me; I painted some pictures around my room and bathed my cat. It was a lot of fun. But now the fun is over for Monday is here again and I have to go through another hellish day of school.

I reached the parking lot of the school and looked around; _I wonder if John is here yet?_

"Allison!" I heard a gruff voice call from behind me. I spun around and saw Bender with a goofy grin on his face standing with two of his friends. They were puffing on a joint and staring in my direction. I gave him a small wave and began to walk towards him.

"Hey John."

"How's it goin'?" He asked raking his fingers through his hair.

"Fine." I replied.

"Oh this is J.P. and this is Dez," he said motioning awkwardly to the two kids standing next to him. J.P. looked like the typical stoner; long dirty brown hair, squinty eyes, a goofy smile, skinny, a torn black jean jacket and matching pants. Dez was pretty good looking; he had blonde hair, a nose ring, bright blue eyes, he was about 6'1" and had a pretty strong build. I smiled at both the guys, "I'm Allison."

Dez wiggled his eyebrows at me while J.P. didn't seem to notice…well, just about anything. I ignored them and looked at Bender again, "You goin' to class today?"

"Maybe I will, maybe I won't," he replied shrugging.

We stood in silence for a few moments. "Well, I'm going to go in; I guess I will see you guys later."

"Well, wait, I'll come with you," Bender blurted.

"Well okay."

He bid farewell to his buddies and we made our way up the small hill of the parking lot to the side entrance of the school. He seemed to be in a pretty good mood today; which I find kinda awkward after his depressing mood on Saturday.

"So what did you do on the weekend?" I asked him, breaking the silence between us.

"Not too much actually just kinda hung out with myself." He shrugged, "nothing too spectacular really happens in the Bender household on Sundays. Are you feeling any better?"

"Yeah sort of, but I'm afraid it won't last long if I see _him_ today."

He furrowed his brow and blinked, "You aren't worried about _him_ still, are you?"

"No…just a little sad is all."

He narrowed his eyes at me briefly and then nodded, "Good, because I am officially over all of them clowns."

I laughed in spite of myself, "Well that's good," He grabbed the door and held it open, "wouldn't want ya getting your panties in a bunch, Bender."

He narrowed his eyes playfully and let go of the door; it was about two inches away from hitting me right in the face. "You little bastard!" I laughed, giving him a slap on the shoulder. He dodged my next shot and led the way further into the hallway. We were still laughing and chasing each other when we turned the corner and ran right into Claire.

"Sorry," she mumbled quietly. I watched Bender closely to see his reaction.

"No I'm sorry for getting in the way of the almighty princess," Bender smirked giving a mock bow, "Don't say sorry to me, _someone might see you_!" he hissed. Claire glanced at me momentarily with foggy eyes. I opened my mouth to speak, but before I could she took off. I felt bad for a second, but remembering the way she acted towards me a week ago all the guilt I had felt was soon replaced with relaxation. I guess she kinda deserved it.

John rolled his shoulders and looked back at me and shrugged. I guess he really didn't care anymore. I smiled at him and we continued our trek to our lockers.

"So your friends seem…nice."

"Meh, J.P. is a dumbass and Dez is my best friend, he is kinda cool I guess."

I smiled, "I kinda figured, he's pretty cute," I gave him a wink.

He scoffed, "He's an asshole."

Something flashed in his eyes for a brief second before he shrugged. "Well it's time to move on, right?" I asked him as the bell rang, "See ya later John." I turned and walked in the direction of my first period class.

44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

I sat down in my usual seat and pulled out my sketch book. I have art first period; art is my favorite class, so I never minded coming to my homeroom. Since its advanced arts the teacher doesn't do very much teaching; he is more or less there for pointers, opinions, and grading. I flipped through the pages of the book until I reached my most recent drawing; it was of a woman who was holding her heart in her hands. I started the picture last week when I was hurting and I felt as if my heart was ripped out. I gazed at the picture momentarily before I scrunched up my face; this isn't something I would normally draw…it's a little too hostile for me. I flopped my book back down on my desk and blew my bangs out of my face; maybe I will just use this as a free period today.

So John Bender had kept his word today and introduced me to his friends; I don't think he will ever know how much that means to me. I smiled to myself and started to aimlessly doodle. I was so glad I got one thing accomplished today and that was to be courageous enough to keep my end of the pact. I too often get very shy when the odd occurrence happens that someone talks to me. I mean I've had friends before, but I was just a little girl. I have spent so much time with myself the last couple of years that it's almost alien for me to socialize.

It seemed as if every time I built up the courage to socialize it always blows up in my face. Last Saturday was a prime example of just that. So when I made the pact with John on Saturday I felt a mixture of emotions; one part of me was cheering that someone still thought I was worth their time, whereas another part of me was scolding myself for believing him. Now the only thing I'm scolding myself about is doubting him.

I pushed my hair back with my fingers and looked up at the ceiling...today was the day I was moving on from the Breakfast Club; as much as it helped me, hurt me, or excited me, I needed to move on. Today was also the day I moved on from Andrew Clark. John's words echoed in my mind:

_Don't you dare cry over him, Allison! And don't you dare think that some bimbo can give him things that you can't! You're an awesome chick, and you have got a hell of a lot more brains in your head than any student council, prep bitch does! Stop coming down on yourself over him!_

I smiled; I could get another guy if I wanted to right? I mean if I really applied myself I could meet someone new.

_Although he may not be as sensitive or good looking as Andrew is._

I pouted to myself; I need Andrew Clark out of my head! I looked around the art room at the other students, when I noticed that John's friend Dez was sitting about three seats down by himself. I intentionally cleared my throat. His head flew around until his eyes met mine and he grinned. He packed up his stuff and moved over to sit beside me.

"Allison, right?"

"Yeah,"

He gave me a huge grin, "This class blows the big one, doesn't it?"

I gave him a small smile, "this is my favorite class."

"Maybe because you are actually good at it…I can't even draw a stick person properly!" He laughed, I joined him and soon we were getting along in a conversation.

"So where did a pretty girl like you meet an ass like Bender?" He asked with a smirk.

I blushed slightly, "detention, actually."

"Well he does live in there," he replied rolling his eyes, "How did you end up in an all day detention?"

"You're gonna have to get to know me a little better than that before I tell you," I grinned mischievously.

He winked and nodded in understanding. This guy is pretty cute, and he is funny too. I smiled.

"So what are you doing at lunch time, Allison?"

I shrugged my shoulders and blinked, "I haven't really made any plans."

"Well how about I meet you at your locker with John and you can hang out with us?"

I shrugged again, "If it's okay with you guys then I don't mind…"

"Great," he interrupted. I glanced at him with raised eyebrows.

I told him where my locker was and we parted ways when the bell rang. Not only did I stay friends with John, but his friends seem to be accepting me into their group pretty smoothly. The only thing I have left to do now is just talk to Brian and let him know that I am there for him. I was feeling pretty good about myself at the moment; that was of course until I met up with Andrew Clark.

He gazed at me with a sad look in his eyes. He was alone and none of his friends were around…in fact no one was really around except the last few people walking towards their second period class. I nodded my head at him, "Hey."

"Hi," he said softly.

"You really hurt me you know."

"I know and I'm sorry," he said quietly.

"Really Andrew? Because I don't recall you giving one shit less every time I saw you last week." I reached into my bag and grabbed the blue school sweater and the championship patch and gave them to him.

He looked up at me with unshed tears filling his eyes. "Don't make this any harder for me than it already is, okay?" I pleaded.

"I don't regret kissing you, Allison. I really like you I do…it's just…" he stared at me looking for an answer. It was so hard for me to watch him look so sad, when I know damn well nothing will ever come from it.

"It's embarrassing for you? You're ashamed? What is it Andy?"

"It's complicated," He stated simply.

I shook my head at him, "There's your stuff back, I'm sorry I ever got the idea from you that I meant something. And don't come out saying I did mean something, because I don't…if I did things would be different right now." Tears were now pricking my eyes. This is a lot harder than I thought it would be; but it has to be done.

"You were right."

I furrowed my brow in confusion, "What do you mean?" I asked not really wanting to hear the answer.

"I can't think for myself and I'm kicking myself everyday for not being strong enough to do that. If I had some balls I would be a happy man right now. And I want you to know that I think I am missing out on the best thing that could have ever happened to me."

I couldn't hold back my emotions anymore and the tears started to fall, "Well Andrew I just want you to know that you ripped my heart out. You stole it, and the longer I stand here and talk to you the longer I think that it's going to take me to get it back."

"I'm so sorry," he said, and I could tell that he was sincere; it just killed me to know that he just wasn't strong enough to stand up for me.

More tears fell down my cheeks, "I'm sorry too, Andy." I slipped my bag back on my shoulder and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. With that I turned around and continued the way I was going; I walked away from him and I wasn't turning back…no matter how much it killed me.

TBC


	5. What the Hell?

**Title**: And Then There Were Two

**Author**: TWBasketcase

**Disclaimer**: I do not own The Breakfast Club…life would be so nice if I did :-(

**Warning**: Swearing used in this chapter.

Chapter 5 – What the Hell?

"Hey man!" I heard Dez holler at me as he slapped my back. I was on my way to second period when he caught up with me.

"Hello Desmond, what can I do for your pansy ass!" I asked.

"Ha, ha, ha. I just thought I could walk with my best buddy in the whole world to second period, you don't have to be so hostile!"

"What do you want?"

"What you think just because I'm being nice that I want something?" he said trying to look and sound innocent but failing miserably. I smirked at him and crossed my arms, "Yeah, I do."

His shoulders slumped in defeat and he rubbed his hands across his forehead, "Look Bender, I _do_ want to ask you something."

I narrowed my eyes at him and furrowed my brow. Something is telling me I'm not going to like this very much. "Sure, whatever, just fucking spit it out already, man."

"Your friend…Allison…you don't have a thing with her, do ya?"

I raised my eyebrows at him, who the hell is he fooling? She wouldn't date someone like him; he's a total prick! Besides, he would by no means treat her right, why the hell should I let him go near her? "No, I don't have _anything_ with her…she's my friend, dude." I replied, extremely annoyed for some reason.

We walked into our English class and took our seats at the back. "Holy, dude, take a chill pill…I was only asking a question!"

I snapped my head around so I was facing him, "I am totally fucking calm! What the hell do you want to know for anyways?"

He put his hands up in defense, "I just wanted to know because I think she's hot…and I can definitely tell she wants me." He said matter-of-factly.

Now I was really getting annoyed, "Is that so?"

He grinned, "I know so."

"I thought you were with Amy…and Summer at that!"

"Nah, I'm just doin' them…they're both sluts." He said nonchalantly.

I widened my eyes, "Well if that's what you want Allison for then I'd advise that you better back off, she ain't like that!"

He raised his eyebrows and rolled his eyes, "Whatever dude."

I turned around in my chair and scowled; who the hell does this guy think he is? There is no way in hell I'm gonna let this guy play her like that; especially when she is still getting over Sporto – who wasn't any better might I add.

"Well she wants to hang out with us at lunch, so we gotta pick her up at her locker." He added.

I spun back around and glared at him, "When were you talking to her and when did you decide to make these plans?"

"First period…she invited me to sit with her."

"So is this how its gonna be, Dez? I introduce you to one chick and you are trying to get down her pants already?" I shook my head in disgust.

"What the hell are you so pissed off for dude? I've seen you do the exact same thing with girls…what's so special about this one, anyways?"

I glared at him, "You know what, do whatcha want…I don't have to fucking explain anything. I'm just gonna sit back and laugh when she shoots you down."

"We'll see about that Bender. Don't be so jealous dude; if she likes me over you then you can have one of my other chicks."

I shook my head; this guy has to be one of the biggest morons on the planet.

5555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

We made our way towards Allison's locker and it took just about everything in me not to deck the guy next to me. I was still reeling about the conversation from earlier, but I keep telling myself that she is not my girlfriend so he can go for her if he wants to. That doesn't mean I won't beat the bloody pulp out of him if he hurts her. I shook my head of the thoughts when I caught sight of her; something was wrong.

"Hey Ally, what's up?"

She looked up at me with puffy eyes and I knew right away what was up. "It was _him_, wasn't it?"

She nodded her head and grabbed her jacket and lunch out of her locker, "I don't wanna talk about it right now though, okay?"

I nodded my head in return and gave her a smile. Her eyes brightened a little bit and she said a silent thank-you.

Dez just looked at the two of us completely confused, he looked at me for an explanation but all I did was mouth the words 'fuck you'.

He shook his head and gave me a dirty look. Serve's ya right you stupid bastard!

"So what are we doing?" Allison asked me quietly.

"Well we can go sit on the bleachers if you want, it's really quiet out there…and we may run into Brian out there."

She nodded her head in approval and we made our way down the hallway to the back entrance of the school.

5555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

We made ourselves cozy on the set of bleachers furthest from the school; Allison was unpacking her lunch and I was busy rolling a joint for myself.

As I sparked up my joint I looked at Dez, he had a completely horrified look on his face. I raised one eyebrow in total confusion and looked around. What the hell! I followed his line of vision and it fell on Allison.

"Why the hell are you looking at her like that?" I snapped the both of them out of their concentration. She seemed startled and looked at me confused.

"What are you eating?" he asked.

"Well it looks like a pickle you dip shit…and some chocolate pudding," I answered for her annoyed.

"You always dip dill pickles in pudding?" He asked bewildered.

"Sure," she replied shrugging and taking another bite. I shot Dez a look and scowled. Of course he didn't hesitate to scowl right back.

"Are you gonna give me some of that?" he asked me annoyed, referring to my doobie. I raised my eyebrows, "No, you can get your own…what are you a vulture?"

"Very funny," he replied with an obvious look of frustration. I looked over to Allison and grinned when I caught her laughing at him under her breathe. I looked over her shoulder and I noticed a lone figure about thirty feet away, "Hey Ally, look," I said pointing. She looked in the direction and stood up from the bleacher, "Brian!" she yelled. I didn't even think it was possible for her to be that loud.

"Brian!" She yelled again when he didn't turn around the first try. I stood up, "Hey dork!" I screamed. That time he turned around and we both waved at him, "Get your scrawny ass over here!" Allison laughed when he pointed to himself and looked around. That kid is somethin' else.

Allison jumped down the bleachers and made her way over to him cheerily. He looked pretty happy about it, which was cool…I didn't mind being the kid's friend.

"Hello guys, how are you doing?" He asked unsure about himself. I grinned at him and moved my feet from the bleacher ahead of me and motioned for him to sit.

"Come smoke this joint with me, kid."

"During school hours? Is it really a good idea?"

"Bry, you need it so sit your ass down; I'm not gonna tell ya again."

"So you're gonna smoke your shit with him and not with me?" Dez asked in disbelief.

"Yeah I am, so bite me."

"Don't tell me you're still mad at me about earlier, man. It was a totally innocent comment."

"What did you say?" Allison asked suddenly.

"I just told him that you have the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen in a woman," he said, looking completely honest. A slight blush rose up in her cheeks and I couldn't help but sit there open mouthed; I seriously hope she is not falling for his bullshit.

I looked at Brian and he just shrugged, "So you guys are still friends?" Bry asked obviously trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, we are…we aren't cowards like some people." I replied rolling my eyes.

He let out a small sigh of relief, "That's really good because I felt completely stupid all week. I mean, I thought I was the only one who tried."

"Trust me, your not. You can hang out with us whenever you want; we don't mind."

He gave me a huge appreciative smile, and shook my hand roughly. I laughed at him, "that doesn't change the fact you're a dork though."

"Coming from you Bender, I take that as a compliment." I laughed out loud at his comment and focused my attention back to Allison. She looked kind of sad and I shot her a questionable look. She must have noticed because she piped up, "Why did you get mad?"

Okay, I'm confused, "Mad about what?"

"He got mad because I broke up with my girlfriend so I can ask you to a party on Friday," Dez answered. I widened my eyes in shock, and once again my jaw dropped. Is he really saying this shit? Brian must have noticed the tension because he got up to leave, "I got some studying I have to do guys so…I dunno I guess I will see you guys around and all…" I waved him off and he left, I still couldn't take my eyes away from him. What a filthy fucking snake!

"You wanna take me to a party?" She asked unsurely.

"Yes I do; in fact it would be my pleasure to take you."

She gave him a bright smile and told him she would think about it; I could not believe this shit! Can't she see that he is lying through his rotten teeth? I groaned loudly in frustration and the two of them shot their eyes my way.

"You're kidding me right?" I asked disbelievingly.

"I'm not," Dez replied. I turned my head to Allison and gave her a questioning look, "What's wrong with that, John? You told me to move on from _him _and now you don't even want me to be happy!" She asked in total sadness.

I smirked, "It's nothing like that…you have to understand…"

"Save it, Bender." She said completely upset. She picked up her bag and stormed down the bleachers and back to the school. I frowned and rubbed my face in my hands; this was not happening. I turned my head to face Dez and my eyes were shooting daggers. If looks could kill I think I would kill him every single way possible to kill a human. Then he laughed. He laughed right in my face.

"I told you, dude, she wants me so bad," he gave me a smirk, "and I think you're jealous because you aren't going to be the one crawling down her pants!"

That was the straw that broke the camel's back; I heaved him up by the front of the shirt and my fist connected squarely with his jaw. He stumbled down the bottom four rows and landed in a heap. He may be bigger than me but I could take him on any bad day.

"You better watch what you say you piece of fucking shit!"

He got up and dusted his pants off, "I'm a true friend Bender, I ain't gonna hit you back…I got the girl, that's all I need from you!" And with that he spun around and walked back to the school.

"You're gonna regret that you ever pulled this shit, Dez!" I yelled after him. It was no use though; he just gave me the finger and kept walking. Great now Allison's mad at me, he totally fucked off; and I know his intentions are no good…_no good at all_…

What the hell am I going to do?

TBC


	6. Heart of Glass

**Title**: And Then There Were Two

**Author**: TWBasketcase

**Disclaimer**: Blah, blah, blah, I don't own them, blah, blah, blah. I also don't own the chapter title, 'Heart of Glass' it's a song by Blondie. If you love 80's tunes you should check out Blondie, they're great.

**Summary**: Allison is pissed…what is she gonna do?

**A/N**: I'm getting a lack of reviews for this story and it makes me lose my motivation to write it. My guess is that because it's not an Andy/Ally & John/Claire story people aren't really giving it a chance. Well for those of you who are reading it I am going to keep going…just please do this author a tiny favor and drop me a line! Long live the Breakfast Club fandom, and keep the hope alive!

**Chapter 6 – Heart of Glass**

I stepped into my bedroom and slammed the door behind me. I must have broken some sort of record this week by getting hurt by so many 'friends' in such a short amount of time. It was so hard for me to let go of Andrew, and then trust John to keep the pact; I think I finally understand why I hear so many women say guys are stupid and insensitive.

Why did John have to get so upset about Dez? The guy was being so nice to me and saying all of the right things…John is sitting around and telling me to move on but HE won't even let me! I let out a frustrated sigh and fell heavily on my bed…why me?

I turned over and put on a Smith's album and flopped back down to continue staring at my ceiling; just when I finally think I can put all of the confusing thoughts behind me it has to start again. All it took was one invitation to a party for more drama to start. I now remember why I kept myself isolated from the rest of my peers. That didn't make me a basket case; I think that made me smart.

I understand that life is full of drama and emotion, hell I guess you could say that life was giant emotional rollercoaster. Whatever life is full of though I don't know if I want to be part of it. It hurts too much to involve yourself and your business with other people. I guess you could say I have a heart of glass; a beautiful specimen but could be shattered with wrong move.

I never put as much trust in someone then when I made that pact with John in the library on Saturday. I thought I could trust him with my heart and my feelings; I thought he was going to be there as a friend. He had to start shit though…it was so frustrating when Dez complimented me and John actually had the nerve to smirk and scoff at him. Am I ugly? Do I deserve to be laughed at? What did I do to deserve insults instead of compliments? I always minded my own business, I was never mean to anyone; I don't like to judge people and I don't like to put people down, so why do people do that to me? I'm just like every other girl…difference is that I have the guts to show my true colors.

I tear slid down my cheek and before I knew it another one fell, followed by another, then another. I hate to cry and I really don't want to cry over other people but I just can't help it. First Claire lets her friends chew me out, then Andrew breaks my heart, and now John is being a total jerk to me. John had me fooled…no…he had me _convinced _that he was gonna stick around and be there for me. No, he has to go around and make me feel like a total idiot.

Then there is Dez. I smiled and wiped a few stray tears away; Dez really knows how to lighten up my mood. He sat with me in art and from the second I started talking to him he made me feel important, like he actually had genuine interest in me. He told me that I had beautiful eyes and that he dumped his girlfriend just so he could go to a party with me. That was a pretty bold move on his part and I would be a pretty mean bitch if I turned him down.

I still can't figure out why John acted the way he did though. He acted as if he was totally disgusted by the way Dez was talking to me and I can't help but wonder if he was disgusted with Dez for saying that stuff to me or with me for listening to it. There couldn't be more to this story, could there? Nah, I gotta keep in mind that John Bender can be a huge asshole and who's to say that he couldn't be a total prick to me to?

I smirked and picked up my kitty; that happened to be lying right at my feet on my bedroom floor. "Hey there, Petey," I pet the overweight cat with love. He was my most trustworthy friend; I can talk to him and he will always listen and no matter what he would never judge me. He is the prettiest cat that I have ever seen; he is a smokey grey color with medium length hair, and has the most gorgeous green eyes. I nuzzled my nose into the top of his head as he purred, "I'm glad you aren't like other boys, Petey." He just purred and slumped over onto his side wanting to be pet. I rolled my eyes and gave him a belly rub; I guess he at least deserves that in return. But then again, you can't always get what you want. I've learned that lesson more than I would have liked to this past week.

The one thing I just can't get over is John; there was just something totally weird about him. I know I have been bitching about him already but I just can't get over it. He was acting as if he would rather be choking on something then listening us talk to each other. Is it out of jealousy? Maybe it is out of fear? Maybe he's mad because he still feels lonely without Claire and I have someone who is interested in me already? I sighed and shook my head; that can't be it…I hear he has like a million girlfriends.

Oh well, I can't let him get to me; I am my own person and I don't need people like him bringing me down. I am not going to cry over the things he says to me and I am not going to let him hurt my feelings.

I got Brian as a friend still, and I know damn well that he would not be pulling this shit with me.

I also have Dez; tall, handsome, and rebellious Dez. The same Dez who is interested in dating me; unless he is an Academy Award winning actor then I know that he must be sincere.

I've made up my mind…I'm going to the party with him; whether John Bender likes it or not.

TBC


	7. A Plan Unfolds

**Title**: And Then There Were Two

**Author**: TWBasketcase

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the Breakfast Club

**Summary**: Bender's turn to vent his emotions; what is he going to do?

**A/N**: Please, please R&R!

**Chapter 7: A Plan Unfolds**

Even though the fight with my friends happened two days ago I was still seething about it. Dez was still laughing in my face every time I saw him and Allison hasn't spoken a word to me since – with the exception of the occasional holler and insult. Apparently she has decided to go to the party with Dez after all and for some reason I have this sinking feeling in my gut that something real shitty is going to happen.

I _know_ something shitty is gonna happen.

I have known Dez since I was about ten and since the day I met him I haven't trusted a single fiber of his being. Allison may think that I am being an asshole but she doesn't know what I know. I have tried time and time again to talk to her; I pushed so hard to talk to her today at school that I actually brought her to tears and she told me I was jealous. She thinks I'm pissed about it because she decided to date my friend and I don't like it. That is part of it but it's because I know he does not have any good intentions with her; he wants to get down her pants and I KNOW that he will go whatever distance he can to do so.

I've came to the realization over the last two days that I really do care about her and the last thing I want is for her to get her heart broken again. She is a really nice chick who wouldn't hurt a fly if she had the chance to and it makes me furious that someone would want to do that to her. She is the last person I know on this planet that would deserve that.

I lay back on my bed with a cigarette hanging loosely between my lips; I have been spending a lot of time in my room over the last two days simply thinking about this situation. Under normal circumstances I would have no problem with her dating – I may get a little jealous but that's beside the point – but she is taking a huge risk here and I don't think she realizes that.

I sighed and raked a hand through my hair; I've never felt this over protective about a chick…not even my ex's. Allison just seems so… vulnerable and exposed. Suddenly I feel very sick knowing that I used to be that way with girls myself. Ever since Claire I have told every "considered" girl that it was over. I have come to the realization – with the help of the Breakfast Club – that those girls have just as many feelings as I do. I may be getting soft, I dunno, the point is I'm over that shit and I'm not about to let one of my friends fall victim to someone like Dez.

I need to do something about this…something big. I need to make her see the light before something bad happens to her. I only have less than two days to do so, and I need to think hard.

I picked up my guitar and slowly began to strum the strings. My guitar and a nice size joint should do me some good. I spun up a fatty and slowly savored the taste. I get annoyed with myself when it comes to my dependency on the 'green' but I'm a little too stressed right now to worry about that.

I could just beat the shit out of the guy and shake some sense into Allison; but that would probably just piss her off even more. I don't want to piss her off but if that's what I have to do to make her realize that she needs to trust my word then so be it. Even if she never talks to me again that is fine; as long as I know that I kept her safe and I won't have this burdening my conscience I'm totally okay with the consequences.

I could just run all the way to her house and get down on my knees and beg for her not to go. Ha! Wouldn't that be a pathetic sight? She would probably throw a shoe at me or something and slam the door in my face. Although that is an amusing thought, it's probably not a good idea.

I'm surprised she actually accepted the invite. Parties that Dez and I attend are usually full of booze, sex, drugs, and rock and roll. With the exception of the rock and roll, I know she is definitely not into that other shit. She is cool like that; she is a free spirited, happy girl who doesn't need to fuck herself up to have fun. Just a week and a half ago in detention I saw her smiling and laughing just drawing pictures. Of course, she did shake dandruff all over the paper for a 'snowy' effect, but still, the point is she has fun just being herself. I can't really see her going to a party of that magnitude. Dez really must have put her into some kind of trance. Of course with the heart break from Sporto any old chap could have probably come and swept her off of her feet.

Which really pisses me off.

I rose to feet and approached my dart board. I hung up a picture of Dez that I had found under my bed onto the center of the board; it was taken two years ago at the skateboard park. There was some bands playing and my ex-girlfriend had taken all sorts of pictures and left them at my house. What better way to put them to use then to destroy them! I grabbed a handful of the pointy darts and began throwing them at the picture. Most of them hit him in the chest, two in the face and one lucky one to the nuts. If only I could hurt him that bad in reality.

It would pleasure me greatly.

I'm still pretty shocked that I am acting this way towards him; it's really outta character for me to be freaking out this way. What the hell _is_ wrong with me anyways?

_She is your friend and you need to know that she is going to be okay._

I nodded at my own thought. I swung my body away from the dart board towards my old desk dresser where my phone sat. I dialed a number quickly and waited for someone to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Hey…is Mikey there?"

"Yeah this is," came the gruff reply. Mikey is an old friend of mine who is two years older than me, I hang out with him every now and again, and besides getting rowdy when he drinks (which is often) he can be a pretty cool guy.

"Hey dude, it's Johnny,"

"Hey Bender, what's up bro?"

"I just have a quick question for ya…you know where any parties are this weekend, Friday in particular?"

"Uh…yeah there's like three of them. Dooly, Banks, and Jimbo are all having parties, man."

"Alright cool…thanks a lot dude."

With that last comment I hung up the phone and smiled to myself; I got a party to crash this Friday!

TBC


	8. The Party

**Title**: And Then There Were Two  
**Author**: TWBasketcase  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Breakfast Club  
**A/N**: Thanks for the reviews! You made me feel better!

**Chapter 8 – The Party**

I stood in front of my bathroom mirror and let out a sigh. I have been trying to get ready for this damn party for about an hour now and I just can't seem to be happy with my appearance. I must have changed out of at least four outfits already and I am about ready to pull my damn hair out! Giving another glance to the mirror I decided that this would have to do. I decided on a denim knee length skirt and my black cardigan sweater. I pulled my hair back into a headband and used some 'black shit' on my eyes. I was pretty nervous about this party because I know what kinda shit goes on at these get togethers but I also feel comfortable around Dez, for I have been hanging out with him all week, and he seems really sweet. At least I know if anything gets out of hand he will be there and I could feel a little more comfortable.

He told me this afternoon that he would be here to pick me up at about 8 o'clock and it was now a few minutes after. The minutes were starting to seem like hours and my hands were getting awfully clammy. My knees were bouncing and I am trying to crack my knuckles for the sixth time – they kinda hurt now. I let out a heavy breathe and stared at the door; I was hoping maybe if I stared at it long enough it would make a noise. My heart was pounding harder and harder and I was getting to the point where some silly thoughts started to enter my head.

What if it was all just a joke? What if he forgot? What if he found someone else that he would rather go with? What if he got in a car accident on the way here and was really hurt? Oh God! I let out a nervous squeak and threw my hands up to my mouth; I really shouldn't think that way. Finally a knock at the door shook me from my thoughts. I grabbed my bag and ran to the door a little faster than I intended to.

He looked up at me in surprise when I pulled the door open – of course when I say up I don't really mean up considering he is about 8 inches taller than me. I gave him a nervous smile, "Hey,"

"How you doing?" He asked with twinkling eyes.

"Great actually…"

"Are you ready to go?"

I swallowed hard, "Yes."

"Okay well let's get a move on then…" he trailed off extending his arm to me. I smiled appreciatively and hooked my arm through his as we headed out to his car.

88888888888888888888888888888888

We pulled up to the house; it was a lower/middle class type house that was painted green with white shutters, it had a fairly large front porch with a detached garage in the back. It was a two story home and about every light in the house was on. Dez had mentioned that the guy's name was Banks or something…I recognized him as a guy that I had a class with in my sophomore year but has since dropped out.

"Well you ready to go in?" Dez asked quickly.

"Yeah…I guess now is a better time than any," I asked a little perplexed by the question.

He let out a chuckle and opened the passenger side door for me, extending his hand to mine in the process.

"Thanks," I mumbled. He nodded his head in response and led me into the house. I could the muffled sounds of Black Sabbath's "Paranoid" as we got closer to the house and the music only became about eight times louder once the door was opened. I winced at the volume and looked over to Dez, who was already banging his head to the music. He seemed very happy and comfortable in his friend's home so I figured I should follow his lead.

"Wanna beer?" He yelled over the music, leaning a little closer to my ear. A small blush rushed to my cheeks and I choked out, "No thanks, I don't drink."

He gave me a puzzled, yet disappointed look and shrugged, "Okay, wanna coke or something?"

I smiled in response and nodded my head as he got up and walked towards the fridge. I sat down on the nearest couch and took in my surroundings; the house seemed a little run down and it had a stale cigarette smell to it. There were no pictures on the walls and they were painted white; well they were once white, they had a little of a yellow tint to them. The furniture was pretty old, maybe early seventies, and there was a large wooden, circular coffee table. There must have been about forty people here so far, but Dez said the party was going to go pretty late so I guess technically the night was still young. I suppose the house is going to get pretty full tonight and I could only help but wonder if Bender was going to show tonight.

I looked towards the side of the room and noticed two guys standing with another girl; she seemed pretty drunk and was leaning and falling all over the both of them. I often wondered what people saw in getting completely disoriented and making an ass out of themselves. It certainly did not look very appealing. I smirked to myself as she tried dancing to the song playing through the stereo and she landed flat on her ass spilling her drink all over her. She erupted into fit of giggles and lay all the way back on the floor so that she was flat on her back. And people think that I'm weird?

"Here you go," I heard Dez yell from beside me. I turned to face him and noticed he had an entire six pack with him. I smirked; so much for _a_ beer. I hope to god he doesn't end up like that girl over there.

8888888888888888888888888888888

We were now about two hours into the party and so far it really wasn't that bad. Dez and I have been hitting it off rather well and we were cracking jokes and laughing a lot. The house had gotten pretty full and there were a lot of people messed up on drugs and booze; of course the only thing that was really bothering me right now was the fact that I have lost count of how many bottles Dez has gone through…especially since he was supposed to be driving me home tonight. On the contrary though, he can either handle his booze very, very well or he is not even drunk at all yet; at least he doesn't appear to be.

"It's starting to get pretty lively in here, huh?" He asked giving me a gentle nudge.

"Yeah, it's getting really hard to hear you," I yelled back over the music.

"Do you wanna go somewhere a little quieter?" He asked politely.

"Sure, I'm really enjoying talking to you!"

He nodded his head and stood up, just stepping backwards slightly. He extended his hand and I took it standing as well. We made our across the room towards a hallway; we walked by the girl from earlier who seemed to have sobered up a little from sitting in the corner all night. She gave me a slight nod and a smile and I returned the gesture. We continued walking through the hallway and made our way to a room.

Once inside the room with door closed it seemed relatively quieter. I smiled at the softened noise; my head was starting to throb from all the bass. The room was pretty simple – it looked like a parent's bedroom. Just a closet, bed, night table, and an attached bathroom; the walls were painted white and there was a grey carpet. I looked at Dez and he smiled as he took a seat on the edge of the bed, "This is a little better, eh?

I nodded my head in agreement as I made my way over to sit next to him. I can't believe how nice he was being to me. He almost completely ignored his friends all night to sit and have some great conversation with me. He has given me a few nice compliments and I'm surprised at how much of a gentleman this so called criminal is.

"So are you having fun?" He asked with a glint of mischief in his eyes.

"Yeah, it's actually pretty fun. Your friends are pretty crazy."

He laughed at the comment, "They just like to party is all."

I gave him a smile as I caught his gaze. He was staring straight into my eyes and it was making me a little energized. The gaze was soft and he was giving me an even softer smile, and he really did have a nice smile.

"Can I ask you something?"

I raised my eyebrows, "Sure…go ahead,"

"Would you get mad if I decided to kiss you?"

A blush burned up into my cheeks and I looked towards my feet. He lifted a finger to my chin and analyzed my face before his lips made their way to meet mine. It was a soft kiss, and a really great kiss at that. As we parted he looked into my eyes, "You have really sweet tasting lips."

I smiled at him, "that was nice."

"Can we do it again?"

I nodded my head as I leaned in closer to him. This time this kiss was a little more passionate, and he held the back of my neck for support. He went to pull his arms around my waist but I pulled away, "What's wrong?" He asked me with his brows furrowed.

"Nothing, I'm just not ready to move so fast yet."

"We can go slower," he said reaching down to give my jaw a few small pecks. As good looking and charming as this guy is, I don't think that I'm that comfortable just making out with him. My heart is still a little tender from Andy.

"No more, okay?" I pleaded pushing him away.

He narrowed his eyes, "Come on, I really like you…I'm not goin' to hurt ya or anything!"

I nodded my head and looked down at my feet for a few seconds. As soon as I lifted my head back up he crashed another kiss onto my mouth and this time started to push me back towards the bed.

"Dez I said slow down!" I yelled at him. At the moment the door opened and the drunken girl from earlier poked her head full of dark brown hair in. My eyes locked with her chestnut brown ones in a silent plead for help as I tried pushing the bigger guy off of me. Her eyes widened in fear and she quickly closed the door; son of a bitch! Dez grabbed my face and started to kiss my lips again and this time I could really taste the alcohol all over him. When I realized that I was no match for him I had to resort to plan B. I felt around the night table until my hand came in contact with an empty beer bottle. I gripped the neck tightly and swung it so that it connected with the back of his head. He quickly sprung up with a string of curse words directed at me.

I crawled out from underneath him as he tried desperately to regain his composure. I was only another few steps away from the door when I felt him pull roughly on the back of my sweater. I let out a high yelp of shock as I was flung back towards the bed.

"Now what the hell did you do that for, huh?" He asked standing over me. There was fire in his eyes and I was scared for the first time in my life.

"I told you to stop!" I screamed at him.

"And I said I like you!" He yelled back. He grabbed my arms and pinned them down over my head, "And I also told you that I'm not gonna hurt you!"

"Get the fuck off me you dirty pig!"

"Shut the fuck up!" The screamed at a pitch so loud I actually felt like I did lose my voice. He had one of his hands pinning down my arms and the other one gripping the bottom of my skirt.

"You ask a girl on a date and show her a good time and she can't even give anything in return!" He hissed. It was only now that I realized how drunk he actually was, and it was at this moment where I started to kick my legs and squirm my body as best as I could under his grip. I was trying so hard that I was actually starting to get tired.

"Stop moving, you bitch!" He screamed reaching his hand up my skirt.

It was at that exact moment the door flew open; I don't think I've ever been happier to see a very angry John Bender storm in.

TBC in Chapter 9 – Bender's POV


	9. Searching For The Girl

**Title**: And Then There Were Two  
**Author**: TWBasketcase  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Breakfast Club characters.

**Warning**: Foul language used in this chapter

**Chapter 9 – In Search of the Girl**

I grabbed my jacket and headed out the door for the evening. Just as I was walking down the driveway my dad had pulled up returning from work. I pulled a cigarette out of my pocket and lit it up as he stepped out of his old Volvo.

He gave me a nod, "Whattya doin' boy?" he asked.

I exhaled the smoke and shrugged, "Just goin' out for a while," I paused, "I'm tryin' to find a friend."

He nodded his head and pulled a case of beer out of the trunk, "Just keep your ass outta trouble, ya hear?"

I smirked, "Alright, dad…you too."

He shot me a look that said, 'ya better get your ass movin' if you still wanna go'. I gave him a small wave and continued down the driveway to the road. I have three houses to look for tonight…hopefully it doesn't take all night to find the right one. First place first: Jimbo's.

99999999999999999999999

Jimbo's house was the closest so I hit it up first. It looked as if he wasn't having too many people over because only the basement lights were on. I approached the side door and opened it, "Jimbo, ya here?"

"Hey Johnny!" I heard him call from the basement. I took the steps in two down the old rickety steps and was met with a small group of people – about twelve of them in all. There were about three couches surrounding a glass table; there were four chicks on one, two buddies of mine and their girlfriends, and Jimbo with his buddy Brad. They all gave me smiles and nods of acknowledgement. I ignored them and look solely to Jimbo.

"You havin' a shin dig Jim?"

He passed me a joint and I accepted; I scanned the faces of the people in the room…they all seemed baked out of their minds, which didn't surprise me since they were sittin' in Jimbo's basement. Some were familiar, some weren't, either way none of them were Dez and Ally.

"Why you plannin' on staying Bender?" The big man asked cheerily. Jimbo was about 5'10" and weighed about 250 pounds. He was bald headed and probably the funniest person I have ever met. Jimbo was the good shit.

"Uh no actually…I was looking for Dez,"

"You still hangin' around with that shit head?" he asked incredulously, eyes wide.

"Not really, he pulled some shit with me and I have some business to take care of." I replied passing back the joint and folding my arms over my chest.

"Do me a favor and when you find him slug him one good for me, okay bro?"

I nodded my head and spun to walk myself out, "Don't worry big man, he'll be getting' slugged alright."

999999999999999999999999999999

I walked up the sidewalk and the old red brick house finally came into view; house number two was Dooly's. Dooly's party is more than likely going to be the biggest one of the night so I was hoping that I would find my luck here. I ran up the front steps and threw the door open. The first thing that came into sight – rather what fell into my arms – was my ex-girlfriend, Sandy.

She reached her fingers up to my cheek and traced my jaw line, "Hey there Johnny boy…you lookin' for a good time tonight?" She purred giving me a wink and smacking on her gum. I raised an eyebrow and dropped her. She landed in a heap on her knees and shot me a glare, "I see you haven't changed much!" she screeched.

"And I see you still throw yourself at everything with a dick, Sandra. Now if you'll excuse me…" I stepped over her and entered the kitchen. There was a three man chugging contest going on – straight from the kegs. I rolled my eyes and scanned the room. No pig headed idiot and Allison in here.

I moved towards the living room where a couple of guys were jamming around on guitars and people were cheering them on. I waved to my friend Derek as he started ripping apart a solo on his Les Paul. He motioned me over and I shot him a grin.

He handed me a guitar, "Wanna jam with me bud?" He asked with his eyes wide and a slight sweat dripping down his face. He kinda looked like he was on speed or something.

I gave him a smirk, "Hmm…maybe one…" I trailed off.

"Alright!" He yelled as he started playing "Rock and Roll" by Led Zeppelin. I nodded my head to the rhythm and joined him. Zeppelin was one of my favorites; I couldn't really turn it down. I figure I could blow a few minutes off my task at hand to rip out a good song. The group around us started yelling out the lyrics as the two of us played together. I started laughing; I couldn't really help it, I'm a partier through and through. We both started busting out our own solos trying to out do each other. We were goin' so fast it was getting to the point where I couldn't feel my fingers anymore; I think it was safe to say that Lord Jimmy Page would have been proud. A chorus of cheers and whistles met my ears and I couldn't help but break out into a small sweat. When we reached the end of the song I gave him a high five and set down the guitar.

"I'll see ya later Derek!"

"Later days, bro!" He called from behind me. I waved him off and walked towards the back door, if they aren't in the house then the only place left they could be is out back…where the majority of Dooly's parties usually end up. I stepped out the back door and scanned the crowd. The back yard was fairly large; about 3 acres. Porch lights and a bonfire lit up the back yard and the majority of people were standing in groups either attempting to dance to the music on the stereo or blasting joints. I did walk past a few people who were railing some lines of what looked to be coke; I wouldn't know, I'm not really into that shit. I walked a few more steps out into the yard until I spotted Dooly. Dooly was a short guy with a small mohawk. He was only about 5'6" but he was tough as nails. I knew that he could kick my ass on any bad day. His arms were full of tattoos and he was standing around with his shirt off currently showing off his new nipple rings to a pair of fine looking girls.

"Hey Dooly," I called as I approached.

"Hey Bender! How goes it my man?"

I laughed at the goofy expression on his face, "Not much man, wicked party!"

"Aren't they always though?"

I laughed, "Yeah I give you credit man!"

"So what's up, Bender?"

"I'm looking for someone," I said seriously.

He widened his eyes and laughed, "Uh oh, that can't be good,"

I nodded my head with raised eyebrows, "Dez,"

"Heard he was going to Banks' house tonight, I guess he has a new broad or something. I tried talking him into comin' here but he wouldn't."

I sighed in frustration; of course he has to be in the last place on my list, "When did you talk to him?"

"About five to eight," he replied.

"Thanks Dooly!" I called behind my shoulder as I turned away.

"What you ain't stayin' bro?"

"Next time…"

9999999999999999999999999999999999999999

I just about ran the entire eight blocks to Banks' house; the closer I got the worse the sinking feeling in my stomach got. No matter how pissed off Allison was at me this week there was no way in hell I was going to let go in there alone. I hate to say it but, she really is like a glass doll. Her feelings are very fragile and I know that she could be chewed up and spit out real fast at a place like that. She is a creative and independent person but she is just too vulnerable right now.

I approached the green house with white shutters and noticed that this party was pretty much in full swing and may even be bigger than Dooly's. I didn't care for Banks too much; I didn't hate him I just didn't care for him. I ran up the steps and swung open the front door and the music was just going full force. Automatically my head started to throb; I wasn't sure if it was from the music or if it was from the fact I haven't seen her yet.

I scanned the room and noticed a lot of familiar faces; old buddies, current buddies, ex-girlfriends, childhood friends; if this was any other situation I would have loved to sit around and party with these people. I cracked my knuckles and raked my fingers through my hair trying to figure out where to start. I find it kinda funny to know that I was just about everywhere looking but now that I know that they are in this house I feel tense. I looked across the room and noticed my friend Jackie standing in the corner chewing a finger nail nervously. She had her dark hair over her face and when she looked up and met my gaze her brown eyes were burning a hole of fear into my head.

I started to walk towards her and she met me half way, "Hey Jackie, what's up?"

"Nothing," she said rolling her eyes, I'm surprised that she wasn't sloshed, "I just completely sobered up."

I furrowed my brows; she was shifty eyed and sober? Something had to be up, "Something happen?"

She flung her hair over her shoulder and sighed irritably, "Dez is at it again,"

My heart stopped. "What do you mean he is at it again, Jackie?"

She must have noticed how scared I was because she swallowed hard and nervously started playing with her hair, "He's got some chick in the bedroom, and he wouldn't get off of her…I just walked out of the room and I was trying to decide who to get to go in there…" I stormed past her towards the hallway. I spun around quickly.

"Which room is it?" I yelled at her a little more harshly then I intended to.

"That one," she said not telling me exactly which one.

"WHICH FUCKING ROOM IS IT!" I screamed in her face. I felt bad but I can apologize later.

She pointed shakily to the second room on the right and when I was about three feet away from the door I heard a loud yell, "Stop moving, bitch!" I think that was the straw that broke the camels back because I think it was right then that I moved faster than I ever did in my entire life and when I opened the door the only thing that ever made me feel more sick than the scene in front of me was my father pummeling my ma. The second I swung open that door my eyes immediately locked with Allison and I saw fear. Pure, solid fear; he had her arms pinned down and his hand up her skirt. There was fire in his eyes but I don't think it matched the fire in my body right about now.

The next thing I knew I lunged for him; I knocked him right off the bed and onto the floor between the wall. I had one arm clutching his throat as violently as I possibly could and the other just taking random swings at his ugly mug wherever I could. I couldn't think of anything else but to hurt this guy so bad that he will wish he was never even born. I cannot believe he hurt her…he's gonna pay…I'll fuckin' kill him!

I just kept on hitting him repeatedly in the face and I never dared moved my hand off of his throat. He must be pretty tanked or something because his reflexes are so slow he can't even find my arms. I stopped punching him in the face and pulled him up by the shirt. I threw his back against the wall and got only inches away from his face, "You sick little fuck, you are gonna regret this night until the day you fucking rot in the ground!" His eyes were wide and I could tell he was scared. At this particular moment I didn't care how scared he was because he fucked with wrong girl this time. I clenched his shirt tighter and threw him over the opposite side of the bed where his head connected with a night table on the way down.

I jumped over the bed and stood over him as he cradled his head. I nudged him with my boot, "I just love it when I get to use these puppies on someone!" I screamed at him like a maniac referring to my combat boots. I took one huge swing back and my foot connected once, twice, again, and again with his mid section. I was so pissed that I was blood thirsty and I did not even notice how much damage was done until I had four guys dragging me off of him and Dez lay crumpled coughing up blood.

"Bender calm the fuck down, dude!" I heard someone say. At this point I didn't care whose voice was whose, I just needed to get to Allison and they wouldn't let me up.

"I'm fine, let me the fuck up!" I screamed ripping my arms free from their grasps.

"What the hell is going on?" I spun around to the source of the voice and it was Banks.

"That little faggot was touching my friend after she told him to stop. He better not put his damn hands on anyone ever again or I'll fuckin kill him!"

By now the four guys that had dragged me away were standing wide eyed and the entire house was quiet and groups were standing outside the door. I looked down to Dez and he was sitting up against the wall holding his head and mid section with his arms. He was staring me right in the eye; he had a look on his face that said 'this ain't over.'

I spun around and faced the bed, but she wasn't there. I spun around and scanned the room and noticed that she wasn't here at all.

"Where the fuck did she go?" I screamed at the group of people who sat there blankly. I stormed up to Banks, "WHERE. DID. SHE. GO?"

Banks held his hands up in defense, "Dude she probably bolted outta here…I know I would…"

"Fuck," I muttered, I looked at Dez again, "You better watch who you fuck with, punk!" And with that I pushed through the crowd of on lookers in search of Allison.

TBC – Next Chapter will be Bender's POV again. Please R&R and thank-you to JBFan, Ailcia, Moonjava, and most of all DarkoBender for your wonderful reviews.


	10. Finding The Girl

**Title**: And Then There Were Two  
**Author**: TWBasketcase  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Breakfast Club or any of its characters that I use.  
**A/N**: Wow that was quite a response! I go from getting hardly any reviews to all these wonderful ones! You guys really are great and now my muse is going over drive on this story. I really am having a great time writing it, and you guys make it that much more fun! So anyways, thanks a bunch to YellowGuitarPick817, Moonjava, KushelKitten (from the beginning!), Twitch in my Eye, Mara-Rabb, and most of all DarkoBender who gets me feeling good when I read her reviews and is probably the most faithful reader of this story. Thanks again guys. Lots of angst in this chapter so here we go!

**Chapter 10 – Finding the Girl**

I pushed my way through the crowd of onlookers in search of Allison; my heart was racing and I wanted nothing more than to just know she is okay. I don't care if she doesn't want to talk to me, I don't care if she wants to hit me or even kill me for that matter, I just need to know that she is alright; and if she needs me to kick that slime ball's ass again then I will. I feel so fucking guilty right now; I should have fucking stopped her from coming…I should have god damned kidnapped her if I had too. I knew what he was like and I let her come!

There was a fairly large crowd gathered around the bedroom; in fact it was so large that it had taken over the entire main hallway of the house. I wonder how people can honestly sit around entertained while this shit goes down. I feel like I'm gonna be sick. I stumbled through the living room and still there was no Allison. My hair was soaked and it was matted over my forehead as the sweat dripped off its ends and into my eyes. I must have looked like a god damned serial killer but I didn't give a shit. I had to keep looking.

I turned the corner from the living room and entered the kitchen. The room was trashed with beer bottles and pizza boxes. The table and counters were cluttered and there wasn't a person in sight. I noticed at the end of the kitchen behind the fridge was a stairwell – which more than likely led to the basement.

I took the stairs in threes, almost killing myself on the way down. It was a finished basement with a red and brown carpet and what looked to be quite a few rooms. There was the main room – it had some weight sets a TV and a sofa. There was a guy and two broads fooling around on the floor, but no Allison. I was starting to wonder if she was even still here…fuck I should have never let her come!

I made my way through the room towards a small hallway. Just as I was about to open the first door when Jackie had come out of a room – about two rooms over from the one I was standing in front of. She looked up at me with wide eyes and a frown; it was a mixture of sadness, anger, and shock.

"Jackie…have you seen my friend…ya know…the short one, lotsa hair, and dresses in black…she was with fuckwad…" I was stammering in nervousness, which was a little unlike me but whatever.

She raised her eyebrows in half confusion half amusement and raised her hand cutting me off, "Relax, Johnny, shit! I got her okay! I was just coming to find ya."

"Well where the fuck is she…lemme see her…" I tried pushing past her but she raised her hand to my chest and cut me off. I furrowed my brow in confusion and looked down to her.

"Hold up, dude!" She hissed, "I told ya I was coming to find ya! She's pretty shocked…she was crying a lot and then she passed out. She's layin' down right now…I wanted to talk to ya before you went to see her and take her home."

My eyes widened and I opened my mouth to protest but reconsidered. "Well, spit it out…what do ya wanna talk about?"

She narrowed her eyes at me, "John you know just as well as I do that I know how she feels…that fuckwad did the same shit to me." She paused. She was right though except hers was worse; she had been drinkin' with Dez and got a little too drunk. When she was half passed out Dez did the same thing…except no one had been there to help Jackie until it was too late. That was like eight months ago. I didn't honestly think that he would go this far with Ally for the simple reason that Ally wouldn't be drinking. He always took advantage of chicks when they were real fucked up, but never sober. I nodded my head and looked down to my feet when she continued talking again, "She's gonna be real fucked up over this, you know. So she's gonna want her space."

"She was pissed at me before this happened because she thought I was trying to hold her back from havin' a good time. Now I feel like I wanna blow my head off for not stopping this!"

She put her hands on her hips and smirked in typical Jackie fashion, "What the fuck are you talking about, Johnny? You did stop it! Who the fuck knows what woulda happened if you didn't show up!"

I rubbed my hands over my face and slumped down the wall until I was sitting on the floor, "She wouldn't listen to me…why the fuck couldn't she believe me!"

She sat down in front of me and took my hands off my face, "You tried, okay? Stop getting' down on yourself! She had no fucking idea and you know how Dez is…he probably said everything right and made her feel like she could trust him…" She trailed off.

"It was because of fuckin' Sporto…she was all sad about Sporto and fuckwad had to come and sweep her off her feet," I could honestly feel the disgust dripping off my own words. I just can't fucking believe I let this happen.

She looked at me totally confused, "Who or what the hell is Sporto?"

I smirked, "Never mind, it's a long story." I looked down at my feet and let out a huge breathe that I had been holding. I rested my head back against the wall and looked at Jackie; she looked real sad that this happened to someone else but I'm so fucking glad she was around to grab Allison in the middle of the fight. If anyone could talk to her about this shit it was Jackie, even if she was a little bit of a drunk.

"You should probably take her home," Jackie said, interrupting my thoughts.

"Huh?" I asked confused, how the hell am I supposed to take her home?

"You need to take her home," she said smacking the side of her head as if saying, 'duh!', "I was gonna crash here tonight so you can take my car…just don't fuck it up, Johnny!"

I nodded my head as she tossed her keys over. I gave her a small kiss on the cheek and stood up. Jackie has been a real good friend of mine since I was about ten. She lives around the block from me and she is a real cool chick. She is probably the only chick I have been friends with for more than six months; I never fucked it up by tryin' to come on to her, she's just always around when I need someone to talk to. She gave me a small smile, "Good luck."

I took a huge breathe before I opened the door and peered inside; she was lying on the bed, completely dead to the world. I stepped closer to her and wiped her hair off of her face. It broke my heart when I looked at her. She had tears stains on her cheeks, and all that black shit she usually uses on her eyes was smudged. Her bottom lip pouted out a bit and she had herself curled in a fetal position. It made me frown; that's how I sleep. I go to bed every night subliminally protecting myself from harm…she shouldn't be exposed to the kind of harm that makes people instinctively defensive.

I let out a sigh and gently shook her arm; she didn't budge. "Allison?" still no answer. "God dammit," I mumbled out loud to myself. I looked around the room and spotted her bag leaning against a dresser, so I picked it up and slung it over my arm. I nudged her again, this time a little harder, "Allison? Wake up."

I sighed loudly when she didn't move; this girl is even difficult when she sleeps! I looked around the room and then snuck my arms under her legs and shoulders; if anyone sees this they would definitely think I went soft! I pulled her up easily and maneuvered myself so I could pull the door open. There was no one in sight down in the basement so I walked slowly to the stairs and took each step carefully. When I got up to the kitchen there was a group of people standing around having a drinking contest; of course just going back to normal as if nothing ever happened. I took a quick right and exited out the side door unnoticed. Through all the movements Allison made no effort to even stir, except to push her face closer into my chest.

Well at least she's comfortable.

I approached Jackie's car and swung the door open, carefully placing Allison into the passenger side seat. I was about to close the door when I saw her shiver out of the corner of my eye. I looked around and pulled off my flannel so I was just wearing an undershirt and threw the shirt over her like a blanket. I closed the door and ran around to the other side of the car so I could get out of here with no interruptions. As I slid into the seat and pushed the keys on the ignition I turned around quickly so I was facing Allison.

"So where do you live?" I asked out loud – sarcasm dripping of course – with a smirk finally realizing that I had no idea at all. I let out a loud sigh of frustration knowing that the only place I could take her may be just as bad – if not worse – than this place.

"God dammit!" I yelled again, smacking the innocent steering wheel. I put the car in reverse to back out of the driveway and drove towards my house.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When I pulled up the driveway I noticed my dad sitting on the front porch; as soon as he saw the car he stood up and made his way over. Oh great, looks like the shit has to hit the fan already!

I got outta the car to meet him before he noticed Allison in the car, "Hey pop!"

He swung his beer forward as he pointed, "Where did ya get the car, Johnny?"

I blinked, "Uh…it's Jackie's."

He narrowed his eyes, "Well what are ya doin' with Jackie's car, boy?"

"We were at a party and she was drinking…she got too wasted so she told me I could drive it home so that I wouldn't have to walk the long way." I lied easily.

"That so…" He asked raising an eye brow; he pushed past me and approached the car. I quickly followed him.

"Johnny!" He called loudly, even though I was right behind him, "Why is there an unconscious girl in this car!"

I winced; God this must look bad, "Listen Dad…about that…"

He widened his eyes and grabbed me by the collar, "About what boy? What were you thinking about doing to this girl?"

"Keep your voice down, she is sleeping!" I yelled in his face. Big mistake. He gave me a hard open handed slap to the face that made me stagger backwards.

My mother must have heard the arguing because she came running out of the house screeching "Keep it down boys, the neighbors will hear!"

I sighed to myself; could this get any worse?

"The boy here stole a car and he has an unconscious girl in it!" My father hollered.

My ma's eyes widened and she skipped down the steps to get a better look, "Dammit Edward this is Jackie's car…it isn't stolen!" she yelled pointing a finger at him, sticking up for me like she usually does. She walked around the side of the car and looked through the passenger side seat, "Oh dear…" she murmured. I ran up to her as she looked at me with a face full of concern.

"Ma, listen to me please…just here me out…" I started. She folded her arms waiting for an explanation, "This is Allison she is a friend from school. I was at a party and some asshole almost raped her so I kicked his ass and she passed out from shock. She ain't fucked up, I swear." She threw a hand over her mouth and looked back at Ally. My dad folded his arms waiting for me to further explain, "Someone needed to get her home and I was the only person there that she knew, so Jackie let me use her car to get her home."

"Okay, so why the hell is she here then?" My old man asked, not meanly…that's just his way of sounding confused.

"By the time I got her into the car I realized that I had no idea where she lived and she wouldn't wake up when I tried to wake her up…plus after the shit she went through I though I would be nice and not wake her up considering she would probably have a breakdown or somethin'. So I brought her here hoping she could sleep in my bed for the night and I can sleep on the couch…she's in pretty rough shape."

My mouth had tears in her eyes, "Oh my god, Johnny…"

My dad smirked, "Fine, just get her down there…and I swear to god boy you better not doing anything stupid!"

I glared at him, "Dad, I was nice enough to do this you actually think I would do somethin' stupid?"

"Watch your mouth boy!"

My mom stepped in, "Johnny just take your friend downstairs and don't start anything, okay?" I nodded my head and let out a sigh…my family is fucked!

My father walked back up the steps of the porch and sat down on his chair to finish his beer while my mother helped me; she grabbed Ally's bag and I scooped up Ally. We walked through the kitchen and down to the basement to my 'wonderful' bedroom. I set her on the bed gently and looked at my mom.

She gave me a smile, "You really are a nice boy, Johnny. Your father just isn't good at handling some situations."

"No kidding…" I muttered.

She ignored my statement and kept looking at me proudly, "You did the right thing sweetie and I'm proud of you." With that she gave me a kiss on the cheek and went back upstairs.

I grabbed my guitar amp and set it up against the wall so I could sit on it. I looked at the sleeping form on my bed and sighed; if I did the right thing, why am I still feeling so shitty? I watched her breathe for a few seconds more before that guilty feeling came over me again.

This is all my fault.

I could have stopped this.

I let her down.

I hope that she hates me forever.

I told her that I would be her friend and that I wouldn't hurt her. I introduced her to fuckwad and didn't pull more drastic actions to stop her when I knew something bad was going to happen. I'm just as much as a sick fucking asshole as fuckwad is. I pulled my under shirt off over my head and wiped the sweat off my brow with it.

She's gonna wake up tomorrow and scream at me. I shouldn't have brought her here but after letting fuckwad hurt her it's the least I could do. It was least I could do to get her out of that place.

I let out a tired sigh and rested my head back against the wall. For now I will just watch her sleep; my stunning friend can be in peace and if she wants to rip my head off tomorrow then so be it. I deserve it.

TBC

A/N – I really liked the way this chapter turned out…and I hope you guys do too. I will be back with chapter 11 very soon…probably Wednesday. So enjoy this one for now. R&R.


	11. Heart Aches

**Title**: And Then There Were Two  
**Author**: TWBasketcase  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own The Breakfast Club or the characters.  
**Chapter Summary**: This chapter is going to be in Allison's POV and is going to start from where Bender jumped Dez and Ally went with Jackie and it's gonna go up through her waking up and realizing she is in Bender's house. So I hope you all like and please feel free to review. Cheers!

**Chapter 11 – Heart Aches**

"_I told you to stop!" I screamed at him._

"_And I said I like you!" He yelled back. He grabbed my arms and pinned them down over my head, "And I also told you that I'm not gonna hurt you!"_

"_Get the fuck off me you dirty pig!"_

"_Shut the fuck up!" He screamed at a pitch so loud I actually felt like I did lose my voice. He had one of his hands pinning down my arms and the other one gripping the bottom of my skirt._

"_You ask a girl on a date and show her a good time and she can't even give anything in return!" He hissed. It was only now that I realized how drunk he actually was, and it was at this moment where I started to kick my legs and squirm my body as best as I could under his grip. I was trying so hard that I was actually starting to get tired._

"_Stop moving, you bitch!" He screamed reaching his hand up my skirt._

_It was at that exact moment the door flew open; I don't think I've ever been happier to see a very angry John Bender storm in._

It all happened so fast; one moment I feel John's eyes locking with mine and the next the two of them were on the floor grappling. I can't move; not if my life depended on it. My legs feel like rubber, my throat feels dry and itchy, and I don't know when it started but my eyes are leaking with wet tears. I am such an idiot!

As the seconds – which seem like hours – keep ticking by all I can hear are brutal screams and the sickening thud of flesh on flesh contact. And amidst all the commotion, I have not made a single effort to try and boogey on outta here.

I keep hearing someone; I don't know if it's in my head or not but it sounds as if someone is trying to speak to me. They are yelling and pulling on my arms; and before I know it I'm being dragged away from the bed and out the door as a small group starts to form around the room. I don't exactly know where I found the strength to even walk but I am, and I am moving fast. I can't really comprehend exactly what's happening and it sorta seems as if I am in a dream where nothing is real. Everything moves with a blur following it, and every sound I hear sounds as if it's coming from miles away. My body is trembling; I can feel it. I'm very cold too…it feels like the middle of January in here.

The last few seconds had also flew and now I was in a quiet room and as things started to finally fall into place and seem real again, I began to cry. I looked around the room; it was kinda cluttered with clothes and records and things on the floor, there was a queen size bed, a dresser, two end tables, and bright blue walls with posters everywhere. I have never been here before. I looked to my right and noticed someone; was this the person who brought me here?

"Are you okay?" She asked.

I looked at her; I think I must look confused, "Huh?"

"You know what never mind, okay? You just take it easy, ya hear?" She said softly yet swiftly. She seemed really nice; she had large brown eyes and very long dark brown hair, she was pretty thin and she wore a grey shirt that showed her stomach with a pair of faded blue, torn jeans. It suddenly dawned on me that she was the same girl I was watching earlier. The drunken one; she was also the same girl that came into the room when…

"I'm real sorry," she said, thankfully interrupting my thoughts.

I pulled my knees up to chest and began to slightly rock myself, "You don't have anything to be sorry for."

She nodded her head, "Maybe not but I know exactly how you are feeling." She looked up at the ceiling and folded her arms, "The name's Jackie by the way."

I looked up at her, "I'm Allison…did it happen to you to?"

Her eyes flew to her feet as she nodded her head; seeing the sadness and humiliation on her face made me start crying again. "Yeah…by the same scum bag too. Except I was too fucked up to fight him and he got his way."

I quickly started to wipe away my tears, suddenly feeling foolish for crying. She furrowed her brow and gave me a look, "You can be upset you know…you have every right."

I nodded my head and lay back on the pillow; between struggling with Dez and the thoughts that were causing me to become emotionally drained I was starting to get very tired.

"When I looked in the room and saw him doing that to you…I didn't know what to do. I sat in the damn corner because it just brought back so many bad feelings. I was lucky I bumped into Johnny and I'm sorry I didn't get someone in there sooner."

My eyes darted to hers, "Johnny? As in Bender?"

She nodded her head and gave me a tiny smile, "Yeah he was pretty dead set on finding you."

Just the sound of his name made tears come pouring out; I was such a bitch to him and he tried to warn me. I feel so stupid and humiliated that I don't think I can ever face him again. He probably thinks I'm such a weak little baby now, and he probably hates me for the way I acted. I began to cry so hard that I felt Jackie kneel down in front of the bed to rub my head and hush me. My heart hurts so much right now and I feel worthless. First Andy, then John, then Dez; I am officially a fuck up. I can't believe I let it get this far, and I can't believe I was stupid enough to believe that some prince charming could come scoop me up after my heart was broken; I must be pretty naïve.

I continued my sobbing for a few more minutes; I feel like I need to get sick, I feel sweaty and cold at the same time, and I want to sleep. I just want away from this place and slumber sounds like the perfect place to run to right now…

1111111111111111

My head hurts so badly, and it definitely doesn't help that the sun is blazing on my face either. I squinted at the ceiling and realized that this is definitely not my ceiling. This one has pipes running on it, and nothing really covering the bottom of the floor above. I sat up quickly and realized that this isn't my room either. The carpet is rugged and worn, the walls are cracked and covered with hostile posters, and the only pieces of furniture besides the bed and nightstand are a dresser, guitar, and amplifier. I am the only breathing thing in this room and there isn't a sound to be heard throughout the rest of the house – whosever house this is.

I lay back as my head began to pound again and suddenly I was splashed with the memories of last night; the party. I was at a party with Dez. I shuddered involuntarily at the thought as my eyes began to fill up with unshed tears. I cradled my legs with my arms; I just need to be closed away from the world.

I remember vaguely seeing Bender, and he was mad. But just as soon as I seen him, I was pulled away from him. I was brought into another room by that girl; what was her name? Jackie? She tried to make me feel better then I think I fell asleep. I don't know how long I've been out for and I have no idea how I got here; but wherever I am I feel safer. Someone obviously cared enough to get me the hell away from that place.

I turned over to face the wall; I felt like staying in this place…it was quiet and away from everything else.

Suddenly I heard the door open at the top of the stairs behind me and I quickly squeezed my eyes closed; I don't think I am ready to face whoever it was that brought me here…I still feel dirty and humiliated. The footsteps came softly down the stairs and onto the worn out floor. The strides were wide and the person seemed as if they were trying to be quiet. A few silent tears fell down my cheeks as I thought about the situation I got myself into. I wish I would have just listened to John.

The footsteps stopped and I heard the person push themselves down to the floor and pick up the guitar and begin to play. It sounds beautiful to me; it is slow and rhythmic…it seems to ease me somewhat. Then I heard that voice; a low, quiet voice singing along to the song. Then I knew exactly who it was.

It _was_ John Bender.

He probably thinks I am still sleeping and is waiting for me to wake up. I hope he isn't waiting so he can kick my ass outta here; I think I need to apologize.

"Fuck," I heard him mumble as he carelessly threw his guitar down and let out a long sigh. It sounded as though he threw his head back against the wall and is letting out a long string of quiet curse words. I slowly turned over in the bed to look at him. He had his head back against the wall and faced towards the ceiling; he also was rubbing his eyes roughly with his hands. Tears – those damn tears – started making their way down my cheeks once again as I watched him. He seems to be upset, and I can only hope that it's not directed at me. I slowly sat up and tucked my feet under my legs as quietly as possible; he still seemed occupied in his anger and it wasn't until a few moments went by that he finally met my gaze.

His eyes softened instantly, "You're awake…"

"I have been for a while now," I replied quietly.

His face flushed a little and he looked desperately at me for something, although I couldn't really figure out what. He pushed his fingers through his hair and never looked away.

"…Look…I'm sorry," we both said at the exact same time. He let out a nervous chuckle and looked back at me. The tears started to fall from my eyes again and he furrowed his brows at me.

"I should have listened to you, John. I don't like myself very much right now."

"Don't say that…"

"I can and I will…I was a total bitch to you and Andy had really fucked up my head. I really liked him and when he rejected me I felt lost. When you told me you still wanted to be my friend I was thrilled…but I still felt a little lost. I honestly thought he…Dez…was a good guy…" The tears were falling harder now and he rose to his feet and made his way over and sat next to me, "He had me totally fooled and I was treating the real good guy like a pile of shit. I am so sorry. I think I am gonna get an award for idiot of the year or something." His eyes were still soft and he slowly lifted a hand to wipe off my face.

I stiffened slightly at his touch and he frowned; he dropped his hand back into his lap and sighed, "I knew."

"Huh?"

He swallowed hard and his voice wavered slightly, "I knew how he was…I didn't try hard enough to warn you. I didn't fucking stop it and I feel real fucking guilty. To tell you the truth I still expected you to be mad at me."

I felt my chin shake slightly and I covered my forehead with my hand, "Oh my god…"

He sat up straight, "What?"

"I can't believe I treated you so badly that you honestly think this is your fault…" My sobs were now racking my body and I couldn't even finish speaking. I dropped my head into his shoulder; I feel like I'm gonna pass out again. After a few moments hesitation he lifted his arms up around my shoulders and rubbed my back.

"Please don't fucking cry…I don't know what to do…" he sounded very unsure of himself.

"Just let me cry…" I forced out, rather pathetically if you ask me.

"Shit," he mumbled quietly.

After about an hour the sun outside had almost completely gone down and I was dozing off. I was laying in John's bed still and he was sitting up against the wall on the bed, next to me.

I turned to him, "What time…er…day is it anyways?"

He shook his head of his thoughts and looked down at me, "It's Saturday night. I brought you back here at about 11:30 and you slept all night, morning, and afternoon." He scratched his head, "You can go home any time…I can drive you."

I looked down at the floor and frowned; I hope he didn't _want_ me to leave. I know I have been kinda a burden on him but I was hoping I could hang out with him for awhile before I had to be all alone. I hate being alone.

He looked at me with raised eyebrows, "I mean this place is kind of a dump…there isn't really anything here that is too appealing."

I swallowed, "There is you…"

He locked his gaze with mine and for a brief moment I saw something flash in his eyes until they returned to uncertainty, "What do you mean me?"

"If I'm alone right now…" I looked down to the floor, "I don't mean to be a burden…it's just…"

"…let's just go to your house though okay?" He said giving me a nod of complete understanding.

I smiled widely, "Thank-you."

He got up from the bed and grabbed another shirt to bring with him; he turned around, "No prob…you tell anyone I'm getting soft then we might have one!"

I let out a small chuckle; there's the Bender I know and love.

_**TBC**_


	12. Heart To Heart

**Title**: And Then There Were Two  
**Author**: TWBasketcase  
**A/N**: Thanks for all the great reviews everyone! Your feedback is greatly appreciated!

**Chapter 12 – Heart to Heart**

We approached her house having finally gotten here at about 8:00 pm. It is pretty small and ramshackle; nothing special about it. It is one floor, painted blue on the outside with a garden full of weeds in the front. Obviously her parents don't care too much about the outer appearance of it. Then again by the sounds of things her parents don't really care about anything but themselves; kinda sounds familiar when it comes to my own family.

She hugged her jacket tightly against her torso; it is early April so it is still cold as hell. We stepped up the small steps in front of the door and she unlocked it. Stepping inside I noticed that the inside of the house is a lot different than the outside. The inside is all painted matching colors of off-whites and the carpets are all a neat grey. Nothing was cluttered; it seems as if they at least try to keep it clean. She turned to me with her eyes downcast, "Did you want to go hang out in my room?"

I nodded my head silently and stuffed my hands in my pockets as we made our way towards the very back of the house. Her bedroom was located in the far right hand corner; kinda hidden away from everything else. If a total stranger came into this house it would be near impossible to notice a teenage girl lives here.

"Make yourself comfortable," she said quietly as we stepped through the door. Her bedroom was really nice. She had a queen sized bed with different color duvets stacked on it; there are really nice paintings plastered all over her walls, and a large shelf full of books and records. It looks like she spends a lot of time in here.

I took a seat on the bed and looked at the shelf full of records; there are The Smiths, The Cure, Depeche Mode, Prince, Bowie, and a bunch of others. I'm not into any of those bands myself but they are a lot better than say Madonna or Culture Club or something. She closed the door behind her and dropped her bag down to the floor; she still looked pretty depressed and scared and I'm not quite sure how I'm supposed to go about hanging out with her. She said that she wanted me here, but I'm not exactly sure for what, she didn't really explain.

"Thanks for coming over with me John," she started as she curled herself up in the far corner of her bed away from me.

"It's cool…don't bother me any,"

She looked away and held herself tighter, "I hope not, I kinda feel like a burden on you. If you want to go do something else you can you know."

I rolled my eyes, "I know that; trust me if I wanted to go I would. Like I said, it don't bother me any."

"I hope not…"

I shot her a look, "Look I said it doesn't bother me any, okay? Don't get yourself in a bunch just because someone says that they want to hang out…it's not a conspiracy or anything."

She let out a nervous laugh; a nervous laugh I kinda felt guilty for, for coming on a little too strong, "I know I just got to get used to it that's all. I haven't ever really had anyone who just wanted to hang out with me before. Everyone always thought I was too weird or something."

I raised an eyebrow, "I never thought you were that weird…I always saw you lurking around the school and the only thing I ever wondered was why you were so closed up; you have no reason to be…"

She looked down to her feet and swallowed, "Never really trusted anyone enough to open up."

I nodded my head, "Me neither but I never stopped talking or shied away from people…even if you don't trust people you can still have fun you know."

She rolled her eyes, "I do have fun, John…I just have fun alone. Drawing pictures and playing with my cat is fun. Going to the park and running through the grass with no shoes on is fun, same as going swimming with all of your clothes on."

I gave her a playful smirk, "You call that fun?" Deep down inside I knew what she was talking about; I admired the way she can be so carefree and get a kick out of it. I've seen so much bad shit happen in my life that I forget about the little things.

She smiled for the first time in days, "Yeah I do, it's great…makes you forget about all those things that get to you in a day. When I go to school and I have some cheerleader trip me, or some jock call me a freak all I have to do to forget about those things is go feed the squirrels or climb a tree or something. I feel much better when I'm by myself sometimes that I forget about everything."

I nodded, "Then why did you want me here?"

She frowned again, "Because all the bad stuff that happened this week can't really be fixed; it's going to take me a long time to get over it."

"Shit…" I rubbed my face with my hands in frustration; I still can't really believe that shit happened.

She looked at me with serious eyes, "Don't get angry…you've made it a lot better so far." I bit my lip and put my head back against the wall, "I mean it, John…you did."

"Okay I can handle that…I'm just not real good at this emotional shit."

She nodded, "I never expected you to be."

I gave her a crooked smile, "Fair enough."

We sat in silence for a few moments; she seemed to be thinking really hard and it almost made me feel as if I was invading her space. I know that she already made it clear as day that I made her feel better but I still couldn't help but feel a little guilty about everything that happened. When I brought her to my house she slept for hours; maybe it was from shock or something. She slept all night, morning, afternoon; a couple of times I wondered to myself if she was even going to wake up. I tried to stay down there long enough to be there when she woke up but it was hours. At the time I wasn't even sure if anything good was going to happen when she did wake up. I'm just glad she found the time to forgive me and help me get all those bad thoughts out of my head. If it would have happened any differently I probably would have went and done something stupid.

I looked at her and realized she had been staring at me. I raised my eyebrows, "What's up?"

She bit softly at her lower lip, "Is it true you spent the whole night looking for me?"

My eyes flew to the floor, "Yeah…I wanted to kick Dez's ass."

She smirked, "After everything that happened at school this week between us you still came looking for me…why?"

I furrowed my brow, "I don't know…I kept tellin' myself no matter how pissed you got I couldn't let you go near that guy. Even though he was my friend I just couldn't let myself let you go through with it. It just kept giving me a sick feelin' and…I don't know…"

She gave me half a smile, "I never knew you to be like that."

"Be like what?"

"All caring and protective…"

I smirked, "Remember what I said about the emotional shit?"

She let out a small laugh, "One of these days John you'll let it out. I already know what the real you is like under tough circumstances you know…"

"That's enough Allison…" I scolded playfully. I can't believe she is actually teasing me about this; I never let anyone do that.

"Okay," she started suddenly turning serious, "You don't wanna talk about your feelings, that's fine. I do have another question for you though."

I folded my arms over my chest, "Go ahead, shoot."

"If you knew how Dez was…with everything that happened to Jackie and all, why were you still friends with him?"

My mouth fell open but no words came out; I suddenly had a really dry throat and my stomach turned, "What do you mean?" I forced out pathetically.

She rolled her eyes, "You know exactly what I mean…just answer the question, I won't get mad."

I hesitated and thought hard, "Because I never used to care."

She furrowed her eyebrows, "What do you mean?"

"I used to treat people like shit too…never to that extent or anything, but I partied just like everyone else you seen there. I used to use girls just to get down there pants and then I would tell them to get lost. I always thought that what Dez did was Dez's business."

"What changed?"

"Claire," I paused not knowing if I wanted to continue, "I really liked her and I thought maybe I had found something serious, so I decided to change my ways and respect people just a little bit more…that's all."

She swallowed, "You seemed pretty bad after Monday went by though…"

I rolled my eyes, "And I was…that stupid Breakfast Club shit had made me think about a lot of things and then they turned around and basically spit in my face so I said fuck everything and sat at home and got high non stop."

She clenched her jaw nervously, "What changed?"

Oh shit, here we go… "You."

She furrowed her brow, "Me?"

I rolled my eyes and let out and irritable sigh, "Yeah you…you told me ya still wanted to be friends or whatever and for some strange reason I felt as if things were looking up or somethin'. You aren't really the same as my other friends."

She nodded, "Why not? Different in a good way or a bad way?"

I sighed; she just had to start the emotional shit again, "You know me better than they do. Even though I have only really known ya for two weeks you know more about me than any of them do and just because of that I feel more comfortable and confident around you…will you please stop asking me these questions? I feel like a fuckin' dweeb talking like this!"

She let out a laugh, "Okay fine you win…"

2222222222222222222222222222

About fifteen minutes ago she had fallen asleep. As I sat looking around the girl's bedroom I decided it would probably be a good idea to take off. It was getting pretty late and she was probably going to be out for the night anyways. I grabbed my jacket and stood up; I took one last glance at her as she slept; her hair spilled around the pillow and she looks a few years younger than she is. She looked really beautiful; of course I would never tell her that. I grabbed a pencil off her night table and scratched my name and phone number into the white wood. That way if she woke up and she needed to talk to me she could just call.

I closed the bedroom door quietly beside me and made my way through the house. When I came to the front door I noticed two people in the living room to my right. They were both sitting quietly on the couch not saying a word to each other and the only light in the room was the illumination of the TV screen. I stomped loudly into my boots and noticed that they never even turned around. I could have been a burglar and they wouldn't even turn around. Strange people.

When I closed the front door behind me a gust of cold wind hit my cheeks; I had only my jean jacket on so I was a little cold…but guys like me learn to suck that shit up and take it. It was about a 10 block walk back to my place, so it should take me about a half an hour.

After about fifteen minutes I was almost half way there; I had my hands jammed in my pockets and I was thinkin' about Allison again. She was being pretty strong about the whole situation and I was kinda surprised at how much she was actually smiling. I either really did make her feel better or she is a master of disguise. I guess I'm glad that I know she is going to be okay now.

"Hey Bender," I heard a voice low from my left. I stopped in my tracks to face the owner of the voice and I did not like what I saw.

"How ya doin buddy!" Dez asked sarcastically, he was surrounded by his older brother and about three of his friends. Dez himself looked like shit after the beating I fed to him last night. His nose was clearly broken and he had cuts and bruises just about everywhere. His brother and his friends on the other hand looked totally healthy and very pissed off.

"Fuck off, Dez," I replied and picked up my pace as I spun around on my heel. When I heard their footsteps coming closer behind me I broke into a run; I was about to get my ass kicked and I knew it.

After a few seconds two of them had caught up to me and tackled me to the ground. Joey, Dez's older brother got down in my face, "What the hell do you think your doing fuckin' around with my brother ya little punk?" The beat down was inevitable so I might as well take it standing; I spit a big loogie in his face and gave him a right shot to the eye. With that one move I had the four of them on me like wolves with Dez standing back and cheering them on. I was getting quite a few kicks to the ribs as they stood around me cursing. I got one final kick to the back of the head when my world turned to darkness…

_**TBC**_

_**TWBasketcase**_


	13. I'll Be By Your Side Part 1

**Title**: And Then There Were Two  
**Author**: TWBasketcase  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Breakfast Club and I am going to make this the official disclaimer for the rest of the story.  
**A/N**: I wanna thank the following: Bravewolf, Moonjava, DragonBlade5, JustaFan, Katydid7186, Jessegirl29, Billy Crazy, StonrGirlyChica, KushelKitten, Lazaefair, Ailcia, and Tracebo. I wanna make a special shout out to Twitch in My Eye, RealDramaQueen817, and last but certainly not least DarkoBender for your excellent reviews and keeping my motivation alive, Thanks all! Sorry about the cliffy last chapter, that seemed to have touched a soft spot with you all…_note to self: hurt Bender more_: Insert evil laugh here: Ha! Anyways here's chapter 13 I hope you all like, and drop me a line! Cheers!

**Chapter 13 – I'll be By Your Side Part 1**

I sat up quietly in my bed and looked at the clock; it read 2:30. I must have been asleep all damn night. I took a quick glance around the room; I guess John must have left. Everything was still in place with the exception of the shades on the window which was leaving an irritating amount sunlight creeping through my bedroom. I sighed irritably and stretched vigorously and stood up on wobbly legs…and that's when I noticed it; John carved his phone number into my nightstand. I smirked; I wonder if Mr. Not-just-a-criminal knows that vandalism is wrong? Ha! I gathered my clothes and set off to the shower.

I stepped under the scolding hot water and looked down at myself; I suddenly felt very dirty. After everything that went on with Dez I tried as hard as I could to push it to the back of my mind while spending time with John and it was just now it began to creep up on me again. I grabbed the soap and scrubbed myself until my skin burned and it brought tears to my eyes. That creep had his hands all over me and I was so thankful that John showed up when he did. He was being so nice and caring to me and I still couldn't believe he was actually still talking to me; it was very out of character of him. I grabbed a handful of shampoo and dumped it all over the top of my head for the first time in a long time…I wanted to be clean all over. The only thing that made me feel clean and good was John and yet I still couldn't really understand why. I wonder why he takes such an interest in me all of a sudden; I sure do hope that it isn't out of pity.

His words echoed in my mind, _Look I said it doesn't bother me any, okay? Don't get yourself in a bunch just because someone says that they want to hang out…it's not a conspiracy or anything._

I smiled as I stepped out of the shower and wrapped at towel around myself; I got to start thinking positive and get over this shit. I mean, he was being honest; John Bender always tells people what he thinks of them…that's just the way he is. If he can be strong with all of the shit that happens to him – like his dad, Vernon, and obviously his friends – I can just try and stand up on my own two feet and deal with my dilemmas, right? I have always been an independent girl and a free thinker; this is just one more obstacle I have to get over. I won't let _Dez_ get the satisfaction of seeing me upset over _him_.

After changing quickly into my new clothes I retreated back into the bedroom with the intention of calling Bender; he left his number for a reason, right? I picked up the receiver and quickly dialed the number. After about five rings a huffy voice answered, "'Ello?"

I cleared my throat; I think it was his dad…he even sounded intimidating, "Um hi, is John there?"

There was a long pause, "No he hasn't been home all night…I dunno where the l'il brat went off to,"

My brows furrowed; he never went home last night? "Um okay can you tell him Allison called?"

"Yeah," and with that he quickly hung up the phone and I was left listening to the dial tone. I rolled my eyes and set down the receiver. I wonder what happened to him; I know that he has quite a few friends and other things he could be doing but something tells me that isn't so. After such a quiet and peaceful night I couldn't really see him going out and getting shit faced. I mean, he couldn't have run into any trouble now could he?

I shook the thought from my head cursing my paranoia. I will see him at school tomorrow and he will be okay; laughing, swearing and having a good time just like he always does. John is a bog boy who can take care of himself; in fact he is probably the strongest person that I've ever met. I think that is one of the things that have drawn me to him; his inner strength and brutal honesty. Two things that I would want most in a friend – mostly the latter – but if I could be one hundred percent positive that someone is honest that makes it a hell of a lot easier to trust them. I usually have a problem trusting my judgment these days but I know John and he acts the same way around everyone – like his true self.

I can only hope that he is alright; in a way I feel like screaming at myself for acting so worried but something is nagging at me telling me that there is something wrong.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

I walked up the steps of Shermer High nervously; after everything that happened this weekend I was still a little anxious about the outcome. I know Dez will probably be here today as well as some of the other kids that were at the party as well. I just hope no one decides to start a scene. I never ended up finding John yesterday; as a matter of fact no one really seems to know where he is; that just made my sinking feeling sink a little deeper.

As I approached my first period class I stopped abruptly in front of the door ready to face the inevitable. I took a few deep breathes and kept reminding myself that I am safe here. I opened the door and quickly slid into my normal table in the cluttered art room…trying to keep my distance from everyone – especially someone in particular.

"Alright class, good morning everyone!" Mr. Davis chirped cheerily. He had on his white painting clock which was spattered all over with different colors. His black hair stood up on end and he wore a goofy grin. He must have gotten laid last night or something.

"Today we are going to start our final projects," he cleared his throat when the class erupted in small chorus of a mixture of groans and small talk, "It can be a painting, sculpture, or charcoal drawing…you take your pick. I want it to be something personal with a meaningful message behind it. You have exactly two months to complete it and I want you to use today's period as time to start planning and begin rough sketches. Go ahead and start just try and keep the noise low." With that he clapped his hands together and walked towards his desk to take a seat. I pulled my pencils out of my bag to start my planning and get my mind off of my anxiety; that was until the chair next to me was pulled out and sat in roughly.

"How are you today?"

I spun around, "Why the hell are you speaking to me?"

Dez smirked, "I wanted to apologize…I got a little too tipsy and came on a little too rough; I was a total ass to treat you that way."

I widened my eyes in disbelief; I cannot believe the nerve of this guy! "A little too rough? You were trying to force sex on me!" I hissed quietly, "And I don't believe that you are sorry at all…I know all about you."

His smirk turned into a frown, "What are you talking about? I really like you and I'm pretty disappointed in myself for doing that to you…give me second chance…"

I gathered my things up and put them back in my bag, "Hell no! I will never give you or anyone like you a second chance!"

He narrowed his eyes dangerously, "Not even Bender?"

I shook my head, "leave him out of this you shit!" I stood up getting ready to leave the class.

He let out a frightening laugh, "I don't think I have to worry about him anymore."

My eyes darted to meet his, "What the hell are you talking about?" I stopped dead in my tracks; I suddenly felt so scared that my legs wouldn't even move.

He shrugged, "Nothing important…" He trailed off leaning back in his chair and putting his hands behind his head; he acted like it was nothing but I could see from the look in his eyes that something was definitely up. I turned to walk away; at this point I needed to get out of the room…it seemed as though it was shrinking and I felt like I couldn't breathe. He was really getting to me and making me upset but I couldn't let him win by seeing that.

"Oh, Allison…" he started again. I swallowed hard and blinked hard before turning around to face him again.

He gave me a wicked smile, "If his little pecker ain't enough for you…you know where to find me!"

I felt like I was going to be sick; this guy was the definition of evil. I was feeling so claustrophobic that I thought I was going to pass out from lack of oxygen; I needed to get out of here. I spun on my heel not giving him any sort of response and ran quickly to the door before the room started spinning. I darted to the hallway and leaned up against the wall. I had broken out in a slight sweat and my fingers were trembling. The sound of his voice literally scared me and I don't know how I am supposed to make it through the rest of the semester with him; and what's worse I need to find out where John is.

I pushed myself slowly off the wall and made my way towards the girl's washroom. I pushed the door open widely and stormed in colliding with another body.

"Sorry," she mumbled quietly; at the sound of her voice I realized it was Claire.

I shook my head and pushed past her, "I'm not in the mood."

She gazed at me sadly, "I'm sorry okay."

I rolled my eyes, "Don't say sorry to me, I'm over it…you're still hanging on by the sounds of it."

"Didn't it mean anything to you?" She asked in disbelief.

I turned to face her slowly, "Yeah it did, but all that meaning diminished when you and golden boy totally ripped the rest of us to shreds. You don't care what goes on with us or what happens to us you are just worried about what people think of you. We're fine we have each other; we stuck to our word and you didn't…and by the looks of things it may be something you two may regret for a long time."

She looked at her feet in distaste and then back to me, "How is John?"

I narrowed my eyes, grabbed my bag and walked close to her face, "Don't you dare ask about him! You don't care about him and you certainly don't deserve someone like him! He changed everything around so he could be with you and you fucked off!"

Her face grew hot with anger, "Who are you to say anything about me?"

I pointed a finger at her, "I'm someone who thought you would be strong enough to maintain a friendship with and you hurt and humiliated me! You hurt him bad too and that makes me want to hurt you…but I'm better than that."

Her eyes filled with rage, "What do you want him or something?"

Did I?

I shook the thought from my head, "Fuck you," and with that I stormed out of the bathroom and back out to the hallway.

3333333333333

I opened the back door to the school and headed out into the parking lot; there had to be someone out here who knew Bender. After the little spat with Claire I almost completely forgot about my task at hand; which was to find out what the fuck was going on. I walked briskly past the rows of cars and came into the smoking section. I scanned the crowd until I found somebody I think could be worth talking to. I stared at her for a few minutes debating whether or not I should approach her; she helped make that decision though when her eyes met mine and she immediately got up to meet me.

Jackie walked towards me strongly with her head held high; every ounce of confidence and security shining through…although a girl like her had to be tough.

"How ya doin' Allison?" She asked sincerely tossing her long, dark hair over her shoulder.

I gripped my bag tighter, "I've been better."

"I know what ya mean;" she paused, "so what brings you out here?"

I swallowed and sighed, "Did something happen to John?"

She looked over her shoulder and pulled me further from the crowd, "Word around the street says that Dez caught up with him on Saturday night."

I felt my face flush, "Is he okay?"

She shrugged and took a long drag from her cigarette, "I don't know…I personally haven't seen him but I guess Dez's brother Joey and a few of his friends were there to and they gave John a good ass kickin' and left him on the street."

I sat in shock for a few moments, "Oh my god…"

"Look like I said I haven't seen him, I went to pick up my car and he wasn't around. It could just be rumors…Dez was pretty pissed everyone seen him get his ass kicked and he may just be saying that to gain some pride back."

I nodded, "I really hope so…"

She gave me a sympathetic smile, "Yeah me too."

_**TBC**_

_**TWBasketcase**_


	14. I'll Be By Your Side Part 2

**Title**: And Then There Were Two  
**Author**: TWBasketcase  
**Chapter Summary**: Finally we find out what happens to our poor, sweet Johnny. Major angst here guys!  
**A/N**: I tried my best with the medical stuff; I'm no doctor so it isn't going to be perfect. But I have watched a lot of Third Watch so I just tried to copy it off of that show. TW is the best show ever. :D BTW I am a Canadian and our health care system is a hell of a lot different than in the States so I'm gonna try as best as I can to write it right.

**Chapter 14 – I'll be By Your Side Part 2**

"_Hey Bender," I heard a voice low from my left. I stopped in my tracks to face the owner of the voice and I did not like what I saw._

"_How ya doin buddy!" Dez asked sarcastically, he was surrounded by his older brother and about three of his friends. Dez himself looked like shit after the beating I fed to him last night. His nose was clearly broken and he had cuts and bruises just about everywhere. His brother and his friends on the other hand looked totally healthy and very pissed off._

"_Fuck off, Dez," I replied and picked up my pace as I spun around on my heel. When I heard their footsteps coming closer behind me I broke into a run; I was about to get my ass kicked and I knew it._

_After a few seconds two of them had caught up to me and tackled me to the ground. Joey, Dez's older brother got down in my face, "What the hell do you think your doing fuckin' around with my brother ya little punk?" The beat down was inevitable so I might as well take it standing; I spit a big loogie in his face and gave him a right shot to the eye. With that one move I had the four of them on me like wolves with Dez standing back and cheering them on. I was getting quite a few kicks to the ribs as they stood around me cursing. I got one final kick to the back of the head when my world turned to darkness…_

I took a deep breathe; instantly I regretted it when I felt the shooting pains in my ribs and when I smelled the scent of coppery blood. I pried my eyes open and was met with a light so bright that it made my head throb just looking at it. Where the hell am I and what the fuck happened? My world began to spin as I sat up and instantly I vomited on the concrete next to me. Of all the beatings I have gotten this by far beats any pain I have ever felt. I felt the concrete around me through blurry eyes looking desperately for something to help hoist myself up with; my ribs were obviously cracked, if not broken, and I wasn't about to get up by myself…as much as I would hate to admit that to anyone.

I felt the cold feel of metal to my left; it was more than likely a street light or something but it was enough. I sat up as best as I could without groaning in pain; the sidewalk was full of cracks and stains while the light post itself was full of flyers and such. What a crappy neighborhood, I'm damn sick of lookin' at it.

I leaned back against the cold pole and rested; I was in some real bad shape. My eyes were blurring, it hurt to breathe, my vision was spinning, and I was aching real bad in the head and the ribs. I was really surprised that I am actually thinking this straight, but I have a feeling since I am so familiar with fights that it started to all feel the same. Pain is pain to me and time heals wounds. I noticed an older couple coming down the sidewalk walking their dog holding hands, I smirked; everything just always has to be so peachy for some people. They were probably about twenty feet away and I was starting to see doubles of them; I took that as my cue to try and get up and leave before they stick their nose in my business and try to help me.

I reached behind my back and started pushing myself up with help from the street pole, and no sooner as I was half way up I doubled over in pain and began to throw up again. Everything started spinning and for a second I think actually momentarily passed out. I was at a lost and confused state and I still have no idea what the hell is going on. Was it my old man again? Beats the hell outta me.

Seconds passed after my collapse until the older couple was at my side; jumbled voices frantically asking me if I was okay and demands to call 911 rang my ears. Their voices seemed much louder than they should have been…it made my head throb mercilessly and sounded like those loud beeping sounds when you get your hearing checked. It hurt like hell and yet I was more worried about where the hell I was and how exactly I got here. I remember leaving Ally's house and then black.

"Son, are you okay?"

"Do you need an ambulance?"

"His eyes are rolling around in his head; I don't think he is okay!"

"Go call 911!"

"It's okay, son, help is on the way."

So many voices filling my ears and not a clue to who they belonged to. Everything seemed so loud and scary and I was utterly helpless. I have never ever in my life felt this helpless and it made me feel like a huge pussy. The street around me was spinning harder and faster than it was earlier and it made my stomach turn so bad that I actually got sick again. I could feel sweat and blood dripping down my forehead and my fingers trembling non stop. Something is telling me I really got fucked up bad.

Just moments later the annoyingly loud and much too bright sirens of the ambulance, or cops or whoever it was heard followed by the voices of two or three people.

"Hey kid, my name is Sean and I'm a paramedic; I'm here to help you okay?"

I looked up and was met with what I think were brown eyes. I was obviously seeing double of the guy and it was so irritating that it made my head hurt more. I gave him what I thought was a conscious effort of a nod and he began checking my pulse.

"What's your name?" He asked a little too loudly for my liking…but that just may be a concussion talking. I tried to reply but all that came out was a scratchy sounding groan.

"Okay…that's okay don't talk." He said.

Another medic came up beside me and began to lay me down on a stretcher.

"He's got some pretty bad lacerations on the back of the head, Sean."

"Yeah and his pulse seems awful thready…he's lost quite a bit of blood."

The other medic carefully lifted my head – even though it still hurt like a bitch – and began to wrap something around it.

"Okay buddy, listen to me," Sean said looking straight into my eyes, "I'm gonna feel around you a bit to see where it hurts, okay?"

He started poking around my legs and arms first while the other medic flashed some sort of light into my eyes, "His pupils are responsive...one is slightly bigger than the other so he may have a concussion." Suddenly I felt a poke in the ribs and I let out a loud groan – to loud even for my own head – and Sean shot his hand back, "Sorry, bud. Alright Mike let's get him outta here."

Soon after I was loaded into the ambulance and the drive seems like a huge blur. I could hear the sirens wailing and every so often I could hear one of the medics telling me to stay awake; although sleep sounds so sweet right now.

We came to a halt and my guess is we were at the hospital finally. They rushed the stretcher out of the bus and into the doors where two people were waiting.

"Patient is male in late teens or early twenties, pulse is slow and thready; he has multiple lacerations on head and back, possible concussion, and broken ribs. His pupils were responsive but he was unable to verbally respond."

"Thanks guys," I heard the voice of what sounded like an older female; probably a doctor. I was wheeled into a room with a very white ceiling and very bright lights; I closed my eyes and was told again to stay awake. The smell of cleaners and other chemicals burned at my nose and once again I was being poked and prodded at. They were sticking bandages here and there and I felt them slip a needle into my arm. When they got to my ribs I just felt like screaming; I might have actually screamed but I'll never know. I was in so much pain but as the minutes passed I was feeling less and less of it; if that needle wasn't an IV than it was most definitely some drugs.

"Okay sweetheart," The older woman started; I hate when people call me that, "We are going to wheel you down to x-rays and then we are going to wrap you up, okay?" I gave her a nod and she smiled, "Good, now just remember you need to stay awake." I rolled my eyes as they took me out of the room and left the doctor behind.

444444444444444444444444444444

"Okay, we seem to have three broken ribs but that's about it besides some cuts and scratches. Now you do have a pretty serious concussion so you will have to stay for the next 48 hours for observation."

I nodded my head, "I have no insurance."

She frowned, "Okay but I think it is best if you do stay…if you fell asleep you could possibly fall into a coma or worse. Do you have anyone responsible at home that would keep you awake?"

I sighed, but then coughed when it hurt too much, "No…"

"Then I think its best you stay. Do you have anyone you would like me to contact, Mr. Bender?"

I hesitated; there is no doubt in my mind I'm already going to get in an awful amount of shit for even being here so it's probably best that they don't call my parents, "No…"

She gave me a sympathetic look, "Okay then; I will have a nurse in here every fifteen minutes to come check on you. I would advise you keep your movement minimal so that you don't cause any more internal damage."

I smirked lightly despite my swollen face, "Don't worry doc, I don't think that I'm goin' anywhere."

She chuckled, "Okay John; do not play with the I.V. needle and you will be getting another dosage of pain medication in about an hour from now. Do you have any questions?"

I shook my head and turned it away from her; I hated when people see me helpless. I heard her exit the room and I sighed lightly; this is definitely going to be a long 48 hours.

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

"No! Don't go that way you idiot! God dammit! Don't you stupid assholes ever learn?" I was grumbling to my TV in my room; I was watching the Discovery channel and it was animal week I guess. I don't usually watch TV but when you are stuck in a tiny room with a snoring room mate and you aren't aloud to sleep for more than 10 minutes at a time there ain't much else to do, right? On this show the stupid zebras and antelope keep getting chased down by cheetahs and leopards. At first it was fun watching them get ripped up but now I'm just starting to feel bad 'cause they always lose.

The door creaked open quietly and my nurse stepped in, "Hello John," she said.

I gave her a nod and returned my gaze to the TV; I noticed out of the corner of my eye that she was waiting by the side of the bed with her arms crossed over her chest. She was an older woman, probably in her forties, kinda big, with a mop of frizzy blonde hair pulled into a pony tail. I slowly turned my head to face her with a smirk.

"Do I get to leave soon?"

She rolled her eyes, "Just like I told you an hour ago Mr. Bender, you can leave in the morning."

I sighed, "You said 48 hours…I came here Saturday night and it's Monday, isn't that two days or am I goin' stupid?"

She tapped her foot impatiently and shifted her weight to her other foot, "Actually Mr. Bender you came in here Sunday morning at about 1am and you have a very serious concussion,"

I rolled my eyes interrupting, "Yeah I'm aware of that,"

She continued, "We have to keep you under observation before we release you to make sure your injuries do not worsen…so stop your complaining and stick it out."

I smirked and carefully sat up more in my bed so I didn't hurt myself, "Yeah whatever…"

She let out a snort, "Now onto the questions so I don't have to spend anymore time in here than I have too. Are you feeling dizzy at all?"

"No."

"Are you having any unusual pains in your chest or is your breathing labored at all?"

"Well I guess I'm feelin' pretty hot considering I have broken ribs, but no my breathing is not labored."

"Are you feeling any intense pain?"

I rolled my eyes and smirked, "Just a little bit…"

"Would you like another Tylenol?"

I nodded, "Yes."

She gave me the pill and then quietly slipped out of my room. I turned the TV off needing a bit of peace for a while. Even though the idiot next to me won't stop snoring, the pills are kind of helping my headaches so it doesn't seem as loud as it does once they wear off. I settled back onto my pillow and let out a sigh; I still don't remember anything that happened to put me here, and on top of that I don't even remember coming here. The doctor said that memory loss is a pretty common symptom of serious concussions and said that I may remember it in time but also I may never know at all since I was apparently alone when someone found me. All I remember is leaving Allison's house and being in here; it's kinda irritating trying to fill the void and it often leaves me with another headache when I try to think about it. The nurse said I should stop thinking about it because stress can make it worse. I looked over at the clock on the wall; it read 8:30 pm.

I sighed again and closed my eyes. I was just starting to doze off when another nurse poked her head in the door.

"John?"

I opened an eye and looked at her with a scowl, "Yeah?"

"Do you feel like speaking with someone right now?"

I furrowed my brow, "Who?"

"She says she is a friend,"

I shrugged and the instantly winced from shooting pains in my ribs, "Sure for a bit I guess."

She pulled her head out and I heard her muffled words, "You can see him but only for a half an hour. He is still in pretty rough shape and real cranky."

I smirked and shook my head; stupid lady doesn't realize I just don't wanna talk to anymore nurses, they bug the hell outta me. The door creaked open again and I was surprised at seeing my visitor.

Allison walked into the room hesitantly and wore a scared look on her face, "Hey John."

_**TBC**_

**A/N: **Thanks a bunch to Dragon Blade5, Katydid7186, DarkoBender (don't worry about the long review I liked it! Lol you're the greatest!), KushelKitten, JBFan, Tracebo, BraveWolf, Ailcia, Billy Crazy, and everyone else who has reviewed this story. You guys rock and keep me motivated so rock on and feel free to let me know what you think. Chapter 15 should be up very soon, so for now I hope you enjoyed!

_**TWBasketcase**_


	15. What To Do

**Title**: And Then There Were Two  
**Author**: TWBasketcase  
**A/N**: Thanks for all the reviews. I hope you enjoy chapter 15.

**Chapter 15 – What To Do**

I slumped on my bed as I walked through my bedroom door after school. I had so many thoughts going through my head right now that I couldn't even really think where to begin to sort them. I had a run in with Dez and Claire, had talked to Jackie and in the midst of it all found out that Bender was missing and possibly hurt. Of all the things that happened this day it was the fact that I didn't know where John was – or if he was okay – that was bothering me the most.

I grabbed my phone off the receiver and quickly dialed his number for the sixth time in the last two days.

"Hello?"

I smiled softly, "Hi Mrs. Bender is John home yet?"

She sighed softly, "No he isn't, and I'm starting to think maybe he ran away."

I frowned as my face drained of its color; he could be hurt and she hasn't the slightest clue, "I don't think he ran away, ma'am. He is probably just out somewhere with his friends."

"I sure do hope so, dear. I will get him to call you when he gets in."

"Okay, its Allison again…thank you." I hung up the phone and sighed. The only person who seemed to have an idea where he was I had no desire to talk to whatsoever. If he is hurt maybe the most logical place to start looking would be the hospital. If he isn't there now, he could have been earlier.

I walked the seven blocks to the hospital quickly; it wasn't too cold out today and living in the core of Shermer definitely helped when I had to be somewhere important. I think I might have made it here in record time.

I pulled open the glass doors and studied the interior; the walls were all a depressing shade of white and it smelled musty, yet clean. The Shermer Hospital was nothing too special; well they sure didn't try hard to make it feel like a comfortable place anyways.

"Can I help you?" A strong female voice asked me, shaking me from my thoughts.

I turned around slowly and walked towards the reception desk; something about it made me feel insecure and I resorted to hiding behind a curtain of hair, "I hope so."

She smiled brightly, obviously trying to comfort me, "Well what do you need?"

"I heard that a friend of mine got hurt on the weekend and now he is gone. I am just trying to find out if he is here or if he has been here." I swallowed sheepishly and stuck my hands in my pockets.

"Sure, what is his name?"

"Bender…um John Bender."

She gave me a smile and picked up a phone from her desk, "I'll find out for you right away." I gave her a brief nod and slumped down in a chair to the left of her. I could hear her voice muffled, talking away to the person on the other end. I hope that he isn't here, because obviously that wouldn't mean anything good, but I would feel much better if I knew he was safe.

"Miss?" The nurse asked standing from her desk. I shot up quickly and clutched on to my bag. "Your friend is here…he is on the second floor of the east wing. Just stop at the nurses' station and they will direct you to him from there."

I gave her a nod and quickly took the stairs to the next level up; I really had a phobia of elevators…it wasn't the enclosed space that bothered me – I like enclosed spaces – it was just the fact that a moving room was only supported by one little cable; it was freaky. So I took the stairs in twos, probably moving faster than I had in the last four years. I reached the second floor and took a moment to let my lungs relax; it may have only been one flight of stairs but I'm not really in shape. I pulled the door open and blew my bangs off of my face. I did not like the smell of this floor; it smelled like a combination of vomit and antiseptic…it was rather disturbing.

I casually walked towards the nurses' station while a few of them look at me curiously, "Hi I'm looking for John Bender…"

One of the bigger nurses rolled her eyes, "Finally someone comes to claim him…that boy's been driving me crazy." I smiled at the thought and didn't doubt her for a second, "He is three rooms down the hall on your right, Sheila here'll come with ya…he may still be in one of his moods."

I smirked slightly, "I don't think that he'll mind too much."

She gave me a hopeful look, "I hope not…someone needs to get through to that boy." I chuckled quietly; I can totally imagine him being all cranky…I just hope that he wasn't roughed up too much. We approached the door and she motioned for me to stay put momentarily. I waited patiently as I listened to the exchange from outside the door.

"John?" She asked in a hushed tone, he was probably sleeping.

"Yeah?" I heard him reply gruffly; almost as if he hasn't spoken for weeks. I felt my stomach drop and suddenly I felt very scared of seeing him.

"Do you feel like speaking with someone right now?"

He hesitated, "Who?" The confusion was clearly evident in his voice. It made me so sad that he had no one to come and see if he was okay. Then again his mom didn't even know he was here; maybe he didn't want anyone to know.

"She says she is a friend."

"Sure for a bit I guess," he replied even gruffer sounding than before. It was almost as if I could hear the pain he was feeling just by listening to his voice. My fright grew even more at the sound of his tone and suddenly I felt like I wanted to run away.

The nurse pulled her head back out of the door and turned to me, "You can see him but only for a half an hour; he is still in pretty rough shape and very cranky." I bit back a laugh as I nodded my head. He really must be driving these ladies insane.

I slowly approached the door and stepped inside. I literally felt my face fall as I seen him; he looks like shit! I don't mean to be so blunt but, oh my god! I have never seen a human being – with the exception of movies – look so hurt. His hair is matted and messy, his face is bruised just about everywhere and he has a thin bandage around his forehead. He wore a frumpy hospital gown that was much too big for him; it made him look a lot smaller than he really was…kinda like a sad little kid. I gulped and fiddled with my fingers, "Hey John…"

He raised an eyebrow and lay back down on his pillow never taking his eyes off of me, "Hey yourself."

I pulled up a chair and sat next to his bed, "What happened?"

He frowned, "That's what I would like to know…"

My heart sank; he doesn't know? Does he have brain damage or amnesia or something? "What do you mean…?" I asked him cautiously.

He looked at the ceiling before he looked back at me, "Whatever happened, I got a serious concussion. I was walking back from your place and then I don't really remember anythin'. I guess I must have passed out or somethin' but the doctor said I was awake and talkin' to her when they brought me in. Everything just seems so hazy…"

I frowned, "So you don't even remember coming in here or how you got here?"

He shook his head very slowly; wincing slightly in pain – but trying to hide it – at the action, "No but I asked them and they told me that some old people found me on the side of the road and called the medics and they brought me here. Turns out I got lots of bruises and a huge gash on the back of my head…I also have like three or four broken ribs."

I cannot believe this shit…it's whacky! John seems so confused and forgetful and it's worrying me. I widened my eyes at him and I began to feel tears pricking my eyes, "I don't know what to say to you…"

He shrugged gently as if not to hurt himself, "There isn't anything you have to say…my old man must have given it to me a little hard or something…" He rubbed his blood shot eyes and let out a yawn, "It's not like I have never been beat up before…"

I swallowed hard; should I break it to him now? Oh god, "John…I don't think it was your dad. And it is something to be worried about…when you get hurt so bad you can't even remember what happened…it isn't something that happens everyday."

He rolled his eyes, "No it isn't something that happens everyday but that's the way life works so I gotta deal…wait a second…what do you know about my dad?"

I swallowed, "I don't exactly know what happened but when I woke up after you left I found your phone number that you left and I called you," I paused when he smiled at me, "I talked to your dad…"

His eyes flashed worriedly, "He didn't say anything bad to you, did he?"

I shook my head, "No but he told me he didn't have a clue where you were…and neither does your mom. But it's when I went to school on Monday that I really got worried."

He looked at me completely oblivious to what I was saying, "What happened at school?"

I looked him straight in the eye and swallowed, "Well Dez is in my first period class."

His eyes immediately flashed with anger, "That little shit didn't try anything did he?" He tried to sit up – obviously forgetting his injuries – and doubled back in pain. I knew I shouldn't have said anything…god dammit! "Lay down John! You can't hurt yourself like this…I'll tell you later when you feel better if I have to…"

He stared at me angrily, "No you will tell me now!"

I sighed and crossed my arms, "Will you calm down?"

He grunted still holding his upper body, "Maybe…"

"You will or I won't say anything."

He grunted and laid himself back down, "Fine…"

I softened and took a deep breath, "I seen him in first period class and he sat beside me after the teacher was done roll call. At first he just tried to apologize," he tensed up, "but then I told him to save it because I wanted nothing to do with him." He relaxed and gave me a proud smile; he urged me to continue, "So he got pissy because I kept on shooting him down so he started trying to piss me off back." I didn't want to get into details with him – especially when Dez said if John's 'pecker' wasn't good enough for me then he would be waiting. I didn't want to bring any of that up for more obvious reasons than one. Dez sure did disturb the hell outta me.

He frowned, "What did he say?"

"He just said I wouldn't have to worry about you anymore…when I asked him what he was talking about he said that it was nothing important…that's when I got really worried."

He looked away for a second, "You think he did this?"

I shrugged worriedly, "It's a possibility."

He nodded and clenched and unclenched his fists at his sides, "I'm really starting to get sick of this shit you know…"

I furrowed my brow, "Huh?"

"All this bull shit…you getting hurt, me getting hurt…what the hell is up with this? And here we were worried about what kinda shit woulda happened if we were still friends with the golden couple and here we are, just the two of us fighting with everything we have. This is fucking crap…"

I swallowed again, this time biting back the oncoming tears; I really hated seeing him this way…it just made me want to die. He did nothing to deserve this and somewhere deep down inside I was wishing I never invited him over in the first place. If it was Dez that did this and Bender finds out the shit is just gonna get worse; if he got hurt again who knows what it would do to him.

"I'm sorry…"

He looked at me confused, "About what?"

A tear rolled down my cheek, "Everything…"

He let out an irritated sigh looking more tired than ever before, "You have nothing to be sorry about…actually you are the one person who really makes me…"

"Sorry, but your half an hour is up," The nurse said from the door.

I looked back at John, "What were you going to say?"

He scowled, "Nothing, forget it okay?"

I frowned and nodded, "Fine…when do you get outta here?"

He folded his arms and looked away from me stubbornly, "Tomorrow…"

"I'll meet you here tomorrow then in the morning," I offered.

He shrugged slowly once again wincing at the pain that it brought, "Don't you have school tomorrow?" He teased sarcastically. I shook my head at his antics, "Who cares about school, I'll help you home."

"Whatever, I'll see you tomorrow then…"

I gave him a bright smile and stood. He looked at me with sad and pleading eyes yet had a scowl on his face; our eyes locked and his seemed to be bearing a hole into my soul. I had never once seen him look so intense yet so helpless at the same time. He gave me a nervous smile as I prepared to leave, so doing the first thing I thought to do to comfort him I bent over slightly and kissed his forehead, "Get better John, please?"

He looked at me with soft and confused eyes; when I realized that I had kissed him…I didn't think he would care… "Sorry," I mumbled and walked outta the room. I breezed past the nurse and outta the hospital until the following morning.

_**TBC**_

_**TWB**_


	16. Good Things And Bad Things

**Title**: And Then There Were Two  
**Author**: TWBasketcase  
**Thank you's**: Two Bit's TwoBit, Moonjava, Bravewolf, Tracebo, DarkoBender, Lazaefair, and Ailcia. Thanks all of you for being such faithful reviewers to this story. Here is chapter 16 from Bender's POV…I hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 16 – Good Things and Bad Things**

Allison slid out the door leaving the nurse with a confused look, "Did I interrupt something?"

I felt the heat rise up and for some reason I felt extremely pissed off – well more pissed of than I usually am anyways, "Just get the hell out of here and don't come back in."

She swallowed, "Look, I'm sorry…"

I closed my eyes and let out an irritated sigh, "Just go…"

She nodded and walked out. Man I feel so pissed off and if I wasn't stuck in this god damn hospital I think I would be getting my ass outta here and smoking a joint. I just had too much information processed in my head and with my injuries and all I don't really think that it's good to get stressed. The pounding in my head was getting intense – so intense I needed to puke. I swung my legs over the bed and stumbled to the garbage can and released everything that had been in my stomach – it was mostly liquids, but that's not to say in didn't hurt like hell. I took a deep breathe and swished some water around in my mouth; I have been feeling all but good the last two days and I'm just getting damn sick and tired of being here. At least I get out in the morning; and I'll get to see Allison again.

I don't know why she just flew outta here like that; but to say the last few minutes of our conversation was awkward would be an understatement.

When she first walked into that room it almost took my breathe away. I can't believe she went through the trouble of actually talking to Dez just to find out where I am, and that she cared enough about me to try and find me. No one ever cared about me that much; everyone else I know would have just said, fuck him. But she didn't…after all that bull shit she went through on the weekend she still wanted to look out for me instead of herself. I usually don't think about all this emotional shit but fuck, no one has ever done that for me before. I think it was at that moment I realized I had the hots for her. I mean – I don't want to sound like an ass and say 'hots' but I don't really know any other way to put it.

I shifted slightly in my bed and stared up at the ceiling; I feel like such an idiot thinkin' about her but I can't really help it. Of course, I would never tell her; she would probably either have my balls or run off scared like hell…which I don't blame her considering her luck with those other two assholes. But besides that I'm kinda a chicken; see if I wanna get down a chick's pants I can persuade rather easily but when it comes to a chick that I actually like then I'm a big pussy. It's funny how it works out that way, but that's really just the way I am.

The door creaked open once again and in came another nurse; good thing it wasn't the one from before or I would have probably ripped her head off.

"Good evening, John," she said monotonously.

I gave her a nod as she approached my bed, "How are you feeling tonight?"

I smirked, "Like shit, how the hell do you expect me to feel?"

She let out a sigh and raked her fingers through her black hair, "I need to change your bandages,"

I nodded, "Okay but ya think maybe you can be a little gentler this time around? I don't need ya breakin' anythin' else…"

She narrowed her eyes as she pulled the bandages out of the package, "You cooperate and I'll be gentle, deal?"

I rolled my eyes and she adjusted my bed so that the head was risen up; I pulled off the hospital gown and grimaced from the pain that it caused, "Am I gonna have to do this when I get home?"

She nodded her head as she peeled off the ones from my body, "Yes you will. Usually with the broken ribs you don't have to change them this often but because of all the cuts you have to change them more to prevent infection."

I let out a breathe as they came completely off; my body felt like it was breathing again but at the same time shots of pain surrounded me with every breathe. I could not believe how much god damn pain I was in. She added some polysporin to the bad cuts and then began to wrap me up again. When she was finished she shone a couple of lights in my eyes to make sure I 'was responding properly' or some shit. She held up a few letters and shapes to make sure I was seeing properly and once the tests and questions were done I was finally left alone.

Through all the pain and hurt I began to wonder to myself if it was Dez that actually did this; I mean it's a complete possibility that he was just trying to get under Ally's skin but then again he isn't really the type of guy to lie. But how? He was pretty fucked up after I was done with him and I don't honestly believe that he was strong enough to inflict a beating this bad the next night; it just ain't possible.

I find it rather sad that our friendship came to this; maybe it was like that the whole time I was just too damn blind to realize it. I don't wanna start a war with this guy especially in the state I am in now, but how do I go about this without letting him just get away with it? Between him, my old man, and the rest of the so called 'Breakfast Club' I just don't know if I can handle anymore pain. Mentally is bad enough because it fucks me up and makes me even more bitter every time, but I'm at the point where I can't even take it physically anymore. I mean I'm not a small guy but there is only so much physical pain a human being can take before they become a shell of their former self.

I rolled my eyes at all of my philosophizing and smirked; I'm really starting to think this concussion is taking over my thoughts…

666666666666666666666

I opened my eyes after another one hour sleep and sighed. The nurse standing at the end of my bed had her arms folded over her chest and looked like she was mighty proud of herself for coming in and waking me up; bitch!

"Good morning sunshine!" She said in half sarcasm and yet very enthusiastically. Morning people really get under my skin and this one made me wanna go get a sledge hammer or something. I grumbled in response and pulled a pillow over my head.

"You get to go home John," she continued sounding very happy; maybe it's because I'm leaving.

I threw the pillow off of my head and smiled, "Thank fucking god!" I cheered. She smirked and handed me a clip board, "Sign this."

I scribbled something that resembled my name and swung my legs over the edge of my bed, "Where are my clothes?"

She gave me an incredulous look, "You really think you wanna wear those?"

I smirked, "Well I sure as hell ain't gonna wear a hospital gown outta here!"

"Well we threw them away, they were ripped and full of blood."

I frowned, "Well what the hell am I gonna wear?"

She shrugged, "We could give you some hospital clothes…some pants and a sweater."

"Whatever just get me the hell outta here!"

She shook her head miserably, "I'll be right back." I smiled triumphantly to myself and stood out of the bed I had been laying in for the last 48 hours; I was damn glad to get out of it that's for sure! I walked slowly and carefully towards the mirror and took a good look at myself for the first time since I had been here.

I looked like shit.

Disgusting.

I sighed; I really hope that I didn't expect to look any other way. My eyes are sunken and bloodshot, I have a large cut across my eyebrow, my lips are bruised, my hair is tussled and knotted, and for some reason I looked very skinny. I mean with my cheeks sunken in and the flimsy hospital gown I looked like I weighed only 120 pounds.

I turned the hot water faucet on and began to splash my face with scolding water; the burning sensation felt great and for the first time in a few days I felt a little better. I felt cleansed and fresh…with the exception of the 'minor' injuries I had of course. But I didn't fucking care for the pain today because I was getting the fuck outta here!

After a few minutes of fixing myself up I was interrupted by a small knock on the door, "Hey did ya find me some clothes or what?" I poked my head out of the bathroom door and found Allison standing at the door, "Hey, you showed up…"

She nodded, "I said that I would."

I smiled, "So ya comin' to play nurse or what?"

She rolled her eyes and folded her arms, "I'll say yes if it makes ya feel any better."

I snorted and turned back into the washroom to brush my teeth, "That butch nurse is just getting me some clothes and then I can leave."

She let out a soft laugh, "You didn't wanna leave with the hospital gown on?"

I rolled my eyes even though she couldn't see, "I bet ya woulda liked that…"

"…Excuse me kids, butch nurse is back with the clothes!" My nurse said with a very angry tone.

I popped my head out the door, "Yeah thanks for those, eh?"

She scowled, "You know with that attitude of yours maybe I'll just make you walk outta here naked!"

I folded my arms, "Now as much as you would enjoy that I'm not about to give you a free show when it's so cold outside lady. So please give me the clothes."

She tossed them on the bed and turned to leave the room, muttering something along the lines of, "Damn bastard ya better not show up in my hospital again…"

I looked at Allison who was holding back laughter and I grinned, "What ya think I lost the charm?"

66666666666666

We walked slowly down the street; she carried her bag and looked down at the ground as she walked. She looked nervous, uncomfortable, and maybe even a little impatient…but I couldn't help it, it was as fast as I could go.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked her as I limped along my way, trying desperately not to hurt my ribs as I moved.

"Nothing is wrong…I'm just thinking," she replied.

"About what?" I asked, actually genuinely interested.

"About everything…what are we going to do next?" She asked speaking clearly with each word; it intrigued me.

I gave her a smile, "Hopefully just mellow out for a bit. I don't think I can deal with any more fights ya know…"

"I'm sorry…" she started, accusing and blaming herself once again.

I furrowed my brow, "Why are you sorry?"

She shrugged; I could tell her eyes were getting wet and the last thing I wanted was to see her sad…I'm sick of seeing her sad and besides she looks much nicer when she smiles, "I just keep thinking that it's really my fault that all this stuff happened in the first place…"

I held up a hand as I stopped at a bench for a rest, "It isn't your fault; everything that I did, I did because I wanted to. Besides, it was worth it…" I paused as she raised her eyebrows at me, "…beating up Dez I mean."

She gave me an appreciative smile, "Is that all its worth?"

I shrugged, "What's it to you?"

She smirked, "I can tell that maybe you wanna say more…your eyes always give you away you know."

It was my turn to smirk, "You're crazy you know that?"

"So they say…you aren't going to hold that against me though are you?" She smiled brightly as she sat next to me on the bench. The sun was shining off of her hair and her eyes had sparks of mischief; she looked like her carefree self again and that in itself made me happy even if it was only temporary.

I nodded my head, "No…I guess I can say it's a trait I admire…" I let out a laugh as she smacked my arm playfully. With all the shit that happened this weekend I'm sure as hell glad that we at least had some good things to help blow over the bad things. But then again, don't they say most good things don't last forever? I dunno it's something like that.

She stood to her feet and adjusted her bag, "Let's get going now," she extended her hand to me; dark eyes bearing eerily into my soul. I blinked a few times and then reached for her hand as she gently helped hoist me up. I stood still taking deep breathes for a few minutes letting the pain in my sides go away; it is almost unbearable but then again they felt worse on Sunday. She frowned at my obvious discomfort and hooked her arm through mine and led me towards my house.

We arrived at the front steps about ten minutes later and she carefully opened the door for me. Before I could even step foot in the house the sound of a voice startled me,

"John is that you!" My mother sounded either pissed or happy I couldn't really tell.

I swallowed, "Yeah Ma, it's me."

She rushed into the kitchen and looked at me in disbelief; her dark hair was pinned back and her chestnut eyes were almost popping out of her damn skull. Here comes the lecture I guess…

"Where the hell have you been? I was beginning to think you ran away and joined a gang or something!"

I rolled my eyes, "Wouldn't be surprising if I did, would it?"

She shook her head at me, ignoring my comment, "So…what the hell happened to you?"

"Just got in a fight Ma, its no big deal I'm fine."

She smirked and folded her arms, "Yeah you really do look fine…you should go down to your room and rest."

I shook my head and rolled my eyes, "Yeah whatever, let's go Ally."

She followed in pursuit as I walked down the stairs, "Close the door behind you."

**TBC**

**End notes: **It was somewhat of a filler, but whatever I needed it. So I hope that you enjoyed it anyways…feel free to drop a line if ya want; it would be greatly appreciated folks. ;)

_**TWBasketcase**_


	17. When Does It End?

**Title**: And Then There Were Two  
**Author**: TWBasketcase  
**Chapter Summary**: This one is gonna be in Bender's POV again…just because I write so much Allison I find it fun in Bender's POV so I'm doing it again! Not too much action in this chapter but some fun and lots of dialogue.

**A/N**: Thanks to: Two Bit's TwoBit, Graficcha, Moonjava, Lazaefair (sorry bout the cornballs…I just couldn't help it lol), poohismyhomie, bravewolf (watching the spelling from here on out…I don't have a beta reader so I do my best!), DarkoBender, Tracebo, JBFan & Jessesgirl29, and Hannah (I like fluff too but I think I like angst more LOL I'm evil…I'll do my best, if not this chapter then in the future. It must have taken you a lot to read something that wasn't Andy/Allison! So I guess I'm doing okay if I won ya over! Thanks for reading!). So here is chapter 17 I hope you all like and feel free to drop me a comment.

**Chapter 17 – When Does It End?**

Although I had been lying in a bed for the last two days straight it felt damn good to lie down on my own bed again. I really hate to say this but it's damn good to be home.

I threw my boots on the floor and just sprawled out (as best I could anyways) on my mattress. Allison followed me down slowly; with her hair in her eyes and her bag still securely around her hip. She was watching me with a rather amused look on her face and it made me wonder what the hell she thought was so entertaining about the situation.

"What's so funny?"

She raised an eyebrow, "Nothing…"

I smirked, "Yeah right I saw that look you were giving me."

She shrugged nonchalantly, "What look?"

"That one!" I said as she stared at me with devilish eyes and half a grin.

She let out a small laugh as she sat down on the corner of my bed, "I think that concussion is messing with your eyes Bender."

I rolled my eyes and folded my hands over my stomach, "If you say so but I caught ya red handed."

She shook her head, "Maybe so…but who says I have to explain myself?"

I nodded my head and raised my eyebrows, "Fair enough."

She gave me a small smile and pulled out her sketchbook; she glanced over at me, "You mind if I draw awhile while you rest?"

"Sure go ahead…my head hurts anyways," I lied. I didn't care if she drew it didn't bother me any; but I guess less noise is better for my head, and I think she knew that. Then again maybe I can find out what she draws all the time anyways. She nodded her head and fished for her pencils; I don't know how she found anything in that bag it was so full of crap. She grabbed one out and began to draw.

It seemed to come pretty natural to her; she watched her paper intensely and every now and then she would stick her tongue out of the corner of her mouth or smile goofily…it made me smile in return. It was strange but it seemed to put her in this whole other world…a world only she existed in. I bet that world wouldn't be so bad either…

She tucked her hair out of her face and licked her lips; she was gazing intently at what she just did and seemed pretty satisfied. I took the time to study her face; she really did look a lot nicer when she wasn't hiding behind her hair. She had this small face but her features really stood out. Like her eyes…they were real dark and held a lot behind them…it sounds corny but they are almost mysterious. They were the kinda eyes that a guy could look into and feel trapped or even intimidated.

She stared crazily at her paper as she added one more line; it really confused me that she seemed so mesmerized by it. It was just a picture but she seemed to take it so seriously; I wonder what it is she's drawing, "What are you doing?"

She looked at me like she was just snapped out of a dream, "Huh?"

I snorted, "I asked you what you were drawing…"

"Oh," she said with a slight blush rising to her face. She pulled her hair back in front of her face and threw the book at me. I frowned at her self consciousness and plopped the book up on my chest. It was a mountain – or a cliff or canyon or something – and there were two people on it. You couldn't really make them out because they looked more like shadows of people…like silhouettes. And they were just looking at the sky…nothing else just the sky. I flipped the book down to look at her and she looked nervous, "What does it mean?"

She played with the hem of her sweater and replied, "It's just the way it should be."

I cocked an eyebrow and watched her, "The way what should be?"

"Life." Was all she said. She looked up at me seriously and tucked her hair back again. I smiled and flipped the book back up to look at it again; it made more sense now. They were just watching the sky and sitting in silence and there was nothin' bugging them at all. Even though I couldn't see their faces I felt strangely at peace when I looked at it. I flipped the book back down and looked at her, "It's good."

She shook her hair back over her face and took the book back, "Thanks," she mumbled. I furrowed my eyebrows at her, "Why do you do that?"

She looked at me in half-worry and half-anger, "Do what?"

"That," I replied about her defensiveness, "Why do you act all nervous and hide…you don't take compliments very well you know."

She narrowed her eyes, "I didn't do anything…I'm just not used to compliments."

I looked at her silently for a few moments and noticed how she squirmed under my gaze; I also noticed how she rarely looked me in the eye when I talked to her, "You not used to getting looked at either?" I asked with a smirk.

She frowned a little, "No…usually only if it's in a bad way."

I frowned back, "Who says I was looking at you in a bad way?"

She shrugged sadly and held her gaze in her lap. She still didn't look at me; not even a glance. I felt bad almost as if I was a prick for making her uncomfortable, "I'm sorry."

She swallowed and looked at me with wet eyes, "Are you actually saying sorry to someone?" She joked trying to take the pressure off herself. What pressure, I don't know.

I smirked and shrugged, "Just don't want ya getting' all worked up…I'm not going to eat you or anything."

She let out a laugh and blinked her eyes a few times to dry them, "Yeah, I always thought you were a cannibal."

I raised my eyebrows, "You wanna test me?"

She gave me a playful glare, "You bite me and I will bite you back twice as hard!"

I widened my eyes; she probably would. She looked satisfied with the response – or lack of – she got and smiled triumphantly, "Chicken."

"I'm injured."

"Nice excuse,"

I scoffed, "I don't think that is an excuse that is a fact."

She smirked, "I guess you're lucky then." She smiled widely and clutched her purse.

I sat up slowly and grabbed my night table for support as I stood, "I wouldn't say that." She gave me a curious look before I walked – hobbled rather – towards the far corner of my room where the entrance of our laundry room and bathroom was.

"Where are you going?" she called.

"I'll be right back." I called back to her. The truth was I was starting to feel really shitty again and now I didn't have any pain killers to help. I walked into the laundry room and stepped in front of the old cracked mirror. My face was looking a lot better and less swollen, but the thought that scared me was what my chest and stomach looked like. I slowly took the sweater off that the hospital gave me and took a look at myself.

I was black and blue.

Disgusting.

I turned to my side and noticed the welts and deep cuts around my back and under my arms. I couldn't believe how bad I got fucked up. I rolled down the bandages on my ribs to get a closer look at them; when I got the bandage down to around my belly button I bit my lip.

It was disturbing.

My ribs kinda stuck out a bit and if the bruises on my chest were bad these one made them look as harmless as freckles. They were dark colors of blue, green, brown, and even black and you could see some the size of full shoe prints. I swallowed and touched one gingerly; it stung like no blow I've ever took before. I've always thought about myself as a tough guy but this beat down had to be unlike anything I've ever been through…the pain is insane!

I spun around to look at my back and that was even worse; with the mixture of scars I had from before my back looked like a fucking abstract canvas. Different colors and shapes…it made me wanna throw up just looking at it. I wanted to throw up even more when I saw something move out of the corner of my eye.

I spun around and saw Allison there with her mouth hung open…she looked at me with this horrified look that made me feel really self conscious. I swallowed and rolled up the bandages quickly and looked for a shirt to wear…anything…

…just get covered up.

So no one can see.

"John…" she said as I scrambled with the shirt, ignoring all the shooting pains racking my body. I didn't wanna look at her; she seen me in my ugliest state, the one thing I didn't want anyone to see.

"John…" she repeated. I shook my head and tried as best as I could to get the shirt over my head; at this point the pain was so intense I felt as weak as a kitten. This is so humiliating.

"Look I'm sorry…I was just going to ask you where your bathroom is…" She stuttered nervously over her words.

I put my arms through the sleeves of my flannel and pointed to my left, "Right there." My tone was very low and I'm surprised she actually heard me…I barely even heard myself. I threw my arms around my ribs and slowly made my way back towards my bed. I moved way too fast…the pain is unbearable…my stomach lurched and I ran back into the laundry room and hurled out everything they fed me for breakfast. My concussion was still bad enough that too much movement or pain made me sick.

I bent over slowly and grabbed my stomach…it hurts so fucking bad…

"Oh my god!" I heard Allison yell. She came towards me but I stuck out my hand, "Don't…" But she didn't listen…she crawled under my arm and walked me back towards my bed. I was sweating again…sweating hard and real dizzy…

"Just lay down," she said gently. I fell rather hard on to my side and just cradled myself. My head is spinning, my stomach is turning, and I had these lightening bolts of pain just shoot left and right throughout my body. What made me feel even worse was the fact that I looked helpless, weak, and disgusting…and she was right there watching me.

She sat down behind me and pushed my hair out of my face, "Are you alright, John?"

I squeezed my eyes closed, "Don't look…at me."

She pulled herself back as though she been burned, "What?"

I threw a hand over my face as I kept the other one over my abdomen, "Go away…don't look at me."

Before she could answer I heard my dad throw the door open upstairs; it made us both jump. He was home for work which meant he would be looking for supper. I listened quietly as he yelled around the house looking for my mom. If I didn't feel totally stupid and humiliated before…I definitely do now.

"Oh shit…" I muttered quietly as I heard a bang upstairs. I knew he had hit my mom and there was no way in hell I could help her…or else I could end up dead if I wasn't careful. I felt the body next to me tense up and suddenly I realized I needed to get her the hell outta here. I turned over – despite my arguing torso and head – and studied her face…she looked scared and horrified.

I squeezed my eyes shut once more to try and clear the horrible thoughts outta my head; this was like a nightmare in the worse case scenario kinda way. I sat up slowly and reached out my hand; she grabbed it quickly and helped me up. I don't think that my old man knew I was home yet – I had faith in my Ma that she wouldn't give me away – and that the only thing I could do at the moment with Ally here was to just hide and be quiet. I pulled her over to the closet and opened it up; there were only a few piles of clothes in there so that was okay. I motioned her in and climbed in next to her.

I slid the door shut and sat back against the wall. My breathing was heavy and labored due to my injuries but hers was faster and shorter all due to fear. I felt so fucking bad and at the same time I felt so stupid that she got a glimpse into my pathetic life. I was disgusted with myself; she had seen me at my all time worst.

I felt her hand on my arm, "Are you okay?" She whispered.

"Peachy," I replied. I was in no mood to talk at all.

"How long is this going to last?"

"Could be a few minutes, could be all night," I replied quietly.

I heard her sigh, "Do you always hide in here?"

I closed my eyes, "No…I don't usually hide…"

"I'm sorry,"

I hate when people say that! I snorted, "Don't say that…"

"Okay…I want ya to know though that I'm here for you."

I sighed, "I know…I just feel like an ass."

She didn't say anything; she just picked up my hand and held it, and leaned her head softly on my shoulder. I still felt really gross about myself but at the same time when she touched me I felt more at ease. I only hope this bullshit will end soon…

_**TBC**_


	18. In It Together

**Title**: And Then There Were Two  
**Author**: TWBasketcase/Kristen  
**Chapter Summary**: Continuation from last chapter in Allison's POV  
**A/N**: Thank you all for all your amazing comments on the last chapter; you guys are great! So thank you to: Two Bit's Twobits, Tracebo, DarkoBender, Lazaefair, Billy Crazy (for all three of them lol), Moonjava, KushelKitten, and Bravewolf. I hope you all enjoy this next one, please leave a comment too:)

**Chapter 18 – In It Together**

_Twitch_.

_Ow_.

_Twitch_.

_Ow_.

What the hell is that? I let my eyes flutter open and I was met with large, dark, yet very bloodshot ones. He was staring at the wall behind me and trying desperately to move his leg…that was underneath of me. For some very odd reason I was in a closet and lying on top of John Bender. _How kinky._ I rolled my eyes; then it dawned on me.

His dad.

His dad had come home and scared the shit out of us, so he grabbed me and we hid in the closet. I must have fallen asleep or something because I don't really remember moving on top of him. The closet door is now also open about six inches and its letting sunlight into our small little room. But for some reason, it doesn't look like he slept much.

_Twitch_.

"Do you need your leg back that badly that you have to keep twitching?" I asked him. I must have scared him or something because he almost jumped out of his skin at the sound of my voice.

"Holy shit," he said getting over his initial shock. He furrowed his eyebrows, "Actually it's totally asleep and I can't really feel it anymore."

I sat up quickly, suddenly embarrassed, "I'm sorry."

He furrowed his brow again as he sat rubbing his leg and stomping his foot against the floor in an attempt to get the pins and needles feeling away, "Its okay…you don't have to be sorry. I can't move too much cause of my ribs is all."

I yawned and rubbed my eyes, "What happened?"

He shrugged tiredly and looked away from me, "You fell asleep and missed the worst of it," he paused briefly, "Then it stopped about three hours ago."

I cocked an eyebrow, "Then why didn't you wake me up?"

He shrugged, "Didn't feel like it."

I half smiled, "Even though I was lying on top of you?"

He looked down to his lap and shrugged, "You looked like you needed your sleep," he blinked his red eyes, "And besides it's not my fault you crawled on me."

I felt my cheeks heat up, "Sorry."

He shrugged and said nothing.

"I didn't hurt you did I?"

He rolled his eyes, "I'm fine."

I frowned, "I'm not trying to act like a mommy or anything…but jeez you should see yourself, I don't think you are just 'fine'."

His eyes went serious, "I have seen myself…"

I winced, "I didn't mean it that way…I meant you have bags under your eyes and they are totally bloodshot."

"I can't sleep…I'm not allowed to."

I smirked, "You are actually doing what someone asked you to do? That's a first…" I let out a small laugh.

He shrugged, "I don't have much of a choice."

I nodded sadly, "I wish things didn't turn out this way…I kinda feel like I am the cause of all this trouble in a way…"

He looked at me sternly, "You're not…you're making it better."

I tore my eyes from his gaze and nodded. For being hurt and in a world of anguish I sure do find it surprising that he is being so nice to me. I mean, I never thought of John Bender as a 'mean' person per say but I've seen the way he acts towards some people and I've also seen him kick the shit out of someone and to tell you the truth if I didn't know him I would probably be very intimidated by him. But still in the midst of all this I'm the one he is letting in and being nice to; it's pretty surprising.

He sat back against the wall and stared up at the ceiling. He has a very visible bruise peeking out of the collar of his shirt. But then again I have to remind myself that bruise is pretty tame compared to some of the other ones. I didn't mean to look at him the way I did when he was examining the damage, but damn! I have never seen something so painful and horrific looking in my life; with the exception of horror movies but those aren't real…John is. It wasn't his body that grossed me out; it was the fact that someone that could hurt him so bad that did.

"Hey, John?" I asked him softly.

"Hmm?"

"About what happened earlier…"

He shook his head and held up a hand, "Don't worry about my parents, it happens all the time. I'm used to it…he is just an asshole…"

I interrupted, "I'm not talking about that."

He cocked an eyebrow, "Well then what are you talking about?"

I folded my hands in my lap, "The laundry room…"

He widened his eyes and opened his mouth to speak but I cut him off, "Why were you so desperate to get away from me? Did I hurt you or make you mad? I mean, I'm sorry I walked in and everything…"

He rubbed a hand over his face briskly and looked back at me with pleading eyes; eyes that told me not to push the topic any further but I ignored them; I needed to know, "Well?"

He blinked a few times and looked at me with a soft and broken expression, "You didn't make me mad…you didn't hurt me either."

I felt tears pricking my eyes for some stupid reason, "Then what was it?"

"Just forget about it."

"You can tell me…"

"Please just drop it."

"But I wanna know."

"PLEASE drop it!"

"No…I wanna know."

His breathing intensified, "WHY? Why do you wanna know, are you nosey or something?"

I scrunched up my face, "No I'm not nosey I just wanna know why you wigged out! Is it that hard to just tell me?"

"Yes it is, you don't wanna know, okay? It was nothing…"

"Oh yeah right! It was something you are just too egotistical to tell me."

"I am NOT egotistical!"

"Yes you are…if you weren't you would tell me."

"I didn't want you to see that okay? I look like a fucking mutant or something I didn't want you to see it!" He let it all out in one breath and he's kinda panting in frustration over it.

I furrowed my brows, "Why?"

He sighed tiredly, "Don't worry about it; you got that much outta me…"

I nodded, "Okay…but I just want you to know that you have nothing to be ashamed of…or embarrassed about."

He nodded his head in uncertainty and sorta narrowed his eyes in disbelief, but looked a little relieved at the same time. A self-conscious John is not a John I am familiar with.

"Why are you…"

"Why are you…" We both looked at each other for a second as we began talking at the same time.

"You go first…" I said.

"Just wanna know why you stuck around." He looked right into my eyes and had a serious expression on his face.

I shrugged, "Why wouldn't I?"

He shrugged back, "This is a lot of bullshit and stuff you don't need to see. In fact you could get hurt…again…and I wanna know why you are willing to risk that to stick around."

I blew my bangs out of my face and sighed, "Because you are my friend…I thought that is what friends are supposed to do."

He nodded, "It is…but no friend I've ever had has done that…why did you?"

"Because I care."

He nodded and his eyes went very soft; so soft in fact for a second I thought he was going to pounce on me. He let out a shaky sigh, "Why do you care…no one gives a shit about the criminal."

I dropped my hands into my lap and shrugged, "I do…I don't see you as a criminal. I see you as one of the strongest people I have ever met. I care for the same reason you do."

He looked down to his lap and frowned, "No you don't."

I cocked an eyebrow, "Well you went looking for me on Friday night for a reason…you didn't want me to be hurt, just like I don't want you to be hurt."

He nodded his head and for some reason he doesn't seem convinced; either that or he doesn't like my answer. I sighed, "Why is it so hard for you to believe that I care?"

He shrugged and scowled, "Why do you think?"

"I don't know John why don't you inform me?"

He shook his head a little angrily, "NO ONE…ever…has given a shit about me…so why does it start with you? That's what I wanna know."

"Why not? Have you gone through so much shit in your life that you – for one second – can't stop being hostile and bitter and realize that someone truly cares for you…that someone wants to be there and make sure that you are okay? Why are you so withdrawn?"

He smirked, "Oh that's rich, Allison! You know damn well what the answer to that is, you hypocrite because you are the exact same way!"

I clenched my fists, "I am not!"

He shook his head, "You are too you're just not vocal about it!"

"Oh whatever!"

He laughed out loud…and kept laughing until it was too much for his ribs to handle. He grabbed his abdomen and smiled through his coughs; he was coughing and laughing so hard he had tears coming down his face. I just looked at him like he is crazy…I don't know what the hell he is laughing at and frankly to actually hear him laughing is scaring me.

"What is your problem?"

He looked at me through his red eyes and let out an amused sigh as he continued to wipe his face and clutch his ribs, "That hurt like a bitch but it was so worth it."

"What was worth it?"

"Never mind…I don't wanna tell you." He folded his arms and continued grinning like an idiot. I shook my head, "Okay fine you wanna play that way…it's my turn to ask the questions."

He shrugged – trying to make it look nonchalant, but failing miserably, "Go for it."

"I wanna know why you are so ashamed with the way you look around me."

He straightened his body up slowly and looked me in the eyes, "I don't feel comfortable with you seeing my body when it looks like an art canvas."

"Just me or anyone?"

"A little bit of both."

I cocked an eyebrow, "Why?"

He shrugged and raked his hands through his hair, "I just don't want people seeing me while I'm weak."

I furrowed my eyebrows, "Okay then…so you are worried about me seeing you weak? That doesn't make any sense…"

He let out an irritated sigh, "Not you…I mean…no, I don't want you to see me weak like that…its embarrassing…but I'm not that worried with you…its just…"

I held up a hand, "Stutter over your words much?" I asked, this time it was my turn to laugh. He scowled at me and I pursed my lips together to stop, "I'm sorry."

He shrugged, "Whatever."

"Okay…I got another question for you."

He tensed up a bit and slowly rolled his shoulders, "Okay shoot."

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

He smirked and looked at me like I grew a second head, "What the hell do you mean?"

"You have all these problems here, and at school, you were in the hospital…all this bad shit happens and still through all of it you're so nice to me…why?"

He furrowed his brows and his eyes flew down to his lap, "Why you didn't think I was capable of showing a good emotion or something?"

I cocked an eyebrow, "I didn't say anything about emotions…I was talking about your attitude towards me."

He swallowed and shrugged, "Why not…you didn't do anything bad to me so there is no reason for me to be mean."

"Even when you are going through all this shit you still want me to stick around?" I didn't really believe him; I don't know why he is acting this way but he seems like he is just beating around the bush.

He rolled his eyes, "Sure why not?"

I raised my eyebrows, "Are you sure you don't have anything to add to that?"

He raised his head slowly to meet my gaze, "Why would you think that?"

I smirked, "Because you are a very bad liar."

He widened his eyes. He seems hesitant; biting his lips and shifting his eyes around. He looked down at his lap and opened his mouth, "Look, I…"

"JOHN!" He looked at me with a very relieved smirk that said 'Ha ha!'

He slid open the closet door slightly, "Yeah Ma?"

"I need you to come up and help me for a second!"

He rolled his eyes, "Is Pops home?"

"No!"

I shrugged, "I should probably be getting home now anyways."

He nodded, "Okay." I stood up and held out my hand to him; he took it and I helped him climb to his feet, "Don't think you are getting out of this conversation that easily!"

He smirked, "Whatever."

"When are you coming back to school?"

He shrugged, "Hopefully never."

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms as we stepped out of the closet, "You couldn't drop out of school I would miss ya too much," I paused as he raised his eyebrows, "And so would Vernon."

He scowled as he walked slowly up the stairs and opened the door, "I'll see ya later."

"I'll give you a call tomorrow, okay?"

He nodded and shrugged, "Sure whatever."

I stepped out into the cool air and did my sweater up a little tighter. I looked back at the house and shook my head; what is going on with that guy?

_**TBC**_


	19. Another Slap In The Face

**Title**: And Then There Were Two  
**Author**: TWBasketcase

**A/N**: Well this one is going to be coming to an end soon. Sorry to say :( I love writing this story and I love Bender and Allison together but I feel I should end it in the right place before it goes any longer and I run outta ideas. So I probably have three chapters left and maybe possibly an epilogue. Maybe I will do another story with this pairing at a later date, who knows? But there seems to be quite a few people out there that love the idea of these two together and there aren't many stories about them so I could always do another one. We'll see where it goes…so thank you all for your reviews, I hope you enjoy chapter 19.

**Chapter 19 – One More Slap In the Face**

I lay staring at the ceiling intensely; I had spent the rest of yesterday afternoon picking up the mess my father had left when he had gotten into it with my Ma. She was pretty bad off with it but I had a long talk with her yesterday and she found out the extent of my injuries. She's pretty nervous about me bein' that messed up and having my old man around, but I can't say that I blame her because it is makin' me worry a little too. He is not a human wrecking ball that destroys everything in his path or anythin'; in fact there are some days where I can actually talk to the guy without getting' into a scuff with him but when he is drinking or just getting off work I like to avoid him at all costs. Like yesterday when Allison was over; he started shit with my Ma because he came home from work and the place was a mess and lunch wasn't ready for him. He's a total dick like that but now there isn't too much I can do about it without getting myself killed or somethin'; and that thought scares me.

So for now I'm laying low in my room trying to keep out of his way. He found out I was home last night; he kinda caught me sneaking down the stairs after I grabbed something to eat, but he didn't start anything. He kinda just gave me a nod and said, 'Ya decided to come home, huh boy?' and that was it. I was kinda happy for that but at the same time kinda pissed that he knew I was back. I guess I woulda had to deal with it sometime.

Life is a bitch though and then ya marry one, so they say. So for now if Daddy dearest wants to be a prick I'm just going to have to deal with it; even if it does suck the big one and drives me up the wall at times that's just the way it is. But I wish to God I could take back the moment that Allison had to hear that. Not only was it totally embarrassing for me to have someone have a first hand look at my home life but in a way I didn't want her to be subjected to that kinda shit. A lot of people never see the shit I see in their entire life time and a lot of people don't deserve to see that kinda shit – and she is one of them. I think I've gone softer than ever or something but something inside of me feels over-protective and crazy when she is around. I'm such a pussy.

And as strange as it sounds, as horrible as all the banging and screaming were yesterday she had still managed to sleep through it. After at least seventeen years of my life listening to the fighting I cannot for the life of me – even up to this day – sleep through the two of them going at it. It gives me nightmares, it makes me bitter, and most of all it scares me. I said it: it scares me. I would never, ever admit that out loud but it is true. And she slept through it? I think that is off the wall insane; but then again there are some days that I swear that she is off the wall insane…but hey, that's the cool thing about her. She definitely ain't like other chicks…or like Claire…she is like the only person in the world that is like her. I can't really explain it. I guess that's why I find her so interesting. That and the fact that she has really proven herself to me…not that I needed her to or anything, but she definitely surprised me with helping me out and making sure I was okay when she was going through her own bullshit. That was really cool to me…that kinda loyalty – to me – goes unfounded in people. And just for that I would probably do anything for her in return. I guess that's just the way I work or somethin'.

I rolled over in my bed and looked at the clock; 11:32 am. I sighed; at least I'm not at school today. I only got about three hours of sleep last night all together and I probably look like I just crawled outta a fox hole or something. My head is still throbbing every now and again and I still have really bad dizzy spells. My ribs are even worse; the pain gets so intense at times that I'm still barfing. I remember my doctor saying that the symptoms could actually last for months; I sure as hell hope not. A couple of months could just totally leave me running around and away from everything; what I mean is that my normal everyday life is filled with bullshit, violence, drama…me being banged up could definitely lead me into some trouble; not just with my dad, but with a couple of 'certain' other people that put me in this position in the first place. It's not really like me to just run away and act like a coward when the shit hits the fan; but now it looks like it is going to be that way if its really going to be a couple of months…a couple of long months.

I sat up slowly and glanced at the clock again: 11:37. Dammit! The minutes seem like hours and now I'm starting to wonder why the hell I was so happy to get outta the hospital; there ain't shit all here for me. I heard the door upstairs open and bang shut. I guess my old man was home for lunch again.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?" he screamed from upstairs; whatever the hell it is he is pissed off about this time, really pissed him off. I shook it off and headed towards the bathroom.

The door of my basement bedroom flew open and my father stood there seething. My Ma ran behind him and grabbed his arm but he just flung off like an annoying mosquito. I furrowed my brows, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

He raised his eyebrows and made his way down the stairs, "What the hell is wrong with me? I'll tell you what, boy…THIS FUCKING HOSPITAL BILL FOR A COUPLE THOUSAND DOLLARS IS WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME!"

Oh shit.

"What is this? Why the fuck were you in the hospital, huh? UNLESS YOU WERE FUCKING DYIN' OR SOMETHING…YOU BETTER HAVE A GOOD FUCKING EXCUSE!"

I swallowed and backed away from him as my mother ran down the steps at full speed, "Edward, we'll figure it out okay?"

He turned to her with menacing eyes, "And who the holy hell do you think is gonna pay for this, huh? No factory is gonna give its employees that kinda money! This is gonna come out of my god damned pay check, Marie!" He turned back to me and narrowed his eyes, "You're in some big trouble Johnny."

I grabbed at my throbbing head and backed up once more until I was against the wall, "Please, pa? Don't do this…I'm hurt…"

"You're going to be hurting once I'm done with ya that's for sure!"

"Please…" I begged him but to no avail, his right hand connected with my face and in an instant I was on the ground. I've been hit much harder by him but I was in no shape to be getting this kinda treatment.

"EDWARD!" I heard my mother shriek, "He has a fucking concussion!"

"Marie, let me be!" He screamed back at her. Their voices were starting to sound faint and I had a bad feeling I was going to pass out, and that could not be good. I opened my eyes and set my head back against the wall, I could see them arguing with each other and occasionally looking down at me. My mother was frantic and more scared than I have ever heard her…I think it was even getting to my dad.

The room started to get shaky and for a moment I actually felt myself crying. How can this happen? Just one beating after another and even when I'm to the point where I just can't take it anymore they just keep coming after me. I feel like I would rather be in a Turkish prison then be in this place. This is just too much for me to handle anymore. I think I wanna die.

I looked back up at my Dad who grabbed me up by the shirt; shooting pains racked my body as he threw me back up against the wall…that couldn't be good on the ribs. He was saying something to me but I couldn't make out a single word he was saying. It all sounded gibberish or somethin' strange. Suddenly he lurched forward and was knocked to the ground.

He was screaming on the floor in pain, and my Mother leaned down and grabbed my face, "Johnny, run okay? I want you to get up and go outside and go as far as you can, alright? I'll protect ya this time…just go…"

Why was she telling me to leave? What the hell is going on? I stood up very slowly and grabbed my ribs…they hurt like hell. I feel like I just got hit by a garbage truck or something.

They continued screaming at each other in the background but I kept going. She told me to go so I am gonna go. I just wish that my mom wanted me around…is that too much to ask, why did she ask me to go?

My eyes were seeing double vision and it was hard to make it up the stairs…I think I might have fell down but I'm not too sure. There is too much pain and not enough going on upstairs for me to really tell.

I made it out the front door and walked as fast as I could down the street; I know that I turned a few corners and walked by a lot of houses. I have no idea where the hell I am and I'm walking in my own neighborhood, for fucks sake!

"Johnny?" I turned around to see a girl; she has dark hair hanging down around her face and she's wearing a black sweater.

"Allison?"

She looked at me strangely, "Dude, what are you on?"

I grabbed my head in pain and let out a loud moan, "Oh Fuck…"

"Holy shit, Johnny are you okay?" She grabbed me by the shoulder and spun me around to face her, but she hurt my ribs. I let out a loud – what was it? A scream? I looked at her, "Why'd you hurt me, Al?"

"Johnny, I'm not Al…what's wrong with you, man? Did your old man hurt ya again?"

I looked at her face and through the double vision I realized that it wasn't Allison at all, it was Jackie, "Where is Allison?" I asked her quietly through clenched teeth. She looked at me worriedly, "I can get her Johnny…"

I grabbed my head again and started to walk away, "Oh fuck…" The houses were passing again and every step was like fast motion to me. My head is just a spinnin' and I don't know where the hell I am gonna end up…it hurts was too much…why the fuck does this always happen to me?

_**TBC**_


	20. Breakdown

**Title**: And Then There Were Two  
**Author**: TWBasketcase  
**Chapter Summary**: John is off wandering and Jackie needs to find him help  
**Disclaimer**: Lyrics by Skid Row, the song is called "Breakin' Down." It's a beautiful song when played you should all download it.  
**A/N**: Thanks for all the great reviews guys; the hits for this story and the chapters are phenomenal. You guys are great. I also know you are sick of the angst and I will have you know that the worst is over. So I hope that you all enjoy!

**Chapter 20 – Breakdown**

Click.

Click.

Click.

"Can you stop that, freak?" One of the boys sitting next to me asked as I ripped apart my finger nails. I turned to look at him and glared, "Fuck you."

"You are so weird you know that?"

"At least I'm not normal!" I spat back, with a nail in my mouth…which happened to thankfully stick to the side of his face. He looked at me in horror, "What the fuck did you do that for?"

I shrugged, "It turned me on." I smirked at him and turned back to the teacher who was watching us impatiently.

"Is there a problem Ms. Reynolds?"

I blinked a few times and hid behind my hair; the whole class is staring at me and it's making me feel very uncomfortable. The kid sitting next to me piped up, "Yeah she is spitting body parts at me! She's crazy!"

I scoffed, and looked at the teacher who pointed towards the door, "Office, please?"

I shook my head and glared at the idiot next to me. The rest of the class is laughing and snickering behind my back but I don't care. They always do that and I've learned to ignore them; that comes with being the school's 'freak'.

I stepped out into the hallway and sighed; why is high school such a crock of shit? I don't even know why the hell I am here! I will probably go down to the office and Dick won't even wanna speak with me and my teacher won't even care if I go back to class or not. I have no friends here and every little thing lately is sad and depressing. If things keep up the way they do I'll probably have a mental breakdown.

The hallways were completely silent around the sounds of my Chuck's hitting the floor. That was until I heard the sound of someone else's shoes hitting the floor behind me. I stopped dead in my tracks and waited for the person to pass me but they didn't; in fact they stopped right behind me. I spun around quickly and was surprised to see Jackie. I gave her a smile but then frowned when I noticed the look on her face. Her eyes were shifty and she seemed a bit flushed and winded.

"What's wrong?"

"We have to go." She stated simply.

I furrowed my eyebrows and stepped back; she's gonna tell me something bad happened I can feel it, "Why?"

"Let's go, it's important!" She urged frantically.

"Just tell me what's…"

She cut me off, "You listen to me! It's important and we have to go! I will explain it to you later!"

I sighed and tried to keep up with her. She was walking quickly with her fists clenched at her sides. Something definitely is up and I don't know if I wanna know what it is.

We cut through the parking lot towards her car and she unlocked my door for me before she took off to her side of the car. She was moving at rapid speed, and every second that went by scared me even more. I know what – rather who – the only link between me and Jackie is and I knew that is was him…and that made my stomach sink. Every worse case scenario was going through my head.

She started the car and peeled outta the parking lot. She looked at me out of the corner of her eye with a frown on her face, "Now you gotta listen to me and listen to me carefully, okay?"

I gulped as my eyes started to well up, "What happened to him?"

She paused and swallowed, "I don't know exactly but he is really messed up."

I blinked back my tears, "What kinda messed up?"

She wiped at her eyes and checked her rear view mirror as she zipped around a corner swiftly, "He's hurt real bad…I seen him walkin' down my street and he was grabbing at his head and literally screaming in pain. I don't think he even knew where he was…he thought I was you."

A tear fell down my cheek, "He has a real bad concussion…I found him in the hospital two days ago but he was doing a little better yesterday. He wasn't screaming or delusional…he was just aching."

She nodded her head and turned the car in yet another direction, "I think his old man mighta hurt him…his cheek was kinda puffy."

"Oh god…" The tears were falling more freely now and I brought my hand up to my mouth, "How the fuck can this happen? He was really fucking hurting and his dad coulda killed him if he wanted to."

She blinked a couple of times and straightened up, "Listen I don't know exactly what happened all I know is that he was screaming for you in the middle of the street. I think he is gonna blow or something cause I've known Johnny since we were ten and I have never…ever…seen him that hurt or scared."

I looked out my window, "Where is he?"

"I don't know…I do know that he usually goes to the park when he is upset or trying to get away from his parents, but in his state I have no idea. We're just gonna have to look."

I nodded and wiped at my eyes again; this is too fucked up. I can't believe that we live in a fucked up world like this where parents are willing to hurt their children instead of protecting them. How the fuck can an eighteen year old kid fight for life every day?

Suddenly the car jerked to a halt, "There he is!" She almost yelled. There was worry evident in her voice and she hopped out of the car. She stood next to it and just stared. I opened the car door slowly and put my hand over my forehead to block the sun; across the distance in the grass of the small park he sat…crouched down on his feet and holding himself. He was clearly rocking back and forth and his hair was draped over his face; he looked so scared.

"Go," she said quietly.

"What?' I asked shakily.

"I said go…he needs you."

"What about you?"

"I'll wait for you here…just go get him."

"What do I do?"

"Just go."

I swallowed and slowly approached him; it all seemed like a terrifying movie and I felt like at any moment my knees would buckle.

He looked so scared and vulnerable; I have never seen him like this…even when he was in the hospital. Then he looked like a small child, here he looks like he has turned into an empty shell. Each step I took pounded in my brain and suddenly I couldn't hear anything but the hammering sound of my heart. From the time I've known him I always seen him as the strongest person that I know; and to see him like this makes it seem as if there is no strength existing in this world. If he can't handle it how the hell can I?

I was about a mere two feet away from him when I finally stopped. I watched him closely; he had his hands clutching the side of his head and he had dropped to his knees. He is still rocking back and forth and I find it oddly disturbing that this position is comfortable on those broken ribs.

"John?"

"Go away," came a very small, quiet, and un-John like voice.

"John it's me, Allison."

He didn't reply he just stopped rocking. Tears were rolling down my cheeks but I knew that it wasn't my time to be weak. I have to help him…somehow before he breaks down.

I knelt down in front of him and pushed back his hair; he had tears streaming down his face and his eyes were wide, "John? Are you okay?"

"No."

"What happened?" I asked him slowly as I grabbed his hand away from his face.

His eyes darted to meet mine; they were small and sad and suddenly I realized that he knew what was going on. Even if he didn't before, he does now; that distant look from yesterday wasn't there…I think he may have just been shocked when he seen Jackie, "I can't take it anymore."

I swallowed and blinked back tears, "Can't take what anymore?"

He looked at me with sunken eyes, "The pain."

"Just tell me what happened okay?"

He sat back on his butt and stared at me coolly, "He knew I was hurt but he still hurt me…it never ends, all they do is hurt me."

"Who?"

"Everyone."

"It's not always gonna be like this you know." I replied softly. I pushed his hair further away and he looked at me gratefully, "Things will change, John."

"But why are they like this now?" He asked shakily…and in a few moments one tear rolled down his cheek, followed by another, and another, and another until he had hard sobs racking his body and his face fell into my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and rubbed his back gently.

"Just let it out, 'kay?" I swallowed over and over trying to keep my own emotions down. He was sobbing and acting so out of character that it scared me. I could only imagine in my worst nightmares what happened to him and what he is going through. But at the same time all of his hurt and tears just broke my heart.

"I can't handle anymore…" He said into my shoulder, "I wanna be dead."

I pulled away from him and looked him in the face, "Don't you say that!"

"Why not, huh? I'll be better off…"

"No…no you wouldn't, you need to be here. Your mom needs you…I need you."

He wiped his eyes and frowned, "No you don't…you're better off without me…I bring bad shit, I let you see bad things…"

A tear fell down my face, "No don't say that…you're my only friend in the whole world. You're the only one who gave me a chance, John. I need that in my life…you're important to me."

He began breathing heavily and looked at me with pain in his eyes, "I'm not good enough."

I shook my head, "Yes you are…and things will be okay, you'll be okay."

He began rocking back and forth again and his hair fell in front of his face. I looked at him closely and brought my hand up to him; I pushed his hair back, "John you need to calm down, okay? You're gonna hurt yourself…"

He swallowed and nodded, "It just hurts…"

"I know but it will get better…I'll help you." And I meant it; it hurt me so fucking much to see him this way…it broke my fucking heart._  
_

He gave me an eerie smile, "I swear you are like an angel. The only good thing in my life."

I looked down at my feet, "No I'm not an angel…I just wanna be there for you."

He looked at me with sunken eyes, "You're too good."

"Are you listening to me, John?"

"I'm listening, but I know," he blinked and frowned, "Everything hurts except you."

My heart started racing, "John I'm your friend…I wouldn't hurt you."

"I know that's why I love you."

"What?" His eyes widened and I think my heart just stopped.

_  
**  
TBC** _

**UPDATE: SONG LYRICS WERE TAKEN DOWN SO THAT THE SITE WOULD NOT DELETE MY STORY. THANX.**


	21. The Promise That We Made

**Title**: And Then There Were Two  
**Author**: TWBasketcase  
**Chapter Summary**: Well I guess the most logical place would be to start where we left off, so we will do that…this time in Johnny's POV.  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own the lyrics to the song, 'Iris'…the Goo Goo's do. So don't freakin' sue.  
**A/N**: Just wanna shout out to my girls; Tracebo, DarkoBender, Moonjava, Hannah, BraveWolf, Two Bit's Twobit, Ailcia, KushelKitten, Lusmeitli, RealDramaQueen817, Jessesgirl29, and last but not least my dear Billy Crazy. You guys are awesome and I hope you all like this chapter. We are getting closer to the end now, so be sure to let me know what you think:)

**Chapter 21 – The Promise That We Made**

She looked at me with wet eyes, "John I'm your friend…I wouldn't hurt you." The sincerity of the words just took a crack at my heart; and for once in my life I actually trusted someone's words. It's kind of a new thing for me. Her eyes were just staring holes into my face and suddenly I was just so overwhelmed by it I felt like getting down on my knees and kissing her feet…just telling her I'd do anything for her…just because she touched me that much. I usually don't take chicks this seriously but when one goes out of her way _any way _possible just to watch over you its different…insanely different.

"I know that's why I love you."

Love.

Love.

LOVE?

WHAT THE FUCK DID I JUST SAY? Oh dear lord…I felt my eyes widen and my jaw drop; man if I could count the amount of times people have told me that my mouth would get me into trouble someday, it would take me years. Now I kinda wish I woulda listened.

Her eyes widened and she stiffened, "What?"

I furrowed my eyebrows and decided to play dumb, "Huh?"

She narrowed her eyes – oh shit – and folded her arms, "What did you just say?"

"What are you talkin' about?" I asked rolling my eyes around, "Whatever I said it was probably just the concussion talking…Al…my dad really fucked me up."

She nodded her head slowly yet never took her eyes away from me, "Yeah…okay."

My heart sank and suddenly I got real nervous; what the fuck did I just do? This is just turning into one crappy ass day that's for sure.

"Why did you say that?"

My heart pace picked up, "Listen just forget it happened okay! I'm hurt and that's what the topic of conversation here."

Her face fell and she nodded; she folded her hands in her lap and looked at the ground and let out a small voice, "Okay."

I closed my eyes and clenched my jaw; god dammit! "Look Ally, I'm sorry okay? I'm just fucked! I'm fucked right the fuck up and I don't know what to fucking do anymore!"

A tear rolled down her cheek and she nodded, "I know…me too."

I grabbed at my face in frustration, "No! You are not fucked up! I'm fucked up and all I do is end up dragging you through hell and high water and back and I am damn sick and tired of it, okay?"

More tears left trails down her face and she sniffled, "…No."

"YES! Do you not realize that just a week and a half ago me and you…us…we sat in detention and decided to stay friends…and ever since then everything is shit!"

She let out a sob and put her hand over her mouth.

"I introduce you to my friends and they try and to take advantage of you…then…I kick the crap out of my friend…who I thought was my best friend…for you!"

She closed her eyes, "I'm sorry…"

I scowled, "Don't you say sorry! It doesn't change anything! Then I almost get the shit kicked outta me for bringing ya back to my house and you sleep in my fucking bed the whole time…and you know what I did while you did that?"

She just looked at me blankly and obviously hurting, "No…"

"I sat there and I watched you…the whole god damn time, thinking, why? Why the fuck did I do this…how could I let something so shitty happen! I…I…fucking wanted to die just for that to take it all away…that was too much…but no it didn't end there!"

She watched me spill my anger with wide eyes and wet tears; I felt so bad for hurting her but I just couldn't stop myself.

"I brought you home…and then on my way home everything is blank…I wake up in a fucking hospital more fucked up than I EVER have been…I can't even think straight or move properly…and still you show up."

"I needed to see you…" She spat bitterly, "I needed to know you were okay!"

I fumed, "And then you totally rack my head by kissing me…and then you just skip out leaving me with nothing…NOTHING! You come back in the morning and take me home…and even THEN you STILL stick around!"

"You see me weak and you see me hurt…YOU SAW THE WAY I LOOK AND YOU JUST STARED! I felt like dying once again! Then to make matters even better, I'm so utterly defenseless that when my old man starts beating on my mom…when you're around…I do nothing but hide…and you saw it…and you still stick around!"

She started breathing heavier and she kinda looks like she is getting really pissy with me…but I just need her to listen; that's all I want, "And then to top it all off my old man comes and beats me down when I'm at my worst…and my mom…MY MOM…took the shit and got me the fuck outta there…and you weren't there…I needed you…" I felt my eyes watering up but I didn't care anymore…I couldn't get any lower than I already have been.

She scoffed angrily, "What do you want me to be your superman or something?"

"NO! But I needed you…yet here I am wondering why."

She let out another sob, "You wonder why? Because I am you're fucking friend…I care about you…I tried! After all that shit with Dez I still tried to look out for you even though through each day after that night I felt like a dirty whore! I hate myself, and my parents, the whole school…each passing person near me except for you and now it's blowing up in my fucking face! Fuck you John!"

My body tensed and the words stung worse than a slap in the face, "You don't mean that."

She widened her eyes as she got to her feet, "Don't I?"

I shook my head, "I don't know why you stuck around…I don't know why you wanted to be my friend…I'm shit!"

She shook her head sadly and wiped her eyes, "No you are selfish." And with that she spun on her heel and headed back towards the car. She was leaving me…alone…in my own misery…alone.

I stood up slowly and clutched my ribs, "Hey Allison!" She stopped in her tracks but didn't turn around; I could tell she was seething, "I'm glad you did though!"

She turned her head around slowly as the rain started to fall softly, "What?"

I kicked the ground with my foot and scratched the back of my head, "Through all that shit…I'm glad you did stick around."

She took a few steps towards me and then stopped when she was about five feet away; she shook her head incredulously, "What the fuck are you saying!"

I smirked, "You saved me…you stuck around and that means more than anything. More than anything that did happen, and more than anything that could have happened."

The rain started falling harder and by now I'm soaked, and so is she. Her hair clung to her face and here clothes were just hanging heavily off her body; she didn't say anything…she just stood there confused and disbelieving.

I turned to start walking in the other direction but stopped a few feet away, "And before we part our ways or whatever…I just want you to know…I meant what I said earlier. I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it. And if that still makes me selfish that's too damn bad…" I trailed off and turned around walking briskly through the rain. The wet grass was soaking through my old boots but the rain felt good.

The rain feels good when your heart is cracked in half. The shitty thing is though that I fucked it up for myself. Me and my stupid fucking inability to express emotional shit easily; I'm such a tart.

"John!" I heard her call. I had to keep going though…no sense and letting her shut me down.

"John!" She called again but this time she sounded closer…she must be running or something. I stopped in my tracks until I heard her come up behind me, breathing hard, "John?"

I sighed; but she grabbed my elbow and spun me around. I looked at her in the eye, "Don't do this okay? I already told you I couldn't handle anymore…"

"Shut up," She snapped cutting me off; she had rain rolling down her entire body and the ends of her hair were dripping, "I said shut up."

I furrowed my brows at her and tried to open my mouth to speak but she cut me off again, "I love you too."

I sat and stared at her disbelievingly, "What?"

"You heard me…I just needed you to know."

Suddenly any pain that I felt previously was gone and everything felt soft again…did she just say that to me? This is fucking twisted dream or something…it must be…

I stared her in the eyes for what seemed like an eternity and suddenly I just couldn't take it anymore…she lunged at me and I grabbed her in return and our mouths met. I held her tight no matter how much it hurt my ribs 'cause at that moment I just didn't give a fuck. I reached my hand up to her wet hair and just held it tight in my hand. She felt so soft and it was better than any medicine anyone could have given me.

Our tongues danced and we just stood there forever. The rain poured down soaking us; and for an early April day it felt pretty damn warm.

She pulled back from me and looked me in the eyes, "It's about damn time you did that."

I smiled and looked down at the ground, "Yeah I'd say so…"

I looked to the sky and watched as lightening struck…followed by loud roars of thunder. I don't think anything else could have suited us any better. We were like these two fucked up peas in a pod…its funny how things turned out. I never woulda thought it woulda got this messed up. But I guess through all the bad shit that did happen something good did come out of it…no matter how twisted and morbid the story was.

But now for the first time in weeks I felt good…everything is gonna be okay.

I looked back to her eyes and she gave me a small, nervous smile. I licked my lips and blinked, "Can I have another one of those?"

She let out a small chuckle, "Sure why the hell not."

Damn I must be in heaven.

_**TBC**_

**End notes: **Well I guess it was about damn time! It's pretty bad when you scream at your own damn story for those two idiots to get together! LOL Anyways, one more after this…then maybe I'll write an epilogue chapter or something that takes place like six months down the road or whatever. I just hope you liked it. Let me know what you think or whatever, then maybe I can figure out what I'm gonna do. Ha! Until next time guys,

**UPDATE: Song lyrics were taken down so I would not get in trouble with the site and get my story deleted. Thanks all.**

_Kristen_


	22. A Little Relief

**Title**: And Then There Were Two  
**Author**: TWBasketcase  
**Chapter Summary**: Last chapter people:( It was a long run, but a fun (and a little depressing) none the less. I decided I will do an epilogue for this story; so technically this isn't the last chapter but the last one…if you catch my drift. So anyways I figure I am not gonna do this in Bender or Allison's POV's…but Jackie's. So that you aren't confused.  
**A/N**: I just want to thank EVERYONE who has reviewed this story; you guys are awesome and my thoughts just wouldn't have come together as easily without you. You guys rule and you all know who you are; Big hugs for everyone!

**Chapter 22 – A Little Relief**

I gotta say when I hopped outta that car and saw my friend huddled to the ground like some little punk kid…I was scared; scared to hear him, scared to see him, and scared of him. Not once in my life have I ever seen him look so vulnerable and…well fragile…and I sure as hell didn't know what to do. What made me feel worse though is that Johnny's new friend Allison would know what to do. He did ask for her; there had to be some sort of bond…some elusive bond that ran deeper than what I could ever understand had to be there. Johnny just doesn't go around pleading for someone to help him…and I didn't even know what the hell was wrong with him. To tell you the truth I just naturally assumed he was all fucked up on some drug or another and then got into it with his dad. But for some reason, this girl – this new and strange girl – knew exactly what was going on with my best friend of eight years. As soon as she said the words…knowing that it was only added insult to injury rather than some drug induced domestic dispute, I knew.

I knew what was going on here and for some reason I felt like I was actually the only one who did know. That's why I told her to go; that's why I told her to go help him and 'fix' him, if you will. I stepped outta my role as the best friend and told her to go ahead of me because that's what he wanted. He may have not realized it…hell she probably had no damn clue…but I did.

I watched her every move as she made her way across that park. I saw how gentle and drawn back she was. It sounds strange but she is kinda like this strange, but wise entity. She is real quiet and strange, but kinda stubborn at the same time. She seems just like the kinda girl that could talk some sense into Johnny…maybe not in a realistic kinda way but more of an idealistic, yet logical kinda way.

I could tell from the second I met her that something was up with my old buddy. He had this weird protective thing going on with her; he wasn't even like that with me when my incident with Dez happened. I mean, I don't exactly know the whole story on these two and how they met and everything; hell as far as I know they could have just met like two weeks ago! But either way I could tell that my old bud was hooked on her and that's all there is to it.

I looked up at the sky and noticed the clouds starting to swirl; it was about to piss down rain and I ain't about to sit here and get soaked! I reached down to the handle of my car door and opened briskly, sliding down into the warmth inside. I slouched in my seat and focused my attention to the scene in the all but vacant park.

He was cradling his face and rocking violently back and forth, while she tried desperately to bring him to face her. She tugged at his arms and pushed his hair away; hell Johnny didn't let most girls touch him unless it was his cock but this one was persistent. Although I couldn't hear what was being said, the looks on their faces and the pleading actions of their bodies said it all…they needed each other. It must have been in this sick, twisted soul mate kinda way…if you wanna believe in that kinda shit.

I always thought that in some way shape or form there is someone out there that could easily understand why you thought about the things the way you did, or why you do the things that you do. Someone who no matter what would look out for you and always have your back no matter how much dumb shit you did. That's my idea of a soul mate; just some weird mental and spiritual connection. But I always looked at Johnny as being someone who is completely out there with his ways and very unpredictable. I mean I have talked to the guy a lot in the past eight years and have come to know him well but I never understood or comprehended why he is such a dumb shit at times. But this girl does, and she doesn't seem to give two shits how much drama happens to come up between the two of them she is just always there watching his back…just like he is to her. The thought of Johnny finding someone like that made me smile, if not a little envious.

I watched the scene before me with fascination; Johnny was crying and she was pleading, and now he is yelling and she is crying. I smirked at the quarrel and folded my arms; if they don't get it through their thick skulls anytime soon I think I am gonna go out there and crack said skulls together. He was pointing his fingers and waving his arms around exasperatedly as if he was trying to make an obvious point…and she just stood back and took it like she expected some sort of blow up or another. That's the thing with Johnny; you can always expect him to blow up in a given situation it's just when and how he does it that surprises you. He can make ya laugh and then make ya cry in a matter of seconds.

And that's what she did; cried silently and took the heat from him as if she wouldn't wanna be anywhere else. It was strange really. It was when she got up and stormed back towards me that I felt my stomach sink. He sat kneeling and tried with everything he had to get up and call her back to him.

This went from a man hunt to a fuckin' lover's dispute.

I watched as she stopped and took his bait and then he turned his back on her. I rolled my eyes; get this shit over with already! Keep on chasing each other around and making each other cry. It's like a god damned soap opera.

The rain began to fall against my windshield and the wind picked up; as if the scene unfolding in the park had an effect on the stormy weather. I flipped on my headlights and turned on the windshield wipers…blasting the heat while I was at it.

I kinda felt like I was watching one of those really angsty romance movies; one where everything goes wrong for the characters and then all this unresolved sexual tension builds up and finally you're just screaming, "please just do it already! Do us all a fucking favor and fuck each other's brains out!"

I laughed at my own antics as I saw them both drenched from head to toe staring at each other sickly in the rain. And once they finally did kiss each other I almost felt like sending off a ten horn salute.

They kissed and groped and gazed until she knocked him down into the wet grass. I guess even the ugly, poor, bizarre-o kids get a happy ending sometimes too, huh?

I let out a chuckle as they laughed and made out in the pouring rain; through all the shit they started and been through together they deserve it. I don't know what's gonna happen with Bender and his parents, or Allison with Dez for that matter, but all that I do know is that things will be lookin' up. They looked free and unfazed and if that's all they wanted for the moment then that's how its gonna stay. Let them have there fuckin' moment or whatever.

I smiled and put the car in reverse; watching the two bodies as they got smaller and smaller until they disappeared into the afternoon rain. I'll catch up with 'em later…but for now I feel like I could use a drink.


	23. Epilogue

**Title**: And Then There Were Two  
**Author**: TWBasketcase  
**Summary**: The Epilogue…takes place after the story ends and I decided to do Bender's POV.  
**A/N**: Well the road ends here. I just want to say thank you to everyone who has read this story especially Moonjava, KushelKitten, Ailcia, DarkoBender, JBFan, Real Drama Queen817, Billy Crazy, Bravewolf, Lazaefair, Tracebo, Two Bit's Twobit, Katydid7186, Hannah, Jessesgirl29, PoohIsMyHomie, Lusmeitli, and Lady Bern too…you were all very faithful readers and reviewers to this story and for that I thank you. So here is an epilogue after all, just for you guys. I did have a few people request a sequel…we'll just have to see about that, for now I'm not too sure. I start college again this September, so I'm trying to get my butt in gear lol. So here it is I hope you all enjoy and please feel free to drop me a line (for the last time…aw that's so sad!). Thanks all – Kristen

**Epilogue – 24 Months Later**

The Chicago streets have changed a hell of a lot in the last two years or so; and just standing out here day after day in the sun lets me see that. It seems that there are so many cracked sidewalks and roads, busted stop signs, and flattened traffic poles that the god damn city can't even keep up with it. No matter how much god damn concrete I pour and pave they just get more and more fucked up. All the blisters and cuts aren't worth the god damned pay that's for sure.

But the pay is something that I need so no matter how much I do complain I do depend on it. I wouldn't have a place to live or food to eat if I didn't have it. I mean where the hell else am I gonna go? Can't go stay with the old man in the slammer, can I? Not that I would wanna see that scum bag anyways after what he did to my ma.

Every time I think about her it brings me back to that day; so much shit happened that day – exactly two years ago to this day – it changed my life forever…and in more ways than one. Bad things happened that day; stuff that haunts me and that will haunt me for the rest of my life.

_He was screaming on the floor in pain, and my Mother leaned down and grabbed my face, "Johnny, run okay? I want you to get up and go outside and go as far as you can, alright? I'll protect ya this time…just go…"_

Her voice and her eyes…the way she just looked ready to take on anything. It was the first time my Ma really stepped in to protect me – her son – but it was also the last. I don't know exactly what went on in my bedroom that day after I had finally gotten up the stairs and outta that hell house but I would rather have it that way; I don't think I wanna know exactly what happened. Hell it coulda been an accident just like my old man said it was, it's totally possible. A fall, or a push, or a pull – whatever it was – down the concrete stairs had taken my mom from me that day. She tried to keep him away, and she paid the ultimate sacrifice. It sure as hell gave my old man a reality check though…of course he is sitting in a concrete cell for the next twenty years so I don't really blame him for finally waking up.

I found everything out that night; I had returned home to caution tape and cruisers. Of course I didn't cry over it…I couldn't. As morbid as it sounds, it didn't surprise me. And because of me bein' a legal adult at eighteen and all they couldn't call Children's Services, I just had to find a place to go. Once the investigations were over I got all my stuff and I turned my back on that house forever…and I haven't been back since. I hopped around a lot; I spent most of my time with Ally and the rest with some old buddies like Jackie, Jimbo, and Dooly.

My old friends stayed the same; Jackie was still one hell of a drinker and a party girl but she got herself a good job in a garage fixing cars. She may be a small chick but she sure as hell knows her stuff when it comes to classic cars. She is actually dating Dooly now…the one who threw all the killer parties in high school. Tattooed, short, but real tough Dooly fell for Jackie; it was kinda funny because they got together after having a chugging contest at his parents' place – the last time he had a party before they finally kicked him out – and they left together. It's been that way ever since. I guess I am happy for them even if they are just a pair of drunken idiots…in a nice way of course…if that's possible.

My best buddy big Jimbo is the exact same as he always was; a huge, pot smoking, funny, couch surfing, cool guy. He still lives in his parent's basement and actually works with me, so I do tend to see him on a regular basis.

"Hey Johnny! Get your damn head outta the clouds, kid…we got work to do!" I turned to face my boss, Mark.

"Sorry…just getting a little impatient is all."

He smirked and threw me a water bottle, "It's pretty damn hot out here…if we didn't have so much freakin' work to do I'd send ya all home."

I nodded my head and stuck my shovel in the wheelbarrow; back to paving the damn roads again. I sighed and dumped the hot tar out onto the pavement. It must be turning spring earlier, either that or the sun and tar just don't mix at all. I looked up at Jimbo who was about fifteen feet behind me; he gave me a smirk and stuck his thumb to his nose like a goof. I chuckled and went back to working.

I guess that's the good thing about having a friend around here and there; it makes the shitty situations a lot better. I mean if it wasn't for certain friends I had I probably woulda killed myself or something. After the whole deal with the hospital and my parents I kinda hit an all time low. I started drinking a lot and smokin' lots of dope; my few closest friends pulled me outta that slump and I'm so grateful for it…or else I wouldn't have what I have today.

But looking back on the bad stuff that did happen during my teenage years doesn't bother me much anymore; every little thing that happened help shape the man I became today. At twenty years old I've seen more things go down than most people do in a lifetime; but all of those things made me stronger no matter how low they were and how bad off I was. Those days are behind me now and at this point in my life the most important thing is my future; because – even though I thought I would never say this – my future is holding a lot.

"Hey Johnny man, daydreaming again?" I spun around as Jimbo was handing me a drink of water. I gave him a grin and took it gratefully. He cocked a brow, "What's up with you dude?"

I shrugged and looked up at the sky; it was starting to swirl over as the sun finally hid away behind the clouds…it reminded me a lot of that day in the park, "Just thinkin' is all."

He nodded his head and wiggled his eyebrows, "You wouldn't be thinking about…"

I cut him off by holding up my hand, "Stop…I wasn't thinking anything like that," He snorted, "Just distracted that's all."

"What's up?"

I shoved my shovel back in the wheelbarrow and wiped the sweat off my forehead with my sleeve, "…never mind, you don't wanna know."

He let out a hearty laugh and rubbed his bald head, "And you say you aren't thinking perverted shit," He let out another laugh as he shook his head, "Damn dude I know you too well."

I shook my head and got back to work; but it was only a few minutes until the rain began to pour down and our supervisor told us to pack everything up. Upon gathering my things and tying a bandana around my head, I waved good bye to my co-workers and made my way home. I had moved to Chicago after I landed this job just over a year ago; and from our site today I only had a ten block walk home. So I threw my back pack over my shoulder and started on my way.

The rain was cold and sharp tonight but it felt damn good; I don't know when it started but in the past couple of months I have really grown to the rain…kinda like I prefer it over sunny days. It kinda gives me this warm friendly feeling or something…I can't quite put my finger on it.

I shoved my hands in my pockets and started to whistle a tune; oddly enough the same tune I had whistled over two years ago while sitting in detention with The Breakfast Club. That seemed so long ago after everything that has happened since then and now. I still see Brian around a lot and talk to him quite often; I know that Allison had stayed friends with him throughout high school after I left. After my whole ordeal I just never brought myself to go back – which is why I'm working where I am – but Ally stayed and brought Brian around pretty often. He ended up getting this scholarship at Indiana University and he's been studying medicine. He's not that far away so I still see him every now and again and talk to him on the phone quite often.

As for the rest of the Breakfast Club; I heard Sporto got some fancy pants scholarship to some far away school. Believe it or not he actually told Ally that himself one day; she told me that she wished him luck and that was the end of it. She doesn't even remember where it was he went, which is fine with me. And Claire, well Claire works as a waitress here in Chicago. She works in some little diner that I usually go to while I'm on my break from work so I do see her often as well. We don't talk like old friends or anything but when I do go in for food communication is a little unavoidable. I have pretty well forgotten about any hard feelings I had against her, but all the same when I do speak with her its mainly small talk. She apparently is going to college somewhere – I can't remember – in Chicago so she is working as a waitress on the side.

I stopped in front of said diner and stood under the over hang to dry off a bit. I looked through the window and noticed that she was working and decided maybe a coffee wouldn't be such a bad idea. I blew some air into my hands and wrung out some of the water that was dripping off of my hair and then opened the door and approached the counter.

She gave me a small smile as I made my way in and I gave her a nod in return.

"You working?" She asked.

I shrugged, "Just getting off actually…figured I'd get a coffee for the way home."

She nodded her head and turned to make the coffee, "How have you been?"

"Fine."

"And Allison?"

I smirked, "She's fine I guess."

She brushed a strand of red hair behind her ear and nodded, "That's good. Do you remember that Dez guy from school?"

I rolled my eyes, "Of course."

She swallowed, "Well I heard that he is in jail."

I nodded slowly feeling a little uncomfortable, "Really?"

"Yeah…he used to come in here all the time with a friend of his…J.P. or something," I smiled at the thought of my old friend J.P., "That JP guy came in here yesterday and told me about it…I guess he had a string of things he was wanted for but they finally busted him."

"For what?"

She rolled her shoulders, "Sexual assault, break and entry…drugs I think."

I smiled satisfied, "Well it's about time."

She gave me a confused look, "What do you mean?"

I grabbed the coffee off of the counter and slapped down a dollar bill, "Never mind…let's just say that he got what was coming to him."

She gave me an uncertain nod, "Well good then…you take care John."

I nodded and turned to walk out of the diner feeling suddenly satisfied. I hadn't really seen or heard much of Dez for quite awhile now and that news kinda made me feel pretty happy…well maybe that is an understatement…it made me feel delighted! I never did regain my memory from that night I was found on the streets. But the more subtle hints that were dropped my way and the more rumors I heard going around the streets the more it became a little obvious that Dez was at fault. Come to think of it I haven't really had good memory since…always forgetting little things here and there, but the doctor had told me that severe concussions can often end up in some sorta brain damage or something. But either way I kinda put two and two together and it makes a lot of sense to me that it was Dez behind everything…he was always that way about getting revenge and what not; I'm just happy it was me he took his revenge out on rather than someone else in particular.

I walked past a dimly lit alley way where I saw a few homeless people sleeping; I vaguely remember an alley way having something to do with the beating I took. I can't remember what significance it had but just looking at this one brought a chill up my spine. It just makes me happy that those days for me are over and I don't have to worry about hood ex-friends jumping me and completely immobilizing me. I shook my head and continued on my journey home.

I took the steps up to my apartment in threes and put the key into the door; a few of my neighbors were standing in the lobby and I gave them a nod…and like usual they just ignored me. I was left unfazed and stepped into the elevator and waited to be brought up to the fourth floor.

Within seconds I was standing at my door and I quickly unlocked and opened it; the place was completely dark and looked like no one had been here for days. I quietly flicked the hall light on and shed out of my soaked jacket and shirt. It was damn good to be home.

The tiled hallway floor was oddly soft under my aching feet; I walked into my kitchen and took a look around…bills on the counter, sink clean, table cleared. I sighed and picked up the envelopes; phone bill, hydro bill, water bill…argh…I tossed them back to the counter and turned to the fridge. There was some fresh chicken wrapped up and waiting to be heated up…and it had my name written all over it. I grabbed the plate and unwrapped it and popped it into the microwave.

I stepped back out into the hallway and noticed a soft light lighting up the walls and floor of my living room. I approached quietly and when I got to the door way I smiled.

Sleeping silently on the small couch in front of the TV was Allison; her hair wrapped around the arm of the seat and she had her knees brought up to her midsection. She looked very peaceful; almost as if she fell asleep waiting for me to come home. I smiled again and approached her quietly.

I took a seat on the couch next to her and brushed her hair off of her forehead; it's gotten pretty long. She smiled happily and opened her eyes slowly, "Hey you."

"Hey yourself."

She yawned and stretched her arms over her head, "What time is it?"

I shrugged, "Its dark…I'm not too sure I just got in the door."

She chuckled and smiled, "I was waiting for you…I must have fallen asleep."

"Well I kinda took my time getting home anyways."

She frowned, "Thinking about today aren't you?"

I shrugged, "How could I not? It's been two years since everything happened…kinda just haunting me again I guess."

She grabbed a hold of my hand, "Are you okay?"

I nodded, "Yeah I'll be fine…I got more important things to think about anyways."

She gave me a small smile, "True…but that doesn't mean you have to push it all away you know."

I nodded, "Yeah I know…I just want to put everything behind me though; move on. It'll always be there with me but…just can't let it get me down."

She gazed at me with admiration and love in her eyes, "Okay I think I can handle that."

I smirked playfully at her, "Yeah I hope so…wouldn't wanna stress you out." She smiled in return as I lifted her shirt up slightly and placed my hand on a round protrusion; she looked absolutely radiant.

"He kicked today," She whispered softly; I smiled and looked down once again at her bare stomach.

"I'm getting fat," She pouted playfully.

I shook my head, "No…your not; you look great."

She smiled appreciatively and rubbed her own hands on her stomach. The microwave buzzer went off signaling that my food was ready; I gave her a small smile and walked into the kitchen thinking about our relationship and what was coming in less than five months from now. I wondered how much it would change everything…change her…change me. Was I ready for something this big? Was I too young for something like this? Would I turn out like my own dad? I shook the thoughts from my head and grabbed the plate from the microwave and returned to the living room with the food. Allison smiled at me sheepishly and I handed her the plate and smirked, "What?"

I shook my head, "You're always hungry."

She shot me a glare, "Well I can't help it."

I laughed, "Just save me some, okay?"

She snorted, "I'll try."

The two of us finished the plate quickly and then lay back together on the couch. We stayed in comfortable silence for quite a while until she spoke up again, "John?"

"Yeah?"

She turned over on her side so that she was facing me, "Are you scared?"

I furrowed my brows, "What do you mean?"

"We'll be okay, right?"

I swallowed and hesitated, "Yeah we'll be okay…I have my doubts about myself sometimes but I think we will be okay."

She frowned, "Don't doubt yourself…you'll be a great dad."

I smiled and snuck my arm around her waist, "I hope so."

She smiled and rested her head on my chest and traced light circles on my stomach with her finger. I rubbed my fingers through her hair and then brought my arm back down to her stomach and I felt a small bump. I smiled to myself; that kid is definitely going to be a Bender with all that kickin' that's for sure. I closed my eyes and settled tiredly into the couch.

"You'll do great…we'll be okay," Allison whispered, and that was the last thing I heard before I let the day's exhaustion come over me. We're gonna be okay.

_**The End**_


End file.
